A Knight, A Lady, and a Swan
by Mystic Lady Fae
Summary: Snow White and her people have returned to the Enchanted Forest. After hearing of her friend's curse, Snow decides to help Drina find a way to break it. Also living at the palace is Steve Rogers, a Knight and cousin of Prince Charming. When the two meet, a bit of magic starts to stir...
1. A Cursed Existance

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**Once Upon a Time**_ , _**Marvel**_ , or _ **Grimm's Fairy Tales**_. Only original characters and ideas are mine.

AN: Here's the sequel! I hope people enjoy it. Obviously, it's primarily a OUAT (Once Upon a Time) story. Later, it will be OUAT/Captain America, in that Drina's romantic interest will be based on (and actually named) Steve Rogers.

Also, this story is very Alternate Universe (or AU). I'm going to keep most of my details close to the TV series until the end of its third season, then make it all my own, ignoring the _**Frozen**_ and _Queens of Darkness_ plots. In this story, the events of the Oz/Wicked Witch will happen in The Enchanted Forest, and after that, head in a different direction. This way, the only conflict in the story is Drina's, and it'll keep things from being too complicated.

I also know that some people are probably waiting for me to do an Adena/Steve spin on the _**Age of Ultron**_ film, but I think I'll hold off on that until I finish this story. Besides, memorizing movies and writing a story off of it is hard work! So, it's going to be a while before I write up another _**Avengers**_ fic. And when I do, I might just deviate from the Marvel Phase Plans for their franchise, and go my own way with that, instead. Heck, I might even write a whole Avengers series of my own! But that's a long-shot.

Anyway, please enjoy the story, and please don't forget to review. Thanks!

 **Chapter 1: A Cursed Existence :**

There should have been no reason to be sad. The view from my perch was beautiful, even glorious –forested mountains stood in the deepest shades of green, and distant peaks were topped with perfect white snow caps. If I had the ability to sigh in admiration, I would have.

Below, the village was dark, with only a few windows lit from within. It was rather a surprise, that there was anyone up at this time of night.

A chilled wind blew, but I didn't shiver; I was well-protected in my fine feathered coat. I didn't want to sleep –I couldn't.

Heaving myself forward, I plunged off the balcony, and flew off into the depths of night.

* * *

An hour later, I tucked my wings in and glided along the top of Moon Lake, near the homes of Aunt Christiana and Aunt Monica. My large wings gracefully halted my forward movements, so that I could gently glide atop the surface of the water.

The lake was chilly, by human standards, but to me, it was pleasantly cool. Beneath me, I saw fish swim, some occasionally coming up to investigate what had alit atop the water. The full moon above reflected bright light upon the calm, smooth surface of the lake. Hanging my head, I gazed at my reflection.

In the light of the moon, black eyes stared back at me. In any other face, they would be considered beautiful and deep, even soulful –to me, set as they were in the face of a swan, they were anything but.

Hanging my head, I slowly paddled to the lake's shore and made my way out of the water. Once my feet met dry, solid land, I froze and listened for any signs of danger. Even though Foxglove was still cut off from the rest of the world, we still had wild animals. Papa refused to let them be eliminated –he insisted that we keep a natural balance on the estate, so an annual hunt for wolves and other dangerous predators was held, if only to keep the populations down. The herders were unhappy at having to keep alerts for wild beasts, but it kept them from getting too relaxed with their charges.

When my ears heard only silence, I allowed myself to relax and make my way to the large nest that my aunts and their husbands had crafted for me.

* * *

Clearly, this wasn't my first visit to my aunts' homes. I had begun coming here not long after the Swan Curse had been placed on me.

My first few weeks at home, I'd spent trying to find a way to settle into a routine that I could feel comfortable doing. During the day, I tried to keep doing the things I enjoyed, but at night, things became more and more difficult.

At first, I simply tried going to bed, believing that the night would pass faster if I slept it away. But after trying it a few times, I realized that it only caused me to wake up earlier in the morning, before the sun rose, so that I was still in swan form and unable to do anything. My parents and grandmother were all always abed at those early hours, so there was no one to keep me company as I anxiously awaited the moment I would become a woman again.

Unbeknownst to my family, as soon as I realized that my nightly plans were not possible, I made a decision to change things, namely by taking a huge risk. One day, before sunset, I went upstairs to settle in for the night, and immediately dismissed the maids, so that I could be alone. When the door was closed, I hurried over to the large door-windows that led to my balcony and left them wide open.

Beyond those windows, a balcony went several feet out, and stretched to either side of the doors. Since I was on the third level, it wasn't too far down to the ground, but lucky for me, there was a rooftop right below my window. My safety net was the roof of the great ballroom, where we would have had all sorts of balls and parties, if my father had allowed it.

When I felt as ready as I could be, I waited for the sun to set. Once it had, I headed straight for the balcony and spread my wings wide, letting the evening wind blow around them. Almost out of instinct, I began to flap my wings, the powerful muscles, soft feathers, and light weight of my bones giving me momentary flight.

Up I went, hovering briefly over the balcony before panic set in, my wings folding in on themselves as I landed roughly on my feet. Luckily, I hadn't gone up more than a few inches, otherwise I might have seriously hurt myself.

When I collected my thoughts and my courage together, I tried again, this time going higher and a little further out –not away from the balcony, but just from the windows up to the railing. I made it without mishaps, and when I landed, I felt a part of myself crying out for me to keep going.

Inside, a small battle raged. My human instincts told me to stay where I was, safe on the ground, but I could feel my swan instincts longing for the sky. Even though it was dark, and a true swan's bedtime, my human brain said that there was enough light to see by, thanks to the light of the moon and the pale purple of The Barrier that protected us all.

Fortunately for me, I still had my human eyesight, which was better than a swan's. Doubly fortunate for me was that, with my human brains, I was able to fight down the urge to fly off and settle into a nest somewhere. It would have been very awkward, waking up beside some pond or lake the next morning, then having to somehow make my way back home.

That night, I gave into my human instincts and chose to remain grounded, at least for now. It would only be a matter of time before the urge to fly became too great.

* * *

Oddly enough, when I'd first been cursed, the idea of flight had never crossed my mind. I'd been so miserable about being cursed into another form, the thought of taking advantage of that new body hadn't occurred to me. But now that I knew that I could, eventually, learn to fly, the thought of soaring through the skies was thrilling. I might only be able to do it at night, but how glorious would it be to _fly_?

And so, every night, I secured my door, but did not dare to lock it -if I became injured during my experimental flights, I would need people to hear my cries and come help me. But once the Castle went quiet, I secretly began to practice using my wings.

It took numerous nights to build up my courage and my wing muscles, but finally, I felt good enough about my skills to actually try flying away from the safety of my balcony.

My first true flight was terrifying. I was frightened out of my wits as I flapped away from my open window, with nothing below me except a rooftop covered in slick tiles. Still, I swallowed my fear and kept flapping, my body moving forwards until I hovered twenty feet above the grand ballroom's rooftop.

Looking down, I felt my human side scream for me to go back, to land on the balcony and be safe. But the urge to keep flying was stronger, pressing me to keep going, until, without thinking about it, I was literally flying small circles around the rooftop below.

I do not know how long I spent flying, but the moment I felt my wings grow tired, I hurried back to my balcony, landing somewhat awkwardly on the hard stone. To me, taking off was far easier than landing, even though I'd done both an equal amount of times. There was something I did not like about landing, though I did not know what it was. Perhaps it was because I was returning to a confined space, a place that a swan would never go to.

In the end, I made it back to my room, tired and more than happy to settle into my newly crafted, makeshift nest before the fireplace. The nest mostly resembled a trundle bed: a huge wooden box with three raised sides, and a comfortable mattress within. Soft cushioning ran long the interior of the box, for added comfort and protection in case I rolled or moved around. Lightweight, soft blankets and small pillows lay all around the inside, for me to place wherever I liked when I slept. It was so big that I could easily wake up in it as either a human or a swan, without being cramped in an uncomfortable position.

Of course, my original bed had been removed in order to fit the 'nest' into the room, but that was alright. I didn't mind, since the 'nest' was actually far roomier and more comfortable than my old bed. Before my nightly flights, I'd been against changing anything in my room to accommodate my other form. But now, I was wiser and growing more comfortable with my new way of life, though I knew I'd never want to live this sort of life forever.

At least it gave me something to look forward to.

* * *

After winging around the ballroom rooftop for several nights, I began to grow bolder with my flight explorations. When the urge to fly further away from the castle stirred inside, I began to wing around the castle, using the ballroom as my main point of reference as I traveled above the castle. Guards occasionally spotted me, but since my father had decreed that no swan was ever to be harmed on Foxglove, the guards did not attempt to bring me down.

My flights also became longer, as the further I went away from Foxglove Castle, the more time it took to get back. I had to time everything just right, so that I could be somewhere safe when I grew tired, and that I made it back to my balcony well-before the sun rose, so that I could sleep. Flying was exhausting, after all, and like any man or beast, I needed sleep.

With all of that extra flying and practicing, my wings became much stronger, as did my endurance. All of that exercise carried over to my human body, too, to the point where I began losing weight and having more upper body strength. When Grandmama needed help carrying something, I was able to do so with no trouble.

Unfortunately, it was my new physique that made Grandmama suspicious about me.

Before my curse, I'd never been one for exercise –like any true scholar, I liked comfort and soft living, as well as sitting anywhere comfortable and losing myself in a book. I'd disliked hunting, and riding always left me sore and miserable, which was why I'd rarely done it, except for certain occasions. Dancing was fun, and that I was glad to do, but any other physical activities bored me.

But in my new form, I was happy to learn to fly and to see how far I could push myself. Besides, how many other humans could fly? The Fairies did, of course, but ordinary mortals rarely got such a chance. This was mine. It was also the only way I could escape the Castle and actually go other places without Papa having a squad of guards watching me like a hawk.

But Grandmama was too clever to not notice my new appearance, and she quickly guessed how it had all come about. Obviously, the next step she took was to barge in on me while I was in my swan form, trying to make my nightly escape out the window.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped, running to catch me.

Turning my head, I gave her a hard glare, one that I hoped conveyed the message of, ' _Don't try to stop me_ ,' as well as, ' _What does it_ _ **look**_ _like I'm doing_?'

She glared right back at me as she tried to force me back inside. "Don't you glare at me, young lady!" she snapped, pointing towards the interior of the room. "I have every right to be terrified when I see my eldest grandchild trying to jump off a balcony!"

Rolling my eyes (or as much as I could in my new form), I didn't budge an inch, though Grandmama tried her hardest to try and urge me indoors. But I wasn't going to obey her, not this time. I wanted to stretch my wings, literally and figuratively, and she wasn't going to stop me. She was in no way strong enough to pick me up, and I had a pair of incredibly strong wings that could easily deliver a blow that could knock her over, if not unconscious.

"Drina, this is insane," she tried saying to me. "How can you possibly think that leaping from a balcony into midair is a good idea? You might catch a wing and tear it, causing you to fall to your death!"

The thought had crossed my mind, once or twice, but I always made it a point to be outside when I tried to take off, rather than in my room. Not that I could tell her that, of course, when I had no means of human speech.

After delivering a good sound lecture, Grandmama told me to allow her to find someplace more appropriate for what I wanted to do. I merely shoved her gently with my wing, to get her out of my way without harming her. As I'd hoped, she dodged me, and before she could react, I took off, successfully taking off for a short flight around the castle before returning to my balcony. It was close to being a new moon, so it was darker than usual, but thanks to the lights coming from the town, as well as my room, I made the journey successfully.

When she saw me land, Grandmama gave me a look that was part pride, part relief, and part anger. Once she'd collected her senses, she gave me another lecture, which I pretended to listen to as I preened my feathers (another act that was instinctual for me in my bird form). Thankfully, the lecture was short, and in the end, the anger drained out of my grandmother as she declared how proud she was of my determination and efforts to not be defeated by my curse.

"I know it would drive me mad, too, being cooped up half the time in my rooms," she confessed, coming over to run her fingers over my feathers. "No matter how comfortable, a cage is still a cage."

I nodded my agreement, and stretched my neck so that I could run my beak through her silvery-blonde hair. She smiled and placed a hand on my neck. "My dearest girl," she murmured affectionately. "You've been through so much, and still you try to remain strong. Those are the sorts of traits that make heroes and legends. If you do not end up one of them, you will at least have a happy ending. I will do everything possible to make sure of that."

Smiling, she settled down to wait for me to return from my flight. If I could have smiled back, I would have.

* * *

Papa never knew that I flew off at night, not at first.

Just like when I'd started sneaking out to parties, Grandmama and I agreed to keep it quiet, so that I could have more chances at freedom and enjoying myself. She even helped keep the guards quiet, when they began remarking about the large bird that flew around the castle at night.

"They aren't complaining, dear," she told me one evening, before the sun set. "They've noticed for a while, but since you never caused any damage and only came out after dark, they knew it had to be you. Word has spread all over the estate about your curse, so they know that the shape has to be you."

"But why haven't they said anything to Papa about it?" I asked as the sun began to set.

Grandmama smiled and began to stand back, giving me room to change. "I believe they feel sympathy for you. They undoubtedly know that you need freedom, and so they said nothing to your father."

And so, for months, I was able to explore the skies above Foxglove. As my wings and endurance continued to grow in strength, I dared to fly further and further away from the castle, my senses pulling me towards areas close to water, where swans naturally dwelled.

The largest body of water on the estate just happened to be the summer house where my Aunts Christiana and Monica lived, on Moon Lake.

Several days' journey by foot, and a couple days by horse, the lake was only an hour or so by air. The lake wasn't very large, but its waters were pure, and it was filled with fish, frogs, and other little creatures that a swan might eat when hungry –though, thankfully, I had not developed the urge to eat any of those things, raw or otherwise, in my alternate form.

The first time I landed there, it was late in the evening, at a time when most people would be heading to bed, or already asleep. Aunt Monica tended to go to sleep early, but Aunt Christiana and her daughters kept odd hours, and often stayed up half the night doing artwork of some kind, refusing to go to bed until they were content with whatever it was they were working on.

Thus, it was no wonder that it was Aunt Christiana who discovered me, the first time I alighted on the lake's surface. She had been there to paint in the moonlight, and so she watched me with fascination as I proceeded to paddle around on the cool water. It had been my first landing on water, and I was rather proud that I had managed it without dunking and drowning myself.

In the light of the moon, the calm surface of the lake had a silvery sheen that made my black feathers stand out. Aunt Christiana had been thrilled at my entrance, and in an effort to not attract attention, she began painting me without my knowledge.

I don't know how long I swam about on the water, but after a while, I began heading for the shore closest to the Big House, where Aunt Christiana lived. The beach there was wide, with soft pebbly sand that was easy on the feet, and a line of lanterns that were always lit at night. Beyond the lanterns was a large wooden patio, for entertaining and enjoying the breezes off the water. Leading up from the porch were a dozen steps, going to the marble entryway to the house. A handful of windows scattered across the three levels were lit, where a few people still moved about.

My aunt sat on the wooden patio, painting frantically as I headed for land. I spotted her there and froze, wondering what to do next. She spotted my hesitation and immediately dropped her paints and brushes.

"Oh, Drina, honey, it's alright," she said, waving at me to come towards her. "I know it's you. It's no secret that the most beautiful black swan in the world is my niece! Come over here, and let me give you something to eat; you must be starved from your flight here and swimming about!"

The thought of food was an appealing one, so I headed up to the patio and up the wide steps to join her. There, my aunt proceeded to pull apart bits of soft bread rolls, cheese, and some freshly cooked fish, probably caught from the lake this morning. Onto a large plate the food went, and then it was down to the ground, so that I could reach it.

Even though I was starved, I made sure to eat slowly and carefully. The last thing I needed was to choke on a bit of food too big for me!

When I finished, my aunt retrieved the empty plate and placed it on the table beside her. There was a long, silent moment as she stared at me, her head tilting from side-to-side as she studied my bird form. I didn't mind, though –I'd seen her do it before, when she studied an object or person she wanted to paint.

"You know, you've always been a pretty girl, Drina, but you are absolutely stunning as a swan," she said, reaching for her paints and brushes again. "Is it alright if I paint you? I'm sure the girls will want to as well, but I will leave that up to you."

Nodding, I settled down onto the wood of the patio, my feathers providing a bit of a cushion between me and the hard ground. After a while, I tucked my head under my wing and dozed, only coming awake as my aunt gently shook me awake.

"You need to leave now, sweetie, if you want to make it home by dawn," she said, her tone soft but urgent. "I wouldn't mind seeing you transform, but your father will worry if you aren't at the Castle in the morning."

I honked my gratitude, and stretched out my neck, so that I could run my beak through her fair hair. She giggled and caressed my feathers. "Have a good flight, dear. Come back as often as you like; I'll have someone keep an eye out for you, so that you're comfortable and fed when you're here."

With that, I hurriedly winged home, arriving on my balcony only a few moments before dawn's rays shone above the horizon. Back in my human form, I sighed and stretched, my arms aching slightly as I made my way to my nest-type bed. I had just flopped down atop the mattress when a voice spoke up behind me.

"I see you've had an eventful night."

Rolling over and nearly giving myself a concussion on the side of the bed, I spotted my father in the gray shadows of a corner of the room. "You've been sneaking out, Drina!" he said angrily. "What are you thinking? And flying, too! It's too dangerous for you to fly at night!"

"Papa, stop!" I yelled, just as angry as he was. "You have no idea what I'm going through, and you never will! Flying is the only thing that makes me feel alive and free. And aside from tying me down and gagging me like a criminal, there is no way that you can stop me from doing it. Now get out of my room so that I can get some rest!"

I even threw a pillow at him, emphasizing my point. "And if you want someone to yell at, go see Grandmother. _She_ knows what I've been doing." She would also set him straight, but I didn't dare say _that_ out loud.

Furious at my show of attitude towards him, Papa left, locking the door to my room behind him. He also ordered the waiting maids to bring me food and drink, but not to let me out until he said so. It was a silly thing for him to do on his part, considering I had a key to my room -but then, he probably was too angry to think about that.

That afternoon, I was awake and reading quietly in my room with a tray of tea and cakes beside me, when the door opened to admit my father. He was calmer, but still angry (probably from his talk with Grandmama).

"Drina," he said, taking a breath to calm himself, "While I don't agree with the actions you're taking, I know there's no real way of preventing you from doing so. Caging you entirely would not be good for you in either form, so I will allow you to go off on your nightly flights. However, you are _not_ to go so far from the Castle that you cannot return before dawn. Your Aunt Christiana's home is a good choice, and she will provide you food and shelter, if you're unable to return home that before dawn."

I didn't have the heart to tell him that I'd already done that very thing. I would do that another time. Right then, I kissed my father on the cheek and relished my victory.

* * *

From that day on, I was a frequent visitor to Aunt Christiana's.

I sometimes spent days there, visiting with her and her daughters, Eleanor and Marguerite, who were very close to my age. Aunt Monica was there, too, though her son, Hunter, and young daughter, Sophia, were not. She'd sent them off to visit their cousins: Hunter to my Aunt Elizabeth with her boys, and Sophia to Aunt Marianna with her daughters.

"They need to be with children their own ages," Aunt Monica explained to me once. "Moon Lake is an isolated place, and the town holds little entertainment for them. They're better off where they are, and they visit so often, we don't really get to miss one another."

I called those times away my 'holidays,' where I could be away from Papa's overprotective eye and the duties of being his daughter. Grandmama encouraged my flights there, and since I was able to carry news far quicker than the usual messenger, it only made her happier with the arrangement.

So, for two years, I was relatively happy. There were, of course, times when I wished I were human at night, so that I could attend the balls or parties Eleanor and Marguerite did when I visited.

Winter was the hardest, with shorter days and longer nights, leaving me in my swan form longer. Sometimes, it was almost too much to bear, but when I remembered that summer meant longer days, shorter nights, and wonderful things to eat, it cheered me a little.

The times when cheerful thoughts didn't work, I took to the skies and flew around Foxglove, trying to forget my troubles. Life wasn't grand, but it was still good –and I could live with that.

* * *

AN: Review?


	2. Magic and Mayhem

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**Once Upon a Time**_ , _**Marvel**_ , or _ **Grimm's Fairy Tales**_. Only original characters and ideas are mine.

AN: I'm so sorry this is late; I've been sick, and couldn't get this posted.

Anyway, I'm going to speed things along in this chapter, mainly by summarizing most of the events of OUAT season 3. Then, in the next chapter, things will pick up. Thanks for reading, and please review!

 **Chapter 2: Magic and Mayhem :**

It happened so suddenly, I didn't really understand what it was.

I had decided to take a short holiday at Moon Lake to visit my aunts and cousins. A few days into my stay, I had been in my swan form, taking a short rest on the shores of the Lake, when I felt a jolt of magic surge through me. My cries of panic and surprise brought my Aunt Christiana running, and after she'd finished asking me a flood of 'yes or no' questions, we both deduced that I was alright, and unharmed. Still, she urged me to return home at once, and ask for my grandmother's help.

Even though it was still dark, and my nightly transformation had taken place only a few hours before, I did as suggested. Winging back to Foxglove Castle, I alighted on my balcony and went to settle into my nest. A fire did not burn there, as the evening was rather warm, but my feathers were more than enough to keep me comfortable as I tried to get some rest.

The next morning, when I rushed to join the family at breakfast, they were surprised to see me. I hadn't been expected for another week, and as usual, Papa and Mama became worried –that wasn't unusual, since anytime I came home unexpectedly, it was usually due to something bad happening.

Grandmama, however, noticed that something was off, and told me to join her after breakfast in her study. Papa demanded to come, but Grandmama overruled him, as she always did when the matter regarded magic.

In her study, she began asking me numerous questions, and conducting numerous tests with some powders, brews, and incantations from the family's book of spells. It wasn't a large book, but my grandmother hoped that anything that might answer our questions might be within its pages.

Finally, after hours of making colored smoke and bubbling goblets, Grandmama declared that the reason for the odd burst of magic was due to a singular event.

* * *

"Cora is dead," she said, her face serious as she delivered the news to my parents.

Both looked relieved, even joyful, but after a moment, Grandmama delivered another piece of news, one that was not as happy. "However, Drina's curse remains."

She stopped my parents' outbursts of disbelief with a glare. "The curse is simply too powerful. And as we all know, her dark magic intermixed with Drina's light magic, which makes things more complicated. The only way we might be able to break it is to seek the council of the Fairies, or to have Drina obtain True Love's Kiss."

But there was some good news to offset the bad.

"Thanks to Cora's death, the spell has been altered a bit," Grandmama explained. "Drina will still take swan form, but now she can do it at will, rather than be forced into it. She must spend eight hours as a swan, day or night, but it's better than before."

I agreed with that, at least! Now I could go explore places during the day, flying about instead of riding or walking, and spend only part of the evening as a swan, the rest as a woman in a comfortable bed!

Excited at the prospects, I began to feel better about my life. Things were certainly starting to look up!

* * *

Unfortunately, even though Cora was dead, Papa still refused to lower the Barrier. He claimed it was because Regina was still out there, and he feared that she might continue what her mother had started.

Papa also said that, even though the Dark Curse was broken, the world was still dangerous, with Ogres roaming about and causing death and destruction. He also refused to allow anyone to leave or enter the estate through the passageway that Uncle Gregory had built.

"No one comes or goes until I know for a fact that Regina is dead or so utterly defeated that she poses no threat to anyone anymore," he declared.

Since no one could persuade him otherwise, we all decided to stay quiet and bide our time. Life continued on like it had before, except for me; I now had more freedom to do as I willed. As long as I was a swan for at least eight hours, day or night, I could piece together some semblance of a normal life. Scheduling such a thing was difficult, but by no means impossible, and with Grandmama's support, things began to look brighter.

As my spirits rose, so did my urge to do things I hadn't done in years, not since the curse had been put on me. One of these was using magic.

With the Swan Curse on me, I had been not been allowed to assist with replenishing Lucas's Jewel with my magic. Grandmama hadn't wanted to risk any Dark Magic tainting the effects of the Jewel, and so she, my father, and my aunts and uncle had been forced into adding more of their magic to it.

My grandmother hadn't said anything, but I suspected that she also thought that I might have been too depressed to help with the Jewel. So, she had decided to try and spare my feelings by excusing me from caring for it.

Now, however, my spirits were lifting, and Grandmama was willing to let me use some minor magical objects, if only for a little while. The objects I could use weren't anything powerful or complicated, but at least I would be allowed to touch and handle them. Grandmama would still replenish the magic, since I was still cursed, but I was grateful for her trust.

One of these was the crystal ball used for looking outside of our lands.

* * *

At first, I hadn't wanted to touch the crystal. It brought back memories of watching Snow and Prince Charming, and I always found myself finding excuses not to use it.

But after spending so much time locked inside Foxglove Castle, followed by being trapped a cursed form, I decided that it was time to see what was happening in the outside world. It was an opportunity that should not be passed up.

Papa didn't want to know about the rest of the world –he thought it to be too dangerous, even with Cora being dead. Mama was too busy trying to help him maintain the delicate balance of our isolated realm, and Grandmama was always wrangling together the family members who had magic, so that they could assist with the Jewel's magic.

This, of course, left me to do as I willed. Finally, I forced myself to use the crystal, my first thought to see if there were any potential allies nearby.

In the areas close to our land, I found pockets of people who had formed walled villages, for protection against the Ogres and wild beasts. Everyone was scared or angry with their lot in life, but all were clearly determined to survive and protect their loved ones.

Next, I moved on to some of the nearby kingdoms. Most were void of people, as they'd been swept up by the Curse, but one seemed to be on the verge of recovery. I recognized the royals of that particular area: Princess Aurora, daughter of King Stefan, and her betrothed, Prince Philip.

I had heard stories of the good King Stefan and his fair Queen, Briar Rose. Like Snow, Princess Aurora had been raised well, and the people of her kingdom were confident she would be a good Queen. That she was marrying a good, kind, strong Prince only raised the people's hopes for the future of their realm.

Sadly, from what I saw, it seemed that the Prince and Princess were now fully in charge of their kingdom; King Stefan, who was as good a warrior as he was a king, was nowhere in sight, and neither was his Queen. Prince Philip looked hardened, like a man who had seen too many battles lately, while Princess Aurora appeared determined to try and hold things together while her beloved fought away from her side.

I could only guess that they appeared this way due to the number of Ogres wandering the realms. Prince Philip appeared to be leading his fighters against the vile creatures, driving them back from towns and protecting the people as best he could while Aurora remained in a small, well-fortified and defended castle, ruling their people and offering hope, strength, and comfort to everyone around her.

I watched them carefully, studying their strategies and scribbling them down. Deep inside, I knew that, someday, when we lowered the Barrier, we would need to have defenses ready. It wouldn't matter, whether we were facing Ogres, bandits, or armies –we needed a way to protect ourselves, should we have to, and basing our tactics on Philip's would be a smart thing to do.

During my careful studies of Prince Philip's battles, I noticed one particular knight was constantly beside him. The knight was always helmed, so I never saw his full face, but he was an exceptionally skilled warrior -tall and strong, and he rode his horse as though they were one.

In the battles I witnessed him in, I saw the stranger wielding his sword with a skill and precision that was astonishing –he spun, kicked, and moved as swiftly and gracefully as a dancer, leaping and jumping about to evade his enemy's attack. If his weapons had been knocked from his grasp, he used his hands and feet to hold off his opponents until he retrieved more weaponry to fight with.

The device on his shield was one I didn't recognize, though I admit to not being well-versed in insignias used by knights. This one was particularly strange: a round metal shield, with rings of red and silver alternating outward from a single, large star. It actually amused me to see it, as the device greatly resembled a target, but it was also a bold choice, so I had to admire him for taking it.

But for all that he was a hardened warrior, he was also a kind man. After every battle, he would always check on his soldiers, offering aid to the wounded and assisting anywhere else he might be of use. He also behaved kindly to the common-folk that came to greet Prince Philip and his fighters, giving some of his food to those who looked starved.

I think I started to grow fond of him then. I'd heard many noble ladies squeal, sigh, fawn, and grow beyond giddy at the thought of daring, skilled knights. They talked about each knight's victories, their shining armor, the strong horses, and how _strong_ those men were.

Personally, I'd never paid much attention to it –I had focused my time and thoughts elsewhere. After all, one warrior was just like another, and in most cases, the knightly exterior covered a heart or soul that, while not perfect, was far from fair.

But a knight who was generous to the common people, even the poor, was one worth considering. Not many took their oaths seriously, and this one clearly did.

Then, when I finally did see the knight's face, my heart stopped, and I could see what those ladies had been going on about.

Tall, broad-shouldered, with a finely chiseled face, blue eyes and closely cut blonde hair, he was a sight to wring any woman's heart. Of course, handsome is as handsome does, but if his kindness towards others was genuine and no façade, then he was a true knight. How could a woman not be drawn to such a man?

After admiring his handsome form for several moments, it took a firm shake of my head to snap me back to reality. He was a knight, fighting to protect lands from Ogres, and I was a young woman stuck inside a magical dome. When would we ever have the chance to meet one another?

That didn't stop me from looking in on him, though, and in spite of myself, I found my imagination creating romantic scenarios in which we encountered one another. After all, what was the harm in having a little fun?

I allowed myself the indulgence of these fantasies for a short while, but locked them away before I let myself get carried away. As much as I wanted to find love, especially a True Love to break the curse laid upon me, it was something that was beyond my grasp. Who knew when Papa would allow The Barrier to fall –and there was no telling what we would do, when it did. Some liked having the estate protected, and there were at least two generations who had grown up under The Barrier, and knew no other way of life. If (or when) The Barrier did come down, there would be confusion, arguments, and uneasiness; calming everyone down and organizing everything would take time, leaving no time or chance for me to meet the knight that served Prince Philip.

After a few weeks, I decided to stop focusing on the knight and go back to watching Aurora. She had many people approaching her for aid, or to join the kingdom she had created with Philip. For the most part, those petitioning for permission were granted it, and so Aurora's realm was quickly expanding. Things were hard for everyone, but under her rule, they were getting by.

In watching Aurora and Philip, I began to get the sense that, perhaps, if we allied with them, there could be two safe havens for the people still in the Enchanted Forest. With our own men joining Philip's fighters, and Foxglove providing food and other supplies, an alliance between us could be quite beneficial to everyone.

I was on the verge of suggesting the idea to Papa when I discovered something that shattered it.

* * *

During one of my moments of observing Philip and Aurora, I noticed something was off. The pair appeared nervous as a strange creature stood on the floor before the large carved chairs that served as their thrones.

"A winged monkey?" I said in complete disbelief. "Where in the world did _that_ come from?"

The creature handed a message to the Prince, who appeared to read it aloud to his wife. Aurora blanched, and I found myself furiously wishing that I could hear what was being said. Whatever it was could not be good news.

I was right, of course. Not long after Philip finished reading, a puff of green smoke appeared, and when it dissipated, there stood a woman with green skin and a tight-fitting black dress, as well as a pointed black hat. She had a snobbish smile on her red lips, which revealed a white smile that promised trouble to anyone who got in her way.

Without a doubt, the woman was a witch, and an evil one. If the magic and air of arrogance didn't give it away, the outfit certainly did –she certainly shared Regina's tastes in clothing, and everyone knew that Regina loved to look daringly good whenever she went around terrifying people.

As the witch began speaking to Philip, who stood protectively before his wife, I again wished that I could listen in on what was being said. But if I was reading Philip and Aurora's body language and facial expressions correctly, they were obviously being threatened.

I expected Philip to refuse whatever demands the witch was making, but to my surprise and disappointment, he appeared to give in, though he was reluctant to do so. The witch seemed satisfied, and she and her monkey vanished in a swirl of green smoke, leaving the two royals trembling.

I was furious at Philip for giving in so easily, but my fury cooled when I saw why. His hand had gone protectively to his wife's belly, and I knew: Aurora was pregnant!

Knowing how a parent would do anything to protect their child, I let the crystal go dark as I pulled away from it. If Philip and Aurora were now working for an evil witch, a treaty was now out of the question.

And I would now have to give Papa another reason for keeping The Barrier up.

* * *

To my surprise, Papa did the opposite of what I expected.

"A treaty and alliance would have been wonderful," he said, catching me off-guard. "I wouldn't have minded working with Stefan's daughter. If she's anything like him or Briar Rose, she will be as brave as a lion and as determined to do what's right."

In the meantime, he asked that I continue keeping an eye on the outside world. "It will give you something to do; something useful to us all. We cannot remain here forever, and when The Barrier comes down, we will need friends and allies. Help us achieve that, Drina."

Ever the dutiful daughter, I did as he asked. I watched as Philip and Aurora continued to try and maintain peace in their land, with their warriors struggling to keep the Ogres at bay. Weeks grew into months, and in that time, I watched the Ogres be defeated by the Prince's knights and army. Their land grew peaceful again, though none of the people appeared to know about the Witch's power hanging over them. Even though I longed to try and help them, as long as the Witch threatened Aurora's future child, they would always be under her sway, and could not be trusted.

Then one day, as I watched Aurora and Philip prepare for a picnic, I felt magic surge through me like a bolt of lightning. I could not tell if I went blind for a moment or fainted, but when I was able to see again, there in front of Philip and Aurora stood a crowd of people I hadn't dreamed of seeing again.

Snow White, her husband, and many of her people stood with her, looking around in surprise and disbelief.

* * *

If I'd thought that I had been surprised, my reaction was nothing compared to my family's when I told them the news.

"You're sure?" Mama asked for the fifth time.

I bit back a sigh. "Yes, Mama, I'm sure. Snow White has returned, as has many of her people. I don't know how many, as they are likely scattered across the realm, but it is her." I swallowed hard. "And so has Regina."

I hadn't wanted to tell them about that last part, but I had to. At least I had waited to tell them about Regina until the news of Snow's return had worn off a bit.

But in spite of this bit of bad news, there was an interesting development.

"Papa, I know you're still frightened of Regina, but while I was watching Snow and her group talk with Aurora, I noticed something remarkable." I paused while my parents and grandmother looked intensely at me. "Snow White and Regina appear to have become friends."

It was true. I'd waited with bated breath while watching my childhood friend stand side-by-side with her former enemy. The two of them seemed to be, if not quite friends, they at least were showing an acceptance and tolerance for one another. If Regina wasn't trying to kill Snow, then tremendous progress had been made during their time in that other world.

"Impossible," Papa said, waving his hand to dismiss the idea.

Grandmama glared at him. "Don't be an idiot, Richard," she snapped. "Drina isn't the sort to make up stories. If she says that Regina and Snow White have mended fences, then it must be true."

She suddenly turned thoughtful. "If they are now on friendlier terms, that's all the better for us. If they are able to work together, perhaps they'll rid the land of that witch who has been frightening King Stefan's daughter."

I didn't bother to hold back a groan of disappointment. "You mean we need to wait out _another_ villain?" I said, exasperated. I was getting tired of hiding and letting others do the work for us.

"We don't have the magical power to go against a powerful witch, Drina," Mama reminded me. "Even if you, your grandmother, and all your magical aunts and cousins pooled your power together, it wouldn't be enough. I think its best that we wait for this witch to be defeated, then send an envoy to Snow White when everything settles."

This, obviously, meant I got to spend more of my time, hunched over the crystal ball. Oh, well; at least it promised to make for interesting viewing.

* * *

As I observed my friend and her loved ones, I again wished there was a way to hear what was going on between them. But, alas, I couldn't, and as always, I simply had to guess what was going on.

But in spite of the silence, I managed to discover many useful things. The first of which was the appearance of Snow White and David's daughter, Emma.

I'd sometimes tried imagining what Snow's child would look like, but in all those, Emma had had dark hair, like her mother, and David's blue eyes. But Emma was a lovely woman, tall and fit, with blonde hair and blue eyes –the image of her father. And from the way she interacted with them, she clearly had a stubborn, fiery streak in her, just like her parents. I could hardly wait to meet her!

There was a boy, too, with thick dark hair and an innocence about him that reminded me of Snow, when she'd been a child. The boy was a cheerful sort, and clearly the center of attention for Snow, David, Emma and Regina. Watching them, it was as though he was an important member of their family –but if so, why was Regina so clearly attached to him?

I managed to watch their lip movements in an attempt to find out what it was they were saying. I managed to catch the boy calling Emma 'Mom,' as well as Regina. I had thought, at first, that the boy was Regina's, but from the way Snow and David acted towards him, the boy was clearly of their blood. There was no possible way Regina could have produced a son that clearly had a good, pure heart, which this boy clearly did.

The thought of the Evil Queen raising a child was alarming, but finding out that Snow was a grandmother and Emma a mother trumped that. Was I interpreting everything I saw correctly? And if so, _what had happened_ while they'd been in that other world?

In the crystal, I caught sight of their group of travelers encountering a band of men in the forest, where I found another familiar face: the infamous Robin Hood, whom I'd heard stories about before the Dark Curse was cast. He appeared to have caught Regina's fancy, though she tried hard to hide it.

They eventually made their way to what had once been King Leopold's castle, and successfully reclaimed from the grasp of the Wicked Witch. From there, they seemed ready and eager to try and start a new life in a land that had become wild in their absence.

* * *

Even after they'd reached relative safety, I still kept careful watch on Snow and her adventures, only this time she had friends that I had never imagined her to have.

The boy who was supposedly Snow's grandson seemed to have an affect on Regina, somehow managing to bring out the good in her. I knew that Regina had once been a good person, but knowing something and seeing it were completely different things. Still, the young boy somehow brought out Regina's good side -and with that emerging goodness, I saw her power change from Dark back to Light.

Even more surprising was the fact that Emma had an enormous amount of Light Magic inside her. As far as I knew, magic didn't run in Snow's family, and yet, there Emma was, practicing with Regina every day in the courtyard of King Leopold's palace. I half expected one to triumph over the other, but to my surprise, they appeared to be only practicing fighting with magic, not trying to actually hurt one another.

When I told Grandmama about Emma's magic, she was as surprised as me. But after careful thought, she told me that it was probably due to Emma being the product of True Love. Such children were rare, but some of these children were born with incredibly powerful magic, which they used to perform great deeds. Eventually, some of them became heroes of legend.

Even knowing that both were equally matched, and even appeared to be friends, watching Emma and Regina work together was tense. At times, I thought that Regina would lose her temper and begin throwing fireballs at people, or turning people into frogs or insects. Instead, she did her best to stay calm, thanks in part to the boy who sat there, watching her practice.

While the two sorceresses did their work, Snow and David were busy trying to piece together their lands again. Deep in the castle, they struggled with creating plans of attack against the small attacking hoards of the Wicked Witch. They also brought order to their lands by sending loyal forces into the Enchanted Forest to search for lost friends or to offer aid. Occasionally, messengers arrived with written letters, or with a group of people searching for a safe place to start their lives again.

But it wasn't long before things came to a head. More than a month after their arrival in the Enchanted Forest, a winged monkey brought a message from the Witch to Snow and David, issuing a challenge and demanding that Regina face her. I read the message myself, using the crystal to focus in on it after it had been left open atop a large table. For some reason, the Witch seemed fully intent on killing Regina, a fact that would probably have been welcomed by my father, if he were the bloodthirsty type.

Ultimately, the battle was rather anti-climatic. In a large, tree-edged meadow near the palace, Regina went to face off with the Witch, but she wasn't alone: Emma was with her, her hands glowing with the brilliant white light that was her magic.

As the Witch launched her magical attack on Regina, a flock of winged monkeys swooped down from the sky, their claws stretched in Emma's direction. Dark magic clashed with Light as the Witch and Regina battled, with Emma holding off the hoard of flying beasts.

From the trees flew a barrage of arrows with rope nets attached, the strands wrapping around the monkeys and bringing them down in groups of two or three. Emma was soon free to leave the creatures to be dealt with by the fighters in the trees, who continued firing arrows at the creatures, keeping the loose monkeys from interfering in the magical battle going on.

With two practitioners of Light Magic thrown into the battle, the tide turned fairly quickly. The Witch was outmatched, and as streams of white light struck at her from two different directions, she melted into a steaming, bubbling goop. The puddle soon began to vaporize, and in moments, the goop had completely dissipated, leaving nothing behind of the Witch.

And so, it was thanks to the actions of Emma and Regina (of all people) that the Wicked Witch was dead, leaving the Enchanted Forest free once more.

That was when I knew that it was safe for us to contact Snow White, and to see if we could try to become close friends again.

* * *

AN: Review?


	3. Reconnections

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**Once Upon a Time**_ , _**Marvel**_ , or _ **Grimm's Fairy Tales**_. Only original characters and ideas are mine.

AN: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and please don't forget to review! Thanks!

 **Chapter 3: Reconnections :**

Papa was overjoyed with the news that the Witch was gone, and that Snow White and David were taking their places as the true rulers of Leopold's castle.

"I will have your Uncle Gregory open the passageway to the outside world, and we'll send a group outside, to carry a message to Snow," he said, as Grandmama nodded in approval. "Once we've had word back that things are truly safe, we'll lower The Barrier and take things from there."

"People might be frightened when we lower The Barrier, but that's to be expected," Grandmama said. "Many of those born after we'd raised it know of nothing else besides the safety we created. But they will learn to adjust, I'm sure. We'll have to –after all, we can't stay under this dome forever!"

And so a message went to my uncle, who agreed to open the passageway so that messengers could be sent out. Papa also sent word to all the villages of the news about Snow and David's return, and how we would need volunteers to go as messengers and guards.

Within a week, we had replies from all the villages and tenants. There turned out to be many men and women who wanted to leave Foxglove for the outside world, some of whom had left the first time as explorers, after the Dark Curse had ended. Papa sent messages to these men and women, welcoming them, and promising to get them back in fighting shape again.

Then, it was time to make preparations.

* * *

More than four weeks afterwards, I was pacing before the fireplace in the evening room, the family's favorite place to gather after the evening meal. However, this evening, I was alone, and growing impatient. I was due to turn into a swan within the next hour, and I was anxious to hear the latest news.

Just today, a letter had arrived from Snow, and the moment it had been put into my father's hands, I had been kept in the dark as to what the letter contained. It was unfair, as I knew there had to be a message for me included in the letter, but Papa wouldn't let me see any of it. Instead, I was to wait until he, Mama and Grandmama had read the letter and discussed the matter.

Muttering under my breath, I thought about all of the work that had gone into obtaining this one message, all the way from the royal palace.

The men and women who had asked to go on this special journey had been in the first groups that had gone outside the boundaries. In spite of my father ceasing those excursions, those few had kept practicing with their weaponry of choice. They knew that, eventually, The Barrier would come down, and we would need men- and women-at-arms to fight. Those who did not leave as messengers would soon become the start of our own armed guards.

"We've never really needed warriors before, not since the last Ogres War," Grandmama had explained to me once. "King Leopold was a good king, and he always kept the realm safe with his soldiers, so we never really needed them here. Even our neighbors are quiet, and were never a threat."

Of course, after Regina and the Wicked Witch, things were very different now.

Of the five separate groups we had dispatched, all had returned, safe and sound. Papa had feared that, with the breaking of the Dark Curse and the return of everyone from the Enchanted Forest, the vilest of villains might also have returned, ready to wreak havoc. That was why he had sent five groups of fifteen out, all well-armed and trained, with horses that were large and swift. Each group had been sent on a different path, in the hopes that one of them would reach Snow White.

The groups had been sent out ten days ago. The first group that had gone out, who had taken the main road through the kingdom, had returned first, with a wagon full of gifts for my family. Of course, with The Barrier up, the wagon hadn't been able to make the journey to our castle –it had been left on the other side while a group of four delivered a large leather packet to us.

The town around Foxglove Castle had been filled with excitement from the moment a shepherd boy had come running into town, talking about riders he'd spotted heading for the castle. Word had been sent to Papa at once, and afterwards, all four of us had gone to await the arrival of those riders.

As soon as they dismounted, the group, two men and two women, approached. The leader of the group, a woman named Amelia, came forward with the packet. Without a word, she presented it to Papa, who accepted it with a nod before ordering the riders into the Castle. It was clear that they needed food, rest, and a good wash.

Then, to my disappointment, Papa asked Mama and Grandmama to join him, but not me. "I don't want you distracting us while we try and sort out what has happened," he said, as though I were a child again. "Besides, we don't know how long we'll be at it, and I know you will need to change form soon."

I'd been angry at being cut out of their conversation, but Papa was right. I had been lazy today, and in accordance with the Curse on me, I would change by nightfall. If I didn't, it would happen anyway, whether I wanted it or not.

Grinding my pacing to a halt, I flopped down in a comfortable chair and threw my legs over the side. Grandmama would have a fit if she saw me sitting this way, but I didn't care. If they were going to treat me like a child, then I wanted to act childishly.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Papa walked in, looking tired. "Well, Drina," he said, closing the door before taking a chair near to mine. "It looks like we're in a bit of a fix."

I felt myself go pale. "Is something wrong?" I asked, sitting properly in my chair.

He shook his head. "No, not exactly," he said, rubbing a hand over his face. "Actually, some things have gone rather right."

He then began to tell me the contents of Snow's letter. In it, she informed my father about the defeat of the Wicked Witch, as well as her army of winged monkeys by her and David's forces. There were numerous groups of trackers and fighters combing through the kingdom, searching for word of any other threat, but so far, things had quieted down.

Snow had also sent messages to some of her other friends, some of whom happened to be royals. Philip and Aurora were two of them, and they openly admitted to being under the power of the Witch. She had, apparently, threatened their unborn child if they didn't provide information to the Witch about Snow White. To keep their baby safe, they had done as she asked.

Snow had forgiven them, though, even if the information they had provided to the Witch had dealt some serious blows to the plans that Snow and David had made to fight their enemy.

Snow also talked about Regina, who had turned over an entirely new leaf. It seemed that the former Evil Queen was forming a romantic attachment with a rogue thief, the infamous Robin Hood, as well as his young son. The two had decided to start a new life elsewhere, and Regina had simply handed over the kingdom to Snow, without a fight or a single casualty.

"I suppose love does conquer all," I muttered as Papa sat back in his chair.

"And that's not the end of it," he said, looking at the paper. "Snow White and Prince David are going to join King Leopold's realm with that of the deposed King George, forming one kingdom." He paused for a moment. "She also wants all of us there for her coronation."

I was dazed. Me, there for Snow's crowning as Queen? Of course!

Papa shook his head. "There is nothing I want more than for you to go, but you know why you can't, don't you?"

My heart plummeted. "My curse," I whispered.

No, I could not go to see my friend, or her family. Once The Barrier came down, I didn't dare to leave our borders, for fear of someone hunting me in my swan form.

A large, warm hand reached out and grasped my own. "I will go with your mother, and we will explain things to Snow ourselves," Papa said, trying to comfort me. "Once she knows, Snow will understand. She might even have friends who can help you! I'm sure the Fairies have returned as well, and their magic is very powerful."

Possibly, but even Light Magic had its limits. Still, it was best to cling to hope when I could, and who knows, maybe the Fairies could help, if only a little.

Swallowing down my disappointment, I nodded my agreement. "Very well, Papa. I will stay here."

* * *

All too soon, it was time to lower The Barrier. With Snow due to become Queen, and Regina no longer a threat, my father decided that it must be done.

His decision was spread throughout the estate, announcing that it was time to become part of the world again. We had been isolated for long enough, and it was time for those born under The Barrier to spread their wings and go out into the world. We would also welcome strangers into Foxglove, but not blindly –from now on, we would have guards and soldiers of our own, all well-trained to protect our people and our land.

Many messages had quickly come flooding to the castle, some hopeful and excited, others filled with fear and worry for the future. People in the town around Foxglove Castle were ecstatic at the idea of trade resuming, and the young folk were filled with dreams of leaving for new starts in other lands, or of meeting new friends from foreign places.

The Barrier was lowered a week after my father sent his decree. Inside the castle, in the room which housed Lucas's Jewel, my grandmother and I gathered. Together, we gently reined in the magic that had kept our land safe for three decades.

Soon afterwards, the messengers that had remained outside The Barrier arrived with Snow's gifts for my family. Among them was a very long letter for me; it had not been sent to the Castle with my parents' message and invitation to the palace.

Rather than wait and see what gifts Snow had sent, I simply grabbed the letter and closeted myself in my room, my fingers rushing to break the seal and read what was inside.

Much of it was the same news in Papa's letter: Snow hurried to reassure me that all was well, and that she was eager to receive me at the royal castle for her coronation. She was already planning the dresses she wanted me to wear to the coronation, the parties, and the celebrations that were scheduled, and she wanted very much for me to come soon, so that I could meet and assist my goddaughter, Emma, who had never had the chance to attend such grand events.

Snow also told me the strangest and most remarkable news: she was a grandmother!

Apparently, in the world without magic, Emma had borne a son when she was a rather young woman. She'd given the baby boy up for adoption, and as fate would have it, the boy had been adopted by the Evil Queen, of all people! I had a terrible time imagining Regina as a mother, but after spying on her, it appears the boy had done wonders for the Evil Queen's personality.

"So now I have a grandson named Henry, for Regina's father," Snow's letter read. "He has a good heart, and is full of wonder and excitement at being here in our world. He would also like to meet you, dear Drina; I've told him a great deal about you since we've been back, and I believe he thinks you will be as good a friend to him as you have been for me."

It broke my heart, reading that. I could not leave Foxglove while my curse remained cast on me, not if I wanted to live. Many kingdoms still hunted swans for food, while here at Foxglove, it was forbidden, so that I could remain safe. I had no choice but to stay here while my parents visited my old friend.

With sadness weighing heavily on me, I forced myself to write a letter I wish I didn't have to send.

* * *

Watching the carriage pull into the large courtyard, Snow White struggled to remain where she stood. Beside her, Charming was holding her hand and looking amused –he knew how badly she wanted to see Drina again, and he found her impatience funny. While she willingly admitted that her excitement sometimes made her lose all restraint, in this case, she felt it might be okay for her to run and meet her oldest and dearest friend.

"Mom, this is the girl that grew up with you, right?" Emma whispered as she tugged nervously at her dress. Gowns were still a new thing for her, and even though breeches were her preferred clothes of choice, she wore the dress Snow had picked out, for this occasion. "The one you said was my godmother?"

Snow did her best to hold back tears. She wished very much that the two had known each other –Drina had been an older sister to Snow, and without a doubt she would have been a second mother to Emma. The two would have been close, like family. Drina would have been the one to hold Emma during her presentation to the kingdom, and would have presented Emma at her first royal ball.

' _So many years wasted, all because of Regina's anger and hatred_ ,' Snow angrily thought before pushing that aside. Emma had broken the Dark Curse, and after all of their trials, from Cora to Neverland, everyone was here, and happy endings were once again possible.

The carriage pulled to a halt before the castle entry steps, and a pair of servants rushed forward to open the door for those inside. Lord Richard stepped out first, and when Snow saw him, she felt a flood of warmth and love as he looked up and gave her the broad, joyful smile she remembered so well. When Lady Katrina stepped out next, Snow couldn't hold back any longer –she rushed to greet the two people who were almost second parents to her.

Laughing, her Uncle Richard swept her up in a tight hug and received Snow's enthusiastic kisses on the cheeks with a grin, just as he had when she'd been a child. Aunt Kat gave kisses of her own, as well as a tight hug that matched Snow's own.

When they separated, Snow looked eagerly at the carriage. When Drina didn't emerge, Snow looked over at her foster aunt and uncle. They looked so torn and saddened that Snow's mind immediately thought the worst had happened. Her fear must have shown, because Uncle Richard was quick to try and reassure her.

"No, Snow, it's nothing like that," he said hastily, eyes looking around the yard. "Is there a place where we could speak privately?"

* * *

A few hours later, Snow sat back in a chair and stared at the letter in her hand. Beside her, David looked worried while Emma looked downright angry.

"So if Drina is cursed, then there has to be a way to fix it, right?" Emma asked, looking between her parents and Drina's. "Every curse can be broken; Regina taught me that. You just have to find the right way to do it."

Richard shook his head. He still looked stunned that Emma was not the tiny baby he was expecting. "My mother believes True Love is the only way," he said, sighing heavily. "And I'm afraid that my desire to keep her safe only led to this. I made many mistakes when it came to Drina's welfare, but she's the one who paid the price for them."

"True Love is possible," David softly told him. "Snow and I are proof of that, as is Emma. If you bring Drina here, I'm sure that-"

"No," Richard snapped. "Someone is bound to find her in swan form, and then she'll be killed by some idiot with a bow and arrow. I won't send my daughter here to die, even if it's an accident."

"She can't stay at Foxglove forever, Richard," Katrina said, putting a hand on his arm. "She's already missed out on so much. Even before The Barrier was erected, we kept her too isolated. Drina needs to find a life of her own."

Snow shook her head, one hand reaching up to rub away the ache forming there. It was hard to believe that those she considered family had put up a magical barrier to fend off Regina's Dark Curse. If Snow had known that such a thing had been possible, she would have sent Emma to Foxglove, where she'd have been safe.

' _But if I had, she wouldn't have been able to break the Curse and brought us all back. We wouldn't be here as a family_.'

Well, that was in the past. Right now, her concern was Drina and how to help her.

A knock on the door caught everyone's attention. Before Snow could ask who it was, Henry came running in, excitement all over his face. The poor boy had been so excited to finally be in the Enchanted Forest that he barely slept at night, always running explore whatever he could during the day.

"Grandma, I heard we had visitors," he said, slightly out of breath from running.

Ever indulgent towards their grandchild, David smiled and proceeded to introduce the Foxes. Since Henry was knowledgeable in most of their family story, Snow told him of what they had been talking about before his arrival.

"So, Drina is under a curse that needs to be broken," Henry muttered, looking thoughtful. "But why can't you bring her here? I'm sure we can find a safe place for her, for when she needs to take swan shape. Maybe a garden or area that's off-limits to visitors, and only Drina can get into? Someplace surrounded by walls with a locked door or magical protections?"

Everyone perked up at the idea, especially Emma. "You are one brilliant kid," she said, going over to give her son a hug. "We could create a walled garden using magic, so that it'll be better protected. If she only needs to spend a certain amount of time as a swan, Drina can go in and out of the garden whenever she wants."

David looked thoughtful. "We'll spread word that the garden will be Snow's gift to her best friend," he said, nodding. "The people will respect that it is off-limits, and only the gardeners will be allowed in during certain days."

Richard and Katrina looked at each other. "But how will we explain Drina coming to stay here at the castle?" Richard asked. "Having her visit is one thing –you could just say that she's visiting her best friend and her goddaughter, to want to get to know everyone again. But having Drina actually live here, long-term, is quite another matter."

Henry looked excited again. "She can teach me about the Enchanted Forest! I know that you guys will be busy running the kingdom, so Drina could come and help me learn all about this place."

Snow couldn't be prouder of him. "Then it's settled. Send for Drina, and I'll tell everyone the coronation is being postponed until she gets here. No," she said, holding up her hand to stave off any protests, "I insist that Drina be here for it. Send the note, and once she's here, we'll talk to her about everything else."

And that's exactly what they did.

* * *

AN: Review?


	4. Reunions and Introductions

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**Once Upon a Time**_ , _**Marvel**_ , or _ **Grimm's Fairy Tales**_. Only original characters and ideas are mine.

AN: Finally; Drina and Snow reunite…again! Plus, we've got this story's version of Steve Rogers and his back-story, so please enjoy the chapter, and please don't forget to review. Thanks!

 **Chapter 4: Reunions and Introductions :**

Looking out the window of the carriage, I felt my heart rise up into my throat. My nervousness had increased over the past few hours, and far outstripped the nerves I'd felt the last time I'd made a similar journey, decades before.

' _Hard to believe it's been that long_ ,' I thought wistfully. The growth all around the carriage was plainly much wilder and larger, a testimony to the time that had passed.

In my pocket was the letter Snow had written to me, along with a message from Papa. Snow had insisted that I come to the coronation, and said that she hoped to find a way to help me with the curse that burdened me so. Papa agreed with her, and had asked that I come to the palace because it might do me some good.

Grandmama had been thrilled when I told her, and helped me pack for what promised to be a very long stay at what had once been my childhood home. When it was finally time for me to leave, she pressed a small pouch into my hand, a tearful smile on her face.

"I don't know when we will see each other again, Drina my dearest," she whispered, holding my hands tightly before I got into the carriage. "So, I want you to have this, and keep it close. Know that I love you, and I'm proud of the woman you've become."

We were out of Foxglove before I opened the pouch. Inside were two sets of miniature portraits: one of each of my parents, and another of my grandmother. I have no idea where she had managed to obtain them on such short notice, but I was thankful to have them.

The whole journey to Snow and David's palace, I was so nervous and frightened that I felt sick to my stomach. I ate little, and slept as much as possible in my swan form, so that I would be able to greet my friend as a human. Such a journey threw me off balance at first, but I quickly got used to it.

And now here we were, pulling up to a set of familiar gates that I never expected to see again. ' _Oh, gosh, I think I'm going to be sick_.'

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick," Snow whispered to her husband as she looked anxiously at the main gate, waiting for Drina's approaching carriage.

A messenger who had been keeping watch on the road had arrived yesterday, with word that Drina's carriage would be arriving today. But long before that, Snow had done everything possible to ready the palace for her friend's stay. A beautiful set of rooms had been prepared, stocked with everything a woman might need, from clothing to several large bouquets of freshly picked flowers. Snow hadn't forgotten her old friend's love of reading, and had taken care to choose a suite with space for numerous bookshelves –that room now housed more than one hundred books, all of them a gift from Snow and David.

"Don't worry," her husband whispered. "I'm sure she's as nervous as you are."

Snow nodded as she watched the carriage approach. Beside her, Lord Richard kept his arms around his wife, both of them staring in the direction of the road. On Snow's opposite side was David, followed by Emma and Henry. Neal was not present, however, and Snow wished he'd stayed instead of going with Belle to prepare a private funeral for his father.

Both Neal and Belle had been heartbroken when Rumplestiltskin had given his own life to save everyone in Storybrooke from Peter Pan. But their arrival back in the Enchanted Forest, as well as their battles with the Wicked Witch, had been just the distraction they needed. Neal had led many fights against the Witch's armed forces, including her winged monkeys, and Belle's research had provided the information needed to defeat the Witch herself, once and for all.

Now that the Zelena was dead, however, it was time for them to get closure. The only way Neal felt that could happen was with a funeral attended by him and Belle, the two people who had loved Rumplestiltskin the most. Emma had wanted to go, too, as well as Henry, but Neal had talked them out of it.

"To me, he was a father," Neal explained. "To Belle, he was her True Love. But to everyone else, he was The Dark One. I don't want him to be remembered that way; I want him to be remembered as the good man he had been, and the person that he could have been. I want him remembered as a hero, for what he did in defeating Pan."

So Emma and Henry had stayed behind. They were clearly upset about it, but with Drina coming, it would give them a much-needed distraction.

The carriage rattled up into the courtyard, and slowly came to a stop. Snow held her breath as the coachman rushed to fold down the step and open the door. Drina's head carefully peeked out, her face giving away a nervousness that Snow matched with her own.

When she saw who stood on the steps leading up to the castle, Drina smiled. Her parents immediately rushed forward to embrace her, the three of them exchanging a few whispers of greeting before pulling apart. Then, Drina's eyes caught Snow's, and the two slowly moved towards each other.

All was quiet as the two of them stared awkwardly at one another. Finally, David moved forward and heartily greeted her with a tight hug and warm words of welcome. The tension broken, Snow playfully pushed him aside so that she could finally embrace her old friend.

For the first time in decades, Snow felt herself wrapped in the warm, comforting arms of the woman she considered her sister. Drina had always had a way of making her feel safe, and it was wonderful to be together again after so many years.

"I missed you," Snow whispered, closing her eyes as Drina's fingers combed through her hair.

"I missed you, too," Drina quietly replied. "It's not fair, that it seems that we've spent more time apart than together."

Laughing a little, Snow pulled back so that she could look at Drina's face. It was un-aged, for the most part –there were little creases in the corners of Drina's eyes and mouth, probably from all of the unhappiness she'd been through in life. Snow was determined to help change that –Drina deserved a happy ending.

"I want you to meet someone special," Snow told her, turning to motion Emma to come close. "Drina, this is my daughter Emma…and your goddaughter."

* * *

My breath caught in my throat as I took a step towards the young woman before me. Observing her through a crystal orb was one thing –meeting her in person was something else entirely.

Even though she looked the same age as me, Emma had the air of someone who had seen and experienced more in her life than anyone could imagine. But being Snow's daughter, I knew that she had to have a strong spirit, and that she would pull through anything life threw at her.

Smiling at the nervous woman, I reached out and gently took her hands. "I never got to see you when you were a baby," I said, my voice quiet. "I did send a blanket I'd made, but I don't know if your parents even got before the Curse was cast."

Emma's eyes went wide. "Wait, _you_ made my baby blanket?"

A flutter of excitement went through me. "You did get it, then?" I asked, looking over at Snow. "I'd hoped you did, but given the chaos going on, I wasn't sure."

Snow gave us both a sad smile. "We got it the day before Emma was born. I wrapped her in it after I gave birth, so that she would have something of our world." She forced her sadness aside and came over to wrap an arm around my shoulders. "But we'll catch up on everything later. Right now, I want to introduce you to my grandson."

I hadn't even noticed the dark-haired boy standing behind Emma. He had a face that was so lit up with excitement and joy that I couldn't help but smile at him. "Hello," I greeted him. "I'm Drina."

"Henry Mills," he said, holding out a hand. When I took it, he lifted it in a gentle up-and-down motion. I took it to be a greeting from the other world, and returned the gesture.

His last name caught in my mind. "Mills?" I asked, looking over at Snow.

"It was Regina's last name, in the other land," she explained. "She adopted Henry when he was a baby."

I sensed a rather long story behind that sentence, but I was willing to wait. Right now, I was content to meet my goddaughter and her son, and get to know them. It was something I'd been waiting thirty years for, after all.

* * *

Snow was quick to usher us into the castle, where some footmen led us to the dining hall. There, a large meal had been laid on a banquet table set with places for seven. David asked for us all to sit, and once we had done so, we helped ourselves to the food and began trading stories.

First, Mama and Papa told them about Foxglove, starting with the raising of The Barrier and stopping at the moment of their arrival for Snow and David's coronation. When they finished, I told everyone about my magic lessons with Grandmama, my life under The Barrier, and how I was managing life, living under a curse.

While I talked, I also answered Henry's numerous questions about magic. He wanted to know all about my lessons, and what it was like being someone who changed shape, whether I willed it or not. Emma tried to hush him once or twice, but I didn't mind it much. He was a delightful boy, and full of curiosity –I could hardly fault him for wanting to know more about magic, when he'd lived in a world that was void of it.

"So, the only way to break your curse is with True Love's Kiss, right?" Henry asked as he reached for a goblet of fruit juice. "I guess if Grandma and Grandpa hold a ball or something, you'll find him. It worked for Cinderella, didn't it?"

Now, everyone, including us at Foxglove, had heard about the infamous Cinderella, and how she'd managed to find True Love after only one night of dancing with Prince Thomas. However, even I knew that the odds of finding True Love at a ball, of all places, were incredibly rare. But I didn't want to stomp on Henry's dream of saving me, so I said nothing.

"I'm afraid it's going to be a bit more complicated than that, Henry," David told him. "True Love is rarer than you think."

"But that doesn't me we shouldn't try," Snow said, throwing her husband a glare. "We'll do everything possible to help Drina. Won't we, David? Emma?"

Both her husband and daughter nodded. "We'll have The Blue Fairy come take a look at you as soon as possible," David said, looking thoughtful. "It's too bad Rumplestiltskin is dead; he'd be helpful with something like this."

The fork in my hand dropped with a clatter onto my plate. "The Dark One is dead?" I gasped, looking at my parents, who appeared just as surprised. "How?"

Snow exchanged uneasy looks with her family members. "It's a long story. Let's just say that he gave his life, so that others could live. In the end, he managed to redeem himself."

Rather than let out a stream of questions, I swallowed them down as I struggled to get a hold of my tangled mess of emotions. I would talk to Snow about all of this at a later time.

By now, everyone was full from their meal, and Snow suggested that I get some rest before we sat down to exchange more tales about had happened over the years. Since my journey had been long, I was fairly tired, and agreed with her.

"I had the Blue Room prepared for you," she said as she led me through the corridors. "You know; the one near the Royal Quarters?"

Yes, I remembered. It had been my favorite suite of rooms in the palace, but I'd been forbidden from staying inside them more than a few minutes. When I was a child, Papa had said it was reserved for important visitors, like ambassadors or royalty from other kingdoms, and he'd been afraid that I might break something valuable.

Now, the doors stood open for me to use.

The room was as beautiful as I remembered. The walls were a deep blue that made the room feel comfortable and soothing. Silver designs ran along the edges of the walls, ceiling, and floor, adding a touch of elegance to the space. The ceiling had many stars painted on it in white and silver, while the walls had drapes of shimmering, dark grey fabric so sheer, it looked like a cloud of stars against the dark blue walls behind it.

The bed was a white wood frame, the mattress draped in blue-and-violet materials trimmed with silver-white lace. There was no canopy over it, but the large wood posts had bed-curtains to block out light. To match the bed frame, the rest of the furniture was a strong, white wood that, in the evening twilight of the room, appeared to glow with magic.

There was one massive difference that had been made to the room, however. When I had last seen it, many years ago, the walls had been decorated with paintings of fields or flowers; now, they had bookshelves that had been filled with texts, more than I could hope to read for years. I knew Snow had done this for me.

"Oh, Snow," I breathed, walking towards the shelves. "You didn't have to do this!"

"I wanted to, because I knew it would make you happy," she said from behind me. "If it makes you feel better, though, consider it as a way for us making up for all of your missed birthdays."

Laughing, I turned and ran to hug her. "You're wonderful," I whispered, holding her tightly.

A soft sniff sounded in my ear, and I knew she was holding back tears. "Why don't you get some rest, and we can have a quiet evening together with both our families," she said, pulling back. "Come down when you're ready."

In minutes, I was alone and settling into the soft bed, my mind going blank as I tucked my head under my wing and went to sleep.

* * *

Looking up from his pile of documents, David saw his beloved wife slip into the room. "Is she doing alright?" he asked, concerned at his wife's expression. "Is she resting?"

Snow nodded and rubbed her head with her fingers. "I wish I knew why Cora had done this to her. Was it out of revenge of some kind? I don't remember the two encountering one another very much, but if Drina's parents had upset Cora, then that could explain it. But they never did, as far as I know."

David decided not to push the issue, and instead move on to a different one. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Reaching out, he pulled on a length of silver rope next to his chair, summoning the man waiting outside. The door to David's study opened, and in walked his cousin, Stephen Rogers.

The two men could almost be brothers, at least in looks. Like David, Steve was tall, blonde, blue-eyed, and (according to many women) a very handsome face.

But while David was slim and muscular, Steve was broad in the shoulders, his frame tapering down towards the waist. But their different physical traits suited their fighting styles: David was excellent with blades, such as knives and swords, and was quick on his feet.

Meanwhile, Steve was built like a knight, and sometimes fought like one, using his round shield as a weapon while simultaneously protecting himself. Even though he was quite strong, strength wasn't everything; as such, he was also quite adept at hand-to-hand combat, as well as being quick on his feet. Steve also knew how to use a sword and knives, and how to fight atop a horse. He could also use anything at hand as a weapon, and was very skilled at jousting, though wasn't something he enjoyed. But if there were tournaments, he would enter, since it was expected of knights to do so.

But he was also a good man, as well as modest; a trait that came from his humble background.

Steve's mother, Sarah, had been the much younger sister of David's mother, Ruth. But unlike Ruth, Sarah had married into a higher station. Joseph Rogers had been a well-off merchant who'd happened upon the pretty Sarah in a marketplace, and the two had fallen in love quickly. Not long after, they were married, and Steve was born.

Even though Steve had been the son of a rich merchant, his life had not gone well. His parents had both died of an illness when he'd been five years old, and no one in the town had known about Sarah's humble background, and so everyone had assumed that Steve had no family living. The orphaned boy had been terrified of being left on the streets, and would have, it a kind man hadn't taken pity on him.

A blacksmith friend of Joseph's had feared for Steve's future, and decided to take the boy in, raising him as one of his own children. From working in the smithy, the youngster soon developed muscles from pumping the billows and hauling heavy tools. When the local lord saw young Steve hard at work, he immediately asked that the boy come to the castle and train to become a knight.

Steve had been reluctant to leave his new family, but his foster father, Abraham, had insisted that he go, saying that it would provide a better life for him, and that he would be able to do good things for others. The thought of helping those who could not defend themselves appealed to Steve, so he'd left, swearing that he would do whatever he could to protect those who needed it.

For years, Steve trained as hard as he could to become a good knight. He studied battle strategies, deductions, weaponry, and practicing fighting on horseback. He also read every book that he could get his hands on, to figure out how to survive in the wild and how to treat battle wounds using whatever herbs and tools he had on hand. When he'd memorized those, he moved on to books about other kingdoms, their people and their creatures.

Some of his fellow pages and squires had thought him foolish for pouring over books when he'd usually be living in a saddle. Steve, however, knew that knowledge was important, and he wanted to get as much of it as possible. He always felt it was best to be prepared, and what better way to be prepared than to have information that could be useful?

Nearly ten years after his efforts began, Steve was knighted. In the audience was his foster family, watching proudly as the great honor was bestowed up him. After the ceremony, Abraham presented his son with a shield that he had crafted as a gift; that shield was the one Steve now bore as his signature weapon.

Although most knights had shields that were long and more of a rectangular shape, Steve's was round, with a large 5-pointed star in the center, ringed in white and red circles. It was lighter and stronger than any other shield in the kingdoms, but what made it truly unique was that, no matter where it was thrown, it always returned to Steve's hands. No one knew how Abraham had constructed it, but most suspected that he'd asked a good witch or the Fairies for help in protecting his foster son.

Not only that, but the lord had seen the fine quality of the shield, and Abraham was immediately given a promising position as His Lordship's blacksmith, which secured the family's future.

Not long after Steve was knighted, the new owner of the Rogers' home located a trunk that had belonged to Sarah, and had given it to Abraham to go through. In the bottom was a journal, and in it, Abraham discovered that Steve might have family still out in the world. He immediately told Steve, who was stunned at the news.

However, Steve was also excited at the prospect of having relatives, and decided to try locating his late mother's family. Everyone knew that Joseph had been an only child, with no relatives living, but Sarah's journal spoke about a sister who had married a shepherd, and lived in a nearby kingdom. Now that he was a knight, Steve decided to go in search of both adventure and family.

By then, however, David had long left his farm, and been taken as a stand-in for Prince James, his twin brother. He had also, by then, wooed Snow, married her, and was leading a rebellion against King George and Regina, the Evil Queen.

After much questioning, it didn't take long for Steve to find out what happened to his mother's family. The moment he heard about David's situation, Steve rode to his camp, where he introduced himself as his cousin.

The two cousins spent several evenings catching up. During that time, Steve discovered that his Aunt Ruth was dead, an innocent casualty of King George's senseless war against David. Angered at the news, Steve offered his services as a knight. David happily accepted his cousin into his army, and with Snow White at his side, the three began planning their attacks.

It took months filled with battles before David and Snow's forces emerged triumphant. Through it all, Steve stuck by their side, protecting them from potential assassins and fighting off enemy troops that got too close to them.

Though he wouldn't admit it to Snow, there'd been times when David felt that, if Steve hadn't been there, either he or Snow might have been hurt or killed.

Once they'd won the wars against King George and Regina, Steve decided that he needed to go back to trying to help others. Both men had been sad to lose the last bit of family he had left in the world, but Steve had a noble heart and a calling that David refused to deny him. As a parting gift, David had a permanent place made for him at court: head of the royal guards. If Steve decided to come back, the role would be waiting for him, no questions asked.

As it happened, when the curse was cast, Steve had been one of the few left behind and frozen in place. Twenty-eight years later, when the Curse was broken and he was finally freed, Steve spent months searching for word about his cousin. He quickly discovered that many of the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest had been whisked away, leaving behind an overgrown, ruined kingdom. Steve found that hard to stomach, so he went on his way again, offering aid where it was needed and fighting many beasts and creatures along the way.

Eventually, he found himself in the kingdom of Prince Philip and Princess Aurora. They were thrilled to have a knight such as him in their realm, and asked if he would help them get rid of the Ogres that were overrunning the land. Steve agreed, and served them faithfully. Even when he discovered they were forced to do the bidding of the Wicked Witch, he knew that they were in a tough position; with Aurora pregnant, the two young soon-to-be parents had been unwilling to jeopardize the life of their child. Rather than be judgmental, Steve had been understanding, and done what he could to help them with their war against the Ogres.

By the time David, Snow and their people returned to their world, Steve had become a well-known and respected warrior known for his good heart and kindness to everyone, noble and commoner alike. When he heard that his cousin had returned and was going to do everything possible to take back his kingdom, Steve suggested to Philip that an alliance between the realms was a good idea. Philip reluctantly agreed, and the two lands joined forces in order to defeat the Witch.

Now that peace was restored and the Witch dead, David very much wanted Steve close-at-hand. He needed someone he could trust to protect the royal family, especially young Henry –the boy was, after all, a prince, and was undoubtedly going to play a vital role in the kingdom's future. David fully intended on having the best guards surrounding his grandson, whether Henry liked it or not.

Standing before the desk, the tall knight nodded in respect to Snow, then to David, who smiled and waved towards a chair. "Sit down, Steve," he said.

Steve did so, even going so far as to lean back a little and relax a bit. "I heard the coronation is going to be soon, now that an important visitor has arrived," he commented as Snow poured him a glass of wine. "Are you putting me on guard detail?"

David shook his head. "No, that's not it. I actually want you to choose guards for my grandson. That kid has an insatiable curiosity about our land, and tends to go poking around to find answers to his questions. Someday, he's going to ask the wrong person the wrong question, and then things will turn really ugly, really fast."

For a moment, Steve was thoughtful as he considered the matter. When he finally spoke, his words surprised both David and Snow. "I'll do it. I'll take charge of the boy's protection myself, as his own personal guard."

"But I want you in charge of the whole Royal Guard," David protested, looking over at his wife, who nodded her agreement. "You'll do more good there."

Steve shrugged. "It's what I'd prefer. Your grandson is a nice boy, but you're right about him getting into trouble. Besides, it makes me feel better, knowing that I'm able to keep a close watch on him."

It was hard to argue with that. And it might be for the best, since Steve would do everything possible to keep Henry safe.

"Alright, then," Snow said, smiling in relief. "Oh, we'll also be assigning Henry a tutor, to help him learn and understand our land. I hope that you'll all get along, if you're going to be spending a lot of time together in the future."

Steve smiled. "I'm sure we will. But right now, I have a few things I need to get done before your coronation. May I take my leave?"

At their nod, he stood, bowed, and left. After he was gone, David turned towards Snow. "Don't you think you should have spoken to Drina about being a tutor to Henry first? I know you wanted her here for the coronation, and invited her to stay as a guest until we found a way to break her curse, but I know you didn't ask her to be Henry's teacher."

"It would be too much, too soon," Snow replied, smiling slightly. "I hope to do it after she's had a bit of wine and is easier to persuade. Besides, a new position will give her something to do, and another person to focus on."

David wasn't going to argue with her just now; he'd simply have to stand by and prevent any fireworks that might happen later. It was a skill he had spent a lot of time perfecting, and was no doubt going to be needed in the near future.

* * *

AN: Review?


	5. Coronations and Balls

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**Once Upon a Time**_ , _**Marvel**_ , or _ **Grimm's Fairy Tales**_. Only original characters and ideas are mine.

AN: Okay, to clear up one reader's question: there is no Captain Hook in this story. Neal is alive and well, and Emma will be with him. I know some people like the Hook/Emma thing, but Emma loved Neal before Hook, and since Neal is Henry's dad, I figured I'd try and keep the family together.

Anyway, enjoy, and please don't forget to review. Thanks.

 **Chapter 5: Coronations and Balls :**

Taking a sip from the cool glass in my hand, I looked around the room and smiled.

Growing up in a royal palace, I'd had the privilege of attending many important functions and grand events. I'd watched Uncle Leopold and Aunt Eva sit upon their thrones, grandly dressed and dazzling as they watched their guests enjoy themselves. I had seen the ballroom lit up with candles, their light shining on the many mirrors and gilded candelabras that decorated the huge room, as well as the array of jewels that decorated the throats and gowns of attending ladies. For days afterwards, dancing bejeweled women and richly dressed men would fill my dreams, and I would find myself eagerly awaiting the next grand event.

But never before had I the honor of being asked to a royal coronation ball.

Ambassadors from foreign lands, and royals from nearby realms had come to see Snow White and her Prince crowned, so the palace was filled, almost to bursting. Dozens of expensive, and impressive, gifts now sat in the royal treasury, each nation determined to out-do the others when it came to showing their generosity.

Across the room, I saw Emma talking with Neal, her love, and Henry's father. The man puzzled me, though I had no idea why. He seemed to be a good man, and a good father to Henry, but I sensed that he had secrets in his past; ones that he had no intention of sharing with anyone but his family. I know that Snow considered me family, and Emma was slowly beginning to think of me as a friend, but I had the feeling that it would take a lot more than that to get Neal to confide in me.

As I watched my goddaughter talk with him, I sipped my champagne again and thought about everything that Emma had told me about herself over the past few days. Snow had insisted that we get to know each other, and even though Emma seemed to not want to share the details of her life with me, I was able to slowly draw them out simply by being a good sympathetic listener.

During our talks, I had been horrified to learn that Emma had been forced to grow up away from her parents, lost in a government system that was unable to find her a safe and happy home to grow up in. My heart broke for her shattered past and sad childhood, but in a way, it had done some good: rather than breaking her, it had forced Emma to be independent, clever, and strong. She'd been forced to think for herself, and find her own way out of tough situations, rather than be a damsel in distress, like so many women in my world were.

"And if she hadn't been alone, she'd never have met my dad and had me," Henry had chimed in once, when the three of us had sat down for tea.

Henry, it appeared, had had a somewhat easier life. Even though he'd been adopted, his foster mother had been Regina, a woman who had grown up with an unfeeling mother. Since Regina hadn't had much (if any) motherly love shown towards her, she hadn't been able to show love in a way that a child really recognized and connected with. The unfortunate result was that Henry had always felt like he didn't really matter to her. He had grown up in a large house, with all the toys any boy could want, but he'd never felt truly loved.

"She changed, though," Henry told me cheerfully as I poured him some tea. "She became good, and she showed that she really did love me. She just didn't really know how to show it very well."

I still found it hard to believe that Regina could love anyone, but from what I had seen in my crystal ball back in Foxglove, Regina really did love her foster son. And from the stories Emma and Henry told me about their adventures, she'd been willing to do anything to keep him safe. If that didn't convince me of her love for him, nothing would.

From my hiding spot behind a pillar, I smiled at how my goddaughter and her son so greatly resembled Snow and David.

Emma had her mother's fair skin, but David's blonde hair and blue-green eyes, a combination that could set any man chasing after her. I saw fierce determination in her face, and great strength in her heart and in her spirit. When she wanted to get something done, she would do it, just like her mother and father. I also had no doubt that her fighting skills and magic would make her a great leader and warrior for the realm. Breaking the Dark Curse and defeating the Wicked Witch had already made her a hero –anything else she did in the future would make her a legend.

Henry was sort of the opposite. He had a heart so great and pure, it rivaled his grandmother's, but he was no warrior. A fighter, perhaps, but the role of a gallant knight was not in his future –I sensed that his paths would be just as difficult, but they would lead him to wisdom and knowledge, not wars and battlefields. Henry would either be a wise king, or the intelligent, loyal advisor behind it.

A tug on my arm drew my attention to the beaming youngster at my elbow. Henry looked very fine in a dark, forest-green velvet ensemble that Snow had had made for him, and he was clearly excited at attending his first set of real royal events.

The coronation had been the first event today, occurring just this morning. Fortunately, it had gone off without a hitch, even though I'd fully expected Regina to create some sort of drama. However, she'd merely stood in the front row, smiling as the royal crowns were placed on Snow White and David's heads. Henry had been the one to hold the pillow with his grandfather's crown, while Emma had held her mother's.

As Snow's close friend, I had held the train of her ermine robe during the procession up to the altar, and stood beside her as she made her vows, silently offering my love and support. When she looked nervously at me, I smiled and winked at her, causing her to smile back. I also noticed David squeezing her hand, which helped steady her even more.

Once the crowns were safely on the new King and Queen's heads, the entire hall erupted in cheers, whistles, and cries of "Long live King David! Long live Queen Snow White!" I had never felt as proud of Snow as I had at that moment. At long last, King Leopold's daughter and heir was crowned, and I knew that he and Queen Eva would have been proud.

When the applause showed no sign of abating, the two newly crowned monarchs politely dismissed the crowd, to rest and prepare for the ball that evening.

Even as I stood there, my dear friend and her husband were gliding across the floor, smiling happily at one another as their crowns twinkled and gleamed upon their heads. I saw Regina go by in a modestly cut gown of deep sapphire-blue velvet trimmed with silver; her escort, Robin Hood, wore a deep grey satin that went well with her outfit.

Emma and Neal had decided to wear the same forest green as their son. Emma, however, had heavy gold-and-silver embroidery all over her gown, to match the emerald tiara and necklace she wore. Neal's green outfit was simply cut, but the material was rich satin shot with gold. He looked as dashing as Emma was beautiful.

Beside me, Henry gave me a hopeful look. "Uh, I don't know if you know, but I'm a bit clueless about how I'm supposed to fit in here," he said cheerfully. "I'm going to need someone to help teach me all the rules and everything about the Enchanted Forest."

I raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help smiling at him. Even when being blunt, I found him to be absolutely endearing. "Are you asking me to help find you a tutor?" I asked. "I have several family members that I can recommend to you, or your grandmother." Goodness, it was still so strange, calling Snow that!

Henry gave me a lopsided smile. "Actually, I was hoping that _you_ would be my teacher."

I stared at him in shock, nearly dropping my glass. "What? _Me_?"

"It makes sense," he went on. "Grandma loves you and considers you part of the family, and I think you can be trusted to give me the kind of education I need. I think Mom likes you, too, and she doesn't like many people."

That smile of his turned into a hopeful grin. "So what do you say?"

Speechless, I stared at him. After a moment passed, Henry sighed a little, but didn't lose his grin. "Besides, if you stay here, we might be able to find a way to reverse your current situation."

A lump rose up in my throat as my eyes went to my parents, who stood in a far corner, chatting with some of the older nobility. I didn't want to leave them, but Henry was right –I had so many possibilities here, like forming new friendships and renewing old ones, it was hard to pass up. Besides, Henry was a sweet, smart boy, and I knew that teaching him would not only be fun, but good for both of us. I'd been out of the world for too long –it was time to get back into it.

"If your grandmother will have me, I'll most happily become your tutor," I said. "But let's not mention it to anyone right now. We'll enjoy the ball, and talk more tomorrow."

"Sure!" he said cheerfully, looking around the room. "Oh, my moms are waving at me. I'll catch up with you later."

As soon as he left, though, the dance ended, and Snow White and David came up to me, both of them grinning like a bunch of lovesick idiots. I couldn't help but be just as happy for them.

"Drina, you look lovely," David said, reaching a hand out.

I placed my hand in his to accept his gracious kiss. "Oh, I doubt it," I joked. "But I have to admit, dark purple is a good color to wear. If someone spills wine on me, it won't show."

Snow laughed. "I wish I'd thought of that, but white is the color for us to wear on a day like today."

A server brought glasses of pale sparkling wine, and while my friends sipped, I let the server take my glass away. I wasn't much of a drinker, and I wanted very much to be able to remember every moment of this event. It wasn't often I got to be part of a royal coronation ball!

Just then, a rousing song began to play, signaling the start of a group dance and calling everyone to the floor. The older dancers made way for the younger ones, and as the song headed towards the note that would start the dance, Snow and David dragged me to the floor. The crowd immediately parted to make room for their monarchs, and the three of us reached our posts just as the dance started.

Round and around we went, weaving back and forth before forming ringed circles of joyful moving bodies. Laughter filled the air as each woman was met by a man, who lifted them up into the air, turning them about above the floor before setting them down and repeating the movements all over again. It was a long and deceptively simple routine, but a great favorite with everyone, including me.

When the song and dance ended, Snow whisked me towards the refreshment table, where the other dancers had stampeded to as soon as they could. But with Snow dragging at my arm, I managed to get ahead of the crowd and snag a lovely glass of cool lemonade before anyone else could. A few guests gave me jealous glances, but said nothing.

"Don't mind them, Drina," Snow whispered as she led me towards an open window so that we could cool off. "Many of the younger nobles just wish they were friends of the new King and Queen. If they bother you, let us know. You're our friend, and David and I always protect our friends."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I merely gave her a warm smile and a hug, which she accepted. When we pulled apart, Snow began pointing out some of the visiting dignitaries and royals. In one corner was Prince Philip, who looked as though he wished he were anywhere but here, given that his wife was pregnant and had been unable to travel.

In another corner, I saw Prince Thomas and his princess, the legendary Cinderella. Her golden hair was pulled away from her fair face, tumbling in elegant curls down her back and setting off her sky-blue gown perfectly. She seemed to be having a wonderful time as her husband whispered into her ear, right before he pressed a kiss to her lips.

Against my will, I found myself growing jealous. There were so many couples here: Regina and Robin Hood; Snow and David; Emma and Neal; Cinderella and her prince. All of the other young women were being asked to dance, but here I was, alone.

' _You'd think, as friend to the King and Queen, that I'd have my choice of suitors_!' I silently complained, barely hiding my anger behind a mask of calm.

Maybe it was because no one knew what to make of me yet. My family and I _had_ been gone a long time, and most of the friends we had had before the Curse were almost strangers to us now.

Still, I was a friend of _Snow White_! Even the most power-hungry noblemen should have tried approaching me at this point.

Before I could get fully upset, I spotted a tall figure in dark blue and silver out the corner of my eye. Turning my head to get a better look, I couldn't help but be surprised. There stood the knight I had seen in the battlefield with Prince Philip!

Snow turned her head to see what had caught my attention, and smiled. "That's Steve Rogers, David's cousin."

I looked over at her in surprise. " _David's_ cousin?" Snow and David had never mentioned him before. "How had that come about?"

Snow smiled. "He's the son of David's mother's sister, and he's a fully-trained knight. When we struggled to take back the kingdom from King George and Regina, he fought with us, but left to try and help those who needed a champion. David and I asked him to come back to be Captain of the Guards, but in the end, he decided he wanted to personally guard Henry."

If what she said about him being with them during the war against Regina was true, how had I not seen him in the crystal back in Foxglove?

I froze that thought. The crystal itself wasn't very big, and I'd had a limited view of everything that had been happening around Snow and David. Besides, I hadn't been able to look in on them all the time, so in all likelihood, the man had simply been out of view when I checked in on Snow, or not even present.

Still, the news was unexpected, particularly one aspect of it. "I don't think Henry will like having someone hover over his shoulder like that," I drawled out. "Your grandson likes his independence."

My friend looked a little sad. "I know, but it's necessary. Whether he chooses to admit it or not, Henry is a Prince, and he has to be protected until he's able to defend himself."

As much as I wanted to argue on Henry's behalf, I decided to let it drop. Besides, Snow was right; until he was able to defend himself, even in the most limited sense, Henry was helpless and needed to be guarded.

Turning my head, I watched the Captain drift along the edges of the crowd, his eyes alert, but friendly. He was incredibly handsome in his blue-and-silver attire, and I was clearly not the only woman who thought so. I noticed many noblewomen and serving girls eying him, but he acknowledged none of them. Instead, he seemed content to drift through the ball, not dancing with anyone and simply keeping to himself.

When he looked over at us, I felt myself blush and look away. Snow caught me, and had the nerve to laugh as I glared at her. "I could introduce you, if you'd like," she whispered. "He's a good man, and I'm sure he'll be glad to meet you."

I shook my head. I had very little experience with men, and it would only make things awkward. Mercifully, rather than poke fun at me, Snow gave me an encouraging smile and provided the Captain with a friendly nod before leading me off to an open balcony. The cool night air was soothing on my skin, and I was able to take a few calming breaths to try and ease my embarrassment.

When I felt like myself again, I gave Snow a sly look. "You know, Henry asked me to stay and become his tutor. He seems most determined, though I suspect it's mostly because he wants to help break the curse on me."

Snow gave a small chuckle. "I think it's the hero coming out in him. He wants to help save you, but doesn't know how yet. He probably thinks that if we all do enough research, we'll find a way to break your curse without having to find your True Love."

"It might be possible, but we won't know for sure until we can get the Blue Fairy here," I said, careful to remind Snow of her promise to do just that.

She looked a little sad and guilty. "I didn't want to tell you until tomorrow, Drina, but since you've brought it up, I guess I should. I wrote to the Blue Fairy, inviting her to come for the coronation and to try and help you, but she said she couldn't. There's so much for the Fairies to do, it'll be months before Blue can visit."

There was a slight hesitant pause before Snow continued. "She also said that the curse was a powerful one, and that True Love is the only force able to break it."

The hope I'd clung to for years cracked a little. If the Blue Fairy couldn't help me, then I would have to do it myself. Happy endings were possible, but it would take hard work to get there. And since when had I ever been afraid of hard work?

"It's alright, Snow," I assured her. "For now, I can honestly tell you that I would be honored to be Henry's tutor. He seems excited about it, and it always helps if a student is willing to learn."

Snow burst out laughing. "Would you believe that he was once a student in my class?"

I stared at her. " _You_ were a teacher?" Snow had been impatient as a child, and thinking of her as a teacher to children was hard for me to imagine.

"Yes, in the other world," she said, nodding. "The children were sweet, and I actually enjoyed it. If David and I didn't have a kingdom to rule, I would gladly teach Henry everything he wants to learn."

Reaching out, she took my hands in her. "But instead, I'm putting my faith in _you_ , Drina. Please, teach my grandson what he needs to know about this land, and all of the wonderful and dangerous things that dwell in it."

Touched, I smiled at her. "I'll do everything I can, Snow. I promise."

She pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, Drina."

When we pulled apart, I saw hesitation again on her face. "What is it?" I asked, concerned. Was she having second thoughts about this already?

"I was thinking of having you teach Emma a few things, too," Snow admitted. "All she's ever known has been that other world, and I think that being here might be hard on her."

She shook her head a little. "But I think she'll be against it. She likes learning things on her own, and since I'll be making time for her, I'll try and teach her some things on my own. You try and focus on Henry, and I'll do what I can with Emma."

I agreed. "I'll start Henry on some easy things tomorrow afternoon, after I've had some time in my other form."

Luckily, I had a safe haven outside the palace to do that in. The day after my arrival, Snow had shown me private garden that had been set up for me by the royal family. It was a walled-in area, and it was mine alone –no one was allowed inside unless they had permission.

"David and I have also decreed that no swans are to be hunted within fifty miles of the palace," Snow had cheerfully said as she guided me around the garden's large stone fountain. "That way, if you feel the need to stretch your wings, you can do so without worry."

I'd wanted to tell her that, royal order or not, people might still hunt swans and not get caught. But I hadn't wanted to ruin the nice time we were having, so I kept quiet and nodded.

That was when David appeared at the balcony doors, a frazzled look on his face. "Snow, I need you. Some of the nobles want to talk business, and I think the only thing that will chase them off is if we both hit them with our best shot."

Snow and I burst out laughing. "Aw, poor Charming needs to be rescued by Snow White," I teased. "You go on, Snow; I'll be there in a bit."

She pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek and left. I, meanwhile, decided to savor the quiet of the cool night.

* * *

AN: Review?


	6. A Fresh New Start

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**Once Upon a Time**_ , _**Marvel**_ , or _ **Grimm's Fairy Tales**_. Only original characters and ideas are mine.

AN: Here's the next chapter, in which Steve and Drina finally meet! Please enjoy, and don't forget to review! Thanks!

 **Chapter 6: A Fresh New Start :**

The morning after the ball, I woke with a hangover the size of the Enchanted Forest.

Inside my head, memories of the night before drifted through my mind like images from a dream. I remembered Henry rushing around the room, chatting up the visiting royals and laughing with some of the younger nobles who had come for the ball. He also made a few stops to talk with Emma and Regina, as well as Neal, who ruffled his son's hair and made him laugh as some sort of joke or another.

I vaguely remembered Snow and David pressing glasses of champagne into my hands whenever they stopped to talk with me, or after we all joined in one of the group dances. I had some experience with alcohol, thanks to the parties I'd attended in Foxglove, but it had been years since I'd been to any kind of gathering, and even longer since I'd had any strong alcohol. At home, I had wine with dinner, or the occasional glass of hard cider, but the stronger stuff was something I had never indulged in…until now.

A maid gently knocked on the door, and after I called for her to enter, she peeked into the room to see how I was doing. Once she saw my face, she and two other maids quietly entered; the first carried a breakfast tray, another had a large porcelain bowl, and the third had a pitcher of water, a green medicine bottle, and a glass on a tray. The maid with the bowl made it in time for me to be sick, and the one with the water poured me several glasses before I waved her off.

After a spoonful of tonic and a long soak in a tub, I felt well enough to nibble down my breakfast without any further 'incidences.' The maids were sympathetic, all of them doing everything possible to make me comfortable as I struggled to make it through my morning meal. Fortunately, the tonic did its job, and once I'd eaten, I chose a dove-grey silk gown with a lavender sheen to wear for the day. A purple sash and some purple silk flowers braided into my hair, and I was ready.

The minute I stepped outside the door, I nearly collided with a footman, who gave me a bow as he offered me a silver tray stacked with messages. "For you, my lady," he said.

I looked at the stack. "All of them?" I asked doubtfully. At the footman's nod, I took the letters and went back into my room to read them.

The first message was from my parents. They were both going to sleep late, and had no intention of leaving their room before noon. Other messages from Snow and Emma declared the same thing, which meant I would have the morning to myself, at the very least.

Sighing, I folded the papers and tucked them into a drawer. What was I going to do with all of my free time? Tour the castle and see what had changed while I'd been away? Perhaps walk the halls and see if I might run into any of the visiting royals or dignitaries?

A beam of light shining through the window decided for me. It was a beautiful day, so why not explore the gardens?

The halls were fairly empty as I made my way downstairs. Maids, footmen and butlers fluttered about, cleaning up after the party last night and carrying messages back and forth. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of how every adult attendant at the ball had probably decided to sleep today away. There might be a few exceptions to that, but for the most part, it made it seem that I might just have the castle to myself for a while.

None of the servants stopped me as I slipped down to the gardens, my feet taking me straight to the walled area that housed my own private garden, safely away from prying eyes. The walls of this particular garden were magically protected and spelled to allow only myself and those of the royal family inside –no one else could enter through the four doors that led directly inside, unless the spell had been modified to let them in.

I somewhat remembered the garden from many years ago, when I'd been a child playing on the palace grounds. Back then, this particular garden had only been walled in on three sides, and a charming iron fence had formed the fourth side. Part of me wondered at how quickly the last wall had been constructed, but I supposed that Emma, or even Regina, had helped with it. Whatever way it had been done, the doors and walls were solid, and well-made. If I wanted to be alone in peace and quiet, I would get it.

Carefully putting my hand against the wood, I smiled as the door eased open. The scent of a dozen different flowers and flowing clean water met my nose as I went in and shut the door behind me, cutting me off from the outside world. When I'd been a child, this had been a simple rose garden, with a large tree bearing a swing standing in the center.

Now the garden was truly a work of wonder. More than two dozen different kinds of blossoms were planted all over, their scents drifting lazily through the air. A rainbow of colors danced along the ground as the flowers moved in the breezes that came over the walls. The single tree in the center provided excellent shade, and the small swing that had once hung there had been removed, so that a large bench could be placed underneath. A large, closed box full of cushions sat near the bench, enchanted to keep insects, rodents and the weather out.

Cursing myself for forgetting to bring a book to read, I decided to take a small walk instead. As I made a note to myself to have a box of books kept here, my eyes took in the beauty of the flowers and the lush green grass –roses, irises, violets, and rhododendrons danced in my wake as I made my way along the stone path.

But even though they were breathtaking, the flowers took up only half of the garden. The other half was dedicated to a flowing fountain and the small pond it poured into.

The fountain had, of course, been spelled to always flow with clean and fresh water, so that if I swam in it, I would not catch an illness. The spell over it also ensured that, in the summer, it would be pleasantly cool, and in winter, it would be just warm enough to keep frost or ice from forming.

' _In cases like this, I absolutely adore magic_ ,' I thought with a sigh, my eyes watching the water shimmer in the sunlight.

This was only my second time in the garden –the first had been a few days after my arrival at the palace, when Snow had brought me, to tell me about it and get my approval on how it had been designed. Up until that point, I had spent my time as a swan indoors, safe in my room, so that none of the guests in the palace caught sight of me and decided that they either wanted a black swan as a pet, or as an entrée for their evening meal.

But right now, the thought of a nice swim was a nice one, and before I thought twice about it, I was shifting into my swan form. Once the change was complete, my feathers fluffing out as I tried to make myself comfortable. After they'd settled, I slowly waddled my way to the pond and set to gliding across the surface, the cool water soothing to each of my senses.

The blissful silence, the scent of water and blossoms, and the warmth of the sun created a sense of peace inside that I had only felt on Moon Lake, back in Foxglove. It was nice to know that I had a place like this to retreat to, when things grew too difficult for me to bear.

Time slipped by, and when I lifted my head to try and figure out what time it was, I heard a quiet rustle of cloth near the shore. Alarmed, my head shot up as my survival instincts clamored for me to flee. Before I knew it, my wings were spread and flapping aggressively, even as my human mind reminded me that I was safe.

"It's alright, Drina," a familiar voice called to me. "It's only me."

I stopped flapping and settled back to the surface of the pond. Snow came towards me, a look of wonder and appreciation on her face. It was then that I realized that this was the first time she was seeing me in my swan form.

"Oh, Drina, you're beautiful!" she exclaimed as I paddled up to her. Always the gentle soul, Snow slowly reached out a hand, waiting for me to approach her. To show I wasn't afraid, I arched my neck so that I could nuzzle her palm with my beak.

Holding perfectly still, I let her soft, gentle fingers slowly caress my head, neck, and wings. Snow's face, which had just yesterday been full of worry and pre-coronation anxiety, now grew calm and serene.

"Would you like to join me for lunch? I brought a basket full of delicious things." She smiled. "And Henry will be here soon. I think he'd like to see you transform, but if you don't want to wait, you can do so now."

"Do what now?" Henry asked as he ran through one of the doorways. When he caught sight of me, his eyes widened. "Oh, wow! Drina, is that you? You're beautiful!"

Clacking my beak, I made my way to the shore and shook myself off. I knew from experience that if I was damp in this form, I'd be damp in my human one, so I waited until I had warmed up and dried enough so that I could change. My feathers dried quickly, and as soon as I felt comfortable enough to change, I slipped behind the tree and did so.

When I emerged, Henry looked so disappointed that I had to laugh. "I don't like having people watch when I change shape, Henry," I told him. "Magic sometimes makes people uneasy."

"But I've seen magic before," he protested, but quieted when Snow gave him look.

I shrugged. "Well, it's how I feel about it. Now, what's for lunch? I'm starved!"

We sat on the blanket that Snow had brought, and ate our way through the large meal prepared by the palace cooks. When we finished, Snow looked between me and Henry, indicating that she wanted to talk about me starting my new position as Henry's tutor.

"Now that the coronation is over, I would like Henry's education to begin as soon as possible," Snow said as she picked up a strawberry from a plate. "He's curious, he's bright, and he's very eager to learn about our land."

Henry gave me an excited grin. "Grandma and Grandpa gave me some books to read. I can show them to you, and you can tell me if they'll be useful, or if I need new ones."

I agreed to the idea, and after helping Snow pack up the remnants of lunch, I followed Henry to his rooms. Meanwhile, Snow handed the basket to a passing maid before heading up to her own rooms.

Henry's suite was in the wing that housed the entire royal family. Snow and David had moved into the largest suite at the end of the hall, the rooms occupied by the King and Queen when they chose to share a room. There were also individual suites for the King and Queen, but it seemed that those had been converted to house others. Henry told me that Emma had moved into the rooms that had once been Queen Eva's, and Henry was in King Leopold's old suite. The royal nursery currently stood empty near Snow and David's room.

Henry let the doors swing open, and as he searched through the shelves full of books, I looked around. I'd only been in the room twice in my life, but I remembered those times well. My Uncle Leopold's room had once been a deep, golden yellow, with white or golden wood furniture.

Now it was a dark forest green with gold trim along nearly every wall and bit of fabric. The furniture was now dark mahogany or ebony, giving the room a more youthful, masculine feel than it had before. Along the walls hung paintings of forests and beasts, as well as swords and spears, all of them noticeably dulled so that no one hurt themselves when handling them. It was a room made very much for a young man, but it was still comfortable and welcoming to visitors.

"Here they are!" Henry chimed, arms full as he ran towards me. "What do you think?"

I looked at the titles and nodded my approval. Two were books about the magical creatures that lived in the Forest, one on two-legged creatures and the other on four-legged species, including those that lived in the air, underwater, or underground. The third was a history book, and the fourth was a geographical text.

"I studied some of these when I was younger," I told him with a smile. "Are you reading one at a time, or skipping from one book to the other?"

He pointed to the ones on magical creatures. "I thought those would be the most interesting and most fun. The author seems to know what he's talking about, and I do like a lot of what I've read."

"All right, then," I said, handing the books back to him. "Read your way through this one," I pointed to the text on two-legged creatures, "and _don't_ skip chapters, even if you think they're boring. When you're done, let me know, and I'll give you your first study assignment."

The excitement on his face faded a bit, and I had to laugh. "Fine, I'll make it easy on you. When you're finished, chose one of the creatures from the book and write a report on it. I'll give you four days. How does that sound?"

Henry perked up a bit. "Sounds good. I'll get started right now!"

I reached out and grabbed his arm before he could slip away. "Let's go to the library, first. I want to acquaint you with some books that might come in handy for your report."

As we walked down the hallway, Henry asked a dozen questions about the books I might assign him, as well as whether or not he would have free time to take up other lessons.

"I want to learn to swordfight light Grandpa," he said, his voice full of eagerness. "And ride a horse. I love animals."

"Well, I'll have to speak to your parents and grandparents so that I know what they have in mind for your education, but I'll make sure that you aren't overwhelmed with studying," I promised. "When I was your age, I preferred books and the library to riding or hunting. I don't expect that from you, but I do want you to try your best in all things, even if you end up not being as good at it as your grandfather and grandmother."

I chuckled a little. "You know, before everyone was whisked to that other world, your grandmother was the best horsewoman in the land. In her letters to me, she told me about all the medals and awards that she won in the contests she took part in. I doubt that she'll have time to teach you to ride, but perhaps you could get a few tips on how to be better at it."

I had to pause as Henry froze and stared at me. "Grandma was a champion horse rider?" he asked in wonder. "Really?"

As we resumed our way to the library, I told him about the letters Snow had written in the years leading up to The Barrier going up around Foxglove. I loved horses, but riding them had always proved difficult for me; I was glad to live the experiences through Snow's letters about her equestrian events.

' _Although, now might be a good time to learn to ride properly_.' I'd only ridden two or three times in my life, so perhaps it was time to try it again.

When Henry and I reached the library, I pushed the large doors open and led him to the section I knew held what I was looking for. The library hadn't changed in the time I'd been gone, except to add books to the collections. I had a distinct feeling that a spell had been put over the grounds, keeping intruders out and preserving everything within -knowing Regina, it had probably been her attempt to protect what she felt was hers.

Well, in spite of that, everything was still here, so finding a few extra books for Henry to read was an easy task. I even chose a book on fighting and another on horses, so that he could familiarize himself with both before his lessons began.

"Remember, reading about something and experiencing it are two completely different things," I warned him. "What seems easy or simple on paper can be much harder in real life."

Henry nodded as he took the books. "I learned that first-hand, back in Storybrooke."

That caught my attention. I hadn't heard much about that distant world; perhaps Henry could teach me about that while he learned from me. "You'll have to tell me all about that sometime."

Behind me, I heard what sounded like a man coughing politely. Turning, I felt a blush rise in my face. It was Steve Rogers.

* * *

Steve had spent the morning after the coronation wandering the palace, familiarizing himself with its many hallways, room, and servant passages. He took his job of protecting his cousin's grandson very seriously, and even if the palace and its grounds were huge, Steve fully intended to memorize every inch of it.

He had wanted to begin his duties immediately, but David wanted to give Henry time to adjust to having someone follow him everywhere, so Steve had elected to stay away for as long as he deemed fit. But by the afternoon, Steve had begun to feel his knightly duty pulling at him, so he decided to go the royal wing of the palace to try and talk with Prince Henry.

Oddly enough, Snow White and David's daughter and grandson did not really consider themselves royalty. True, David was a shepherd, but there was a sort of charisma that he had that made people forget all about his humble beginnings, if they knew about it at all. And by being married to Snow White, David had, in fact, become a Prince, a position he fit into very well.

However, Princess Emma and Prince Henry still considered themselves average people. In fact, they didn't even want to be addressed as Prince or Princess, merely Emma and Henry.

But royal they were, and since Henry was an heir to the throne, Steve was determined to keep him safe. So he had decided to fully offer his services to the boy, in the hopes that he could begin his task immediately.

However, before he could, Steve spotted the young Prince in the hallway with a young woman that he had seen at the coronation and the ball: Lady Andrina Fox, close friend of Snow White and godmother to Princess Emma.

In the short time he'd been at the palace, Steve had heard many whispers and stories about Lady Andrina. He'd heard about the great magical barrier that had protected her family's lands during the time of the Dark Curse, and how the entire estate had learned to be completely self-reliant. He didn't think it was right, them not offering to keep the royal family safe, but since no one had known what the Evil Queen's plan had been until it was too late, he was willing to let that pass.

' _After all, Snow White forgave them, so I suppose I can as well_.'

At the ball, he'd also heard she was going to live at the palace for the foreseeable future. Word was that Queen Snow White desperately wanted her childhood friend, a woman almost like a sister, to come live with her and help Prince Henry adapt to life in the Enchanted Forest. It was a good idea, and if people were right, Lady Andrina would help with anything Snow White asked of her.

Watching them closely, Steve saw the two walk down the hall, heading to the castle library. Thankful that he wasn't wearing his armor, Steve dared to follow them.

Once he reached the library's doors, he peeked inside, watching as they disappeared around one of the immense shelves. Of course, Steve felt compelled to follow. Around the shelves he went, moving about the room until he found them in a far corner, talking about learning things first-hand, versus learning out of books.

Coughing politely, Steve waited for their attention to turn towards him. To his surprise, Lady Andrina blushed at being caught unawares. He felt a little embarrassed himself –dealing with women, particularly noblewomen, was not his forte. Oh, he knew that noblewomen tended to admire knights, and often threw themselves at them, but even after all this time, Steve had never really developed the skill of talking with them.

"My lady," he said, bowing politely to her, which she returned with a curtsey. Steve then bowed to his new charge. "Your Highness, I'm Steve Rogers. I was not sure if your grandfather, the King, told you, but I'm to be your personal guard, protector and champion. I wanted to present myself to you and offer my services to you in person, as I'm eager to begin my duty to you."

The prince immediately looked upset. "Why? I don't need one. I can take care of myself!"

Lady Andrina reached out and put a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know you think you can, Henry, but remember, the Enchanted Forest is a dangerous place."

Then she laughed a little. "Believe me; having a guard can't be as bad as being trapped under a magical dome for thirty years! I was protected, but not allowed to go anywhere. And I'm sure that he won't follow you everywhere; there will be instances where he will keep his distance from you. But don't be so hasty to be angry towards a man who only wants to keep you safe."

Steve, who had begun to worry that the Prince would refuse him, began to relax as his charge did. If Henry had refused him, Steve would have had to report it to David, who would not have been happy with his grandson. The last thing Steve wanted to do was cause trouble within the royal family; he liked and respected them too much.

Prince Henry looked at him closely, and sighed. "Okay, I'll try it for a little while. But if I don't like it, I'm going to tell Grandma and Grandpa." He looked at Steve. "And don't call me 'Prince Henry,' or anything like that."

Laughing, Lady Andrina gave him a hug around the shoulders. "Don't worry; if you don't like him, I'll speak to your grandmother myself."

Turning to face him, the Lady offered a hand. "I am Lady Andrina Fox. But since I have the feeling that we are going to be spending a great deal of time together in the future, you may call me Drina."

Steve took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, ignoring the slight tingle that ran up his fingers at her touch. "You may call me Steve. I look forward to getting to know you and Henry better."

When their hand separated, Steve took a step back and gave a polite bow. "I'll start my duties tomorrow morning. Good day."

* * *

As Steve walked away, I did my best to ignore the tingling in my fingers and focus on Henry, who wanted to know more about the library.

After setting Henry loose to explore the huge space, I tried pushing all thought of the handsome knight out of my head. Part of me was giddy at having finally met him and introduced myself, but the sensible part of my mind reminded me that there would soon be a large group of noblewomen vying for his attention. I wouldn't stand a chance.

' _Still, you'll be near him often, nearly every day_ ,' a voice in my head whispered. ' _That's an advantage that none of the others will have_.'

True enough, but I shouldn't be thinking about that now. Henry was my first concern, not attracting the attention of a knight! Maybe one day, I would find someone, but I doubted that would happen anytime soon.

"Drina, look what I found!" I heard Henry loudly whisper to me from around a corner.

Smiling, I went to find my charge. It seemed that our lessons had already begun.

* * *

AN: Review?


	7. Quality Time Together

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with **_Once Upon a Time_** , **_Marvel_** , or ** _Grimm's Fairy Tales_**. Only original characters and ideas are mine.

AN: Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review. Thanks!

 **Chapter 7: Quality Time Together:**

"Drina, could you tell me again about flying horses?" Henry asked eagerly, his face turned up towards me as he waited for me to reply.

Smiling, I opened the book we were studying, and settled myself onto the bench. "Alright, but listen closely this time. And don't get any ideas on how to capture them!"

He gave me a slight pout as I began reading through the chapter, but stayed quiet as I spoke. It was so nice, having a student who thirsted for knowledge!

In the month that I had been here, Henry and I had managed to iron out a routine that both of us were comfortable in. I had him under my care from after breakfast until just before lunch, and in those few hours, I tried to answer all of his questions, and teach him everything he wanted to know.

The problem: Henry wanted to know _everything_ there was about The Enchanted Forest.

Growing up in a land with no magic or happy endings, Henry longed to know all about a world that he had grown up believing he would never see. Now he was here with his family, and his curiosity had him going through book after book, his bright mind absorbing all kinds of information even as it ached for more.

Emma thought I was pushing him too hard, but in fact, I was trying to hold the poor boy back, so that he wouldn't burn out. But even as I tried to carefully pace everything in an effort to keep Henry from over-doing it, I couldn't stop him from sneaking into the library and reading whatever book he was interested in. I wanted to order the head librarian to deny him entry, but Henry's status far outranked mine, so any orders I issued could easily be overruled. I would just have to let him have his way, until Emma or Snow issued a command that he would listen to.

After I finished the chapter, we both got up from the bench and began heading for the stables. He would have his riding lesson, followed by a two-hour break, so that he could clean up, eat lunch, and have a short rest before going to his weapons lessons. Once those were done, he would spend an hour with his grandparents, who would tell him about their day listening to petitions from the citizens, and their judgments. It was Snow's hope that Henry would learn wisdom and understanding from those decisions, so that he would make wise decisions when he grew older.

"I want to make sure that he doesn't become a hot-headed warrior," Snow told me once when we were alone. "He can be rash, like me or David, but I want to make sure that he has lessons he can reflect on in the future."

I understood that entirely. For all that Henry was a sweet, kind, and rather patient young man, he was young, and impatience was a trait that all young people his age had. Snow might not have been able to be a mother to Emma, but she was going to do her best to be a good grandmother and example to her grandson.

When Henry was in his other lessons, I had most of the day to myself. I spent that time creating or going over lesson plans for Henry, keeping things organized for his sake and mine. I also spent a good amount of time reading through the assignments he finished –sometimes, he was a bit overenthusiastic, and tended to turn in five or six pages when I only asked for two or three. But he was a good writer who put a great deal of effort into his work, so I rather enjoyed reading anything he turned in.

During the rare times I had completely free, I lost myself in a book or wrote letters home to Mama and Papa, to let them know how I was doing, what I had been up to lately, and the latest news from the palace.

However, I usually went to oversee Henry's other lessons. I would secretly observe him from the shadowed doorways around the training arenas, my nerves on the verge of fraying as I watched my charge learn to ride a horse and swing a sword. Henry seemed to get along well with horses, and was a natural with weaponry, but that didn't stop me from worrying every time the horse started to get fidgety, or a practice blade got swung in Henry's direction.

Keeping close to Henry's side through all those lessons was Steve Rogers. The man was a constant feature everywhere Henry went, standing tall, silent and protective. Even though his face was kind whenever he looked our way, any stranger who tried to get too close to Henry received a glare that, if looks could kill, would have that person dead and cold on the floor in seconds.

When he wasn't being the protective guard of the Prince, Steve was slowly becoming a friendly acquaintance to me and to Henry. If there was a question I asked that Henry didn't know the answer to, or if he grew frustrated with an assignment, Steve was there to give hints. I found it rather reassuring and funny, having one official student, and an unofficial one listening in on the lectures I gave. I suspected Steve in helping Henry with some of his assignments, but given Henry's enthusiasm for learning, Steve was probably only giving hints and tricks in memorizing facts, rather than doing the assignments for him.

But Steve's helpfulness didn't end with helping Henry with bookwork and reports on magical animals. As a seasoned knight, Steve was skilled in fighting, riding, and maneuvering his body in order to win in a fight. So, he became Henry's unofficial fighting advisor. In between Henry's weapons training, Steve would offer advice on how to stand, hold a weapon, and even give a practice session if Henry was feeling unsure about what he had just learned.

"He'll be fine," Emma said once, when I'd mentioned what Steve was doing. "Steve seems to know what he's doing, and Henry's pretty good when it comes to swords. Have a little faith in both of them."

I tried, but I couldn't help but be anxious. I pictured all sorts of terrible accidents that could happen to him in the practice yards, and my stomach stayed a ball of tangled nervousness until his trainers ended the lesson. Almost against my will, the darker parts of my imagination would occasionally create scenarios inside my head, my mind painting images where hired assassins tried to attack the poor boy, and I was powerless to stop it. It was probably my father's fears rubbing off on me, combined with my long history of fearing for the safety of Snow, who I had left behind in someone else's care.

Eventually, I had to remind myself that Henry's situation was very different from Snow's, and that my fears were unfounded. While Snow had only had her father to look out for her when she was growing up, Henry had many more defenders standing between him and Evil. He had two magical mothers, one of which was The Savior, while the other happened to be the former Evil Queen, both of whom would tear the world apart to protect him. He also had Snow White for a grandmother; a skilled fighter as a grandfather; and many other friends who would gladly protect him at all costs.

Once my own fears had faded, I began to stop worrying as much, though I always winced whenever Henry lost his grip on his sword, or his horse nearly tossed him into the dirt. I considered Henry as part of my family, so I knew that part of me would always worry about him.

Today, however, both practices had gone well, so I wasn't as anxious as I normally was. And rather than go off on my own, I went to go meet Henry on the training grounds, beaming with approval at what he'd accomplished.

When he saw me, Henry's face lit up. "Drina! Did you see me? I didn't drop the sword at all, and even managed to score a hit a few times!"

I smiled and praised him as I fell into step beside him, the two of us heading for the main part of the castle. Following a few steps behind us, Steve assumed his guard position, carefully pacing himself so that he stayed close to his charge, but not be overbearing.

I didn't have to look at him to know that Steve's eyes and ears were open, and not just for danger. In recent weeks, Steve had developed a keenness for listening in on my conversations with Henry. However, he was careful not to enter into our conversations unless we invited him, which Henry usually did. The boy liked everyone, and even though Steve's primary concern was his welfare, Henry was beginning to think of his protector as a friend.

While most people tended to be uncomfortable with trusting their guards, I firmly believed that Steve would be a man to trust; not only with secrets, but with my life. Steve seemed the sort of man who could keep a secret, and would never betray Henry's confidence unless he believed it might cause him harm. So if Henry decided to make Steve a confidant, I wouldn't be surprised in the least.

Our walk to Henry's rooms was a bit of a long one, but he was eager to tell me all about his sessions today, even though I had seen them both first-hand. I didn't mind his chatter, though; I liked seeing him confident, excited and happy.

As soon as my charge was inside his room and the door was shut, Steve took a position outside the door. Though his stance seemed relaxed, it was deceptively so –through the crystal back in Foxglove, I'd seen him in battle, and watched him take down enemies faster than I could blink.

"So, where are you off to?" he asked, leaning against the wall as he gave me a smile.

His question caught me off-guard (pun intended). Even though he'd given me permission for me to call him by his first name, Steve's attitude towards me could, until this point, only be described as distant and polite, the way a person would treat a new acquaintance.

And so far, we'd never actually been alone together. I often went off on my own when Henry was in his rooms, leaving Steve to perform his job without me distracting him.

To answer his question, I merely shrugged. "I'm not sure today. I'll probably go to the library; there's a new book that came in, filled with pictures of wild birds that I would love to look at before someone else does."

I looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

He shifted a little on his feet. "Well, I wanted to see if you'd be willing to tell me about yourself. If I'm in charge of the Prince's safety, I should at least know more about you. Since we've been busy settling in and helping Henry, you and I haven't had a chance to talk with each other."

Most women would think he was flirting, but I knew better. Steve was merely an man who wanted to do his job the best that he could. Besides, he was right –he should know more about me, and we'd never really talked about ourselves to one another. He, like the rest of the castle, was curious about my past, and about my time in Foxglove.

The one thing I wouldn't tell him was that I was cursed, with True Love being the only way to break it. The last thing I wanted was for him to think that I was trying to lure him into a relationship; men tended not to like that one bit.

"Well, alright," I agreed. "Let me grab a chair. You might be used to standing for hours at a time, but I'm not."

I fetched a chair from down the hall, and set it up beside him. From there, I told him about my childhood in the palace, growing up under the care of King Leopold and Queen Eva, and helping to raise Snow for the first decade or so of her life.

By the time the bell in the clock tower signaled that it was time to get ready for dinner, I'd gotten up to the point in my life where we had fled to Foxglove and Grandmama had begun my education in becoming heiress to the estate.

"And now I have to go," I said cheerfully as I got to my feet.

"Will I see you in the dining hall?"

His question caught me by surprise. Inside the safety of the dining hall, Steve's presence wasn't really required. Mostly, it was just the royal family, some friends, a few key staff members (including myself), and a few guards scattered along the walls to provide security. Steve was able to either eat with the rest of us staff members, seated at the same long table, or go his own way until it came time to escort Henry back to his rooms before going off-duty for the night. In the time he had spent in Henry's service, Steve had spent only a little of his dinner time in his own quarters, eating quickly so that he could be outside the doors to the dining hall, waiting when Henry emerged.

Tonight would be the first time he would sit in the hall, which I took as a sign that he wanted to try and become more friends than acquaintances. I agreed to meet him there, and went off to tidy up and dress for dinner.

Part of me fleetingly thought that this was an attempt for him to show interest in me, but I pushed aside any romantic inclinations. It was merely two people sitting down to talk, that was all. There was no need to think it was anything more than that.

* * *

It was unusual for Steve to join the others for dinner, but after so many weeks in the palace, he felt it was time to start forming friendships and bonds with other people. And so, he'd decided to take a first step by inquiring after Drina's past, in the hopes of getting to know her better.

As a young boy, he'd had few friends, and during his time training to become a knight, he'd had none at all. Most of the others had been noble or well-born boys, while Steve had been the impoverished orphan brought up by a blacksmith. If it hadn't been for a chance encounter with a kind lord, Steve would still be making horseshoes and suffering through hard, hot, brutal work.

Even as a knight, he'd been afforded little time to create friendships, or bonds of any kind. He had often traveled around, helping those who needed it, but never staying more than was necessary. Peasants could not afford to feed a knight for long, so Steve had moved on as soon as he could.

Then he'd gone to meet his cousin, and ever since, a part of him that had once been closed off had begun to open up. Steve allowed himself to feel love for David and for Snow, both of whom he respected. Emma was slowly warming up to him, and Henry was willing to be friends with everyone who wasn't evil.

Thinking about his charge, Steve allowed a small smile. He really did love Henry –the boy had such a great amount of kindness, understanding, and energy that it was impossible not to like him. Henry had even asked if he could call him Cousin Steve; but since he was supposed to be his guard, Steve had decided against it, at least in public.

But even if he now had family and was growing very fond of them, Steve still had trouble forming friendships. Most of the other guards were too intimidated by him to be friends, and he knew better than to try and be friends with the nobility –he was, after all, the King's cousin; it would be too easy for a young lord to try and ask Steve for a 'favor,' or for a noblewoman to pretend that she was in love with him, just to gain favor with the royal family.

But Lady Andrina didn't the mold of a noblewoman. She was an aristocrat, and a dear friend to Snow White, but she asked that he call her by her nickname, 'Drina,' and didn't insist that she be treated with the respect and difference that most nobles expected.

To Steve, the woman was a puzzle. She had grown up in a palace as a favorite of Snow White's parents, King Leopold and Queen Eva, but Drina hadn't been spoiled to the point of being selfish, or cruel. Instead, she had gone down the rarely followed path of being kind to everyone.

Looking at the woman beside him, he listened with one ear as he tried focusing on his soup and his own thoughts. In the many hours he'd spent with Henry in Drina's presence, Steve had never seen her treat the servants poorly, or sent them scurrying to do a dozen impossible tasks at once. She treated them like people, and in return, the servants were more than happy to do anything she asked of them.

At first, Steve had thought that her nature was too good to be true. He had thought that, sooner or later, her real self would show through the façade she was showing the world, but it never happened. Oh, there had been times where he'd seen her lose her temper, but that was only if a palace worker had done something disastrous, like break a priceless heirloom of the royal family's.

A memory surfaced as he sipped the last of his soup course. One evening, he'd gone to the library to borrow a book, and found Drina supervising a novice scholar who was putting books back on the shelf. The lad was handling the books as though they were made of glass, and kept looking back at her as though he were terrified of offending her.

"That will teach you to discard these books like trash," he heard her say. "You may be training to be a scholar, and you may not like the profession just yet, but there's a lot you have to learn about books. Chief among your lessons is to treat them with respect; you're _not_ to toss them about and leave them scattered around the library like dirty laundry."

The scowl she had on had been so fierce that the boy stuttered his apologies even as he continued shelving the books in his arms. Steve had barely managed to hold back his laughter until he left the library, his chosen book in his hands and a smile on his face.

No, he had never met a woman like Drina, and that was what had made him decide to try to become friends. Even though he already knew a great deal about her, he wanted to actually know her, straight from her own lips, rather than through gossip or things he guessed at when observing her.

And as long as he was being honest with himself, Steve was willing to admit that he felt guilty for never trying to make her acquaintance. The two of them had spent hours in each other's prescience, but he had done everything possible to keep things distant.

Now he berated himself for acting like that. Drina had always been kind to him, even when he tried to maintain a wall between them, and she most certainly deserved to be treated better. She was a good person, and Steve was going to make amends in any way he could.

Now she sat beside him, telling him stories about her years at her father's estate, with her parents and grandmother. As she began the part that he was more interested in, namely the magical protections that had protected her lands for so long, Steve felt a tap on his shoulder. Drina halted her story as the two of them turned their heads towards the interruption.

A serving lad stood there with a nervous look on his face. "Your pardon, sir knight," he stuttered, "But Prince Henry is feeling unwell, and will be returning to his room. The Queen requests that you and Lady Andrina accompany him back to his rooms, as the royal family members have important matters to attend to after the meal."

Drina wasted no time in setting her eating utensils aside. "Duty calls," she said cheerfully as she pushed her chair back. Looking over at the boy, she said, "Please bring some clear broth for the prince, as well as some cold water with lemon in it. And since we're unable to finish our meal here, please make up two meal trays; one for me, and one for Captain Rogers."

The lad nodded and made a hasty retreat to carry out her request. Steve, meanwhile, had gotten to his feet, and was offering a hand to the still-seated woman. "Shall we?" he said, his tone gently teasing.

She chuckled and placed her hand in his. "Indeed. And I'll continue my story, if you'd like, over food in Henry's rooms."

He accepted, and assisted her to her feet. The two of them then made for the door, where Henry stood waiting, his face a little pale and tired. Steve guessed that he had probably pushed the young man harder than he thought after the weaponry practice, and made a note to go easy on him until he'd developed more stamina.

"You poor thing," Drina said, going to wrap an arm around Henry's shoulders. "When we get to your room, let's get some soup and water into you. Then it's straight to bed, no arguing! If you're good, I'll read a chapter from one of your books, but I doubt you'll stay awake long enough for that."

Henry smiled and leaned against Drina's side as they walked down the halls. "I like it when you read to me," he said. Then he looked over at Steve. "You can come in and listen, too. Drina's got a really good reading voice."

Steve wasn't sure he wanted to interrupt such a quiet moment between them, but the pleading look on Henry's face decided him. "I'd like that. But that will have to wait until after we all eat our dinners."

Once they arrived at Henry's suite, Drina stayed outside as the boy changed and got into bed. Then the servant came to admit the two of them into the room, as well as three servants, each bearing a covered tray. It wasn't long before the three of them were alone, eating their dinner as Drina told more about her life in her father's lands before the Dark Curse. Steve knew that Henry had already gotten a first-hand telling of Drina's past, but he seemed to like hearing about it again.

When Drina decided to stop for the night, Henry asked whether his education would mirror hers. Drina admitted that she wasn't sure. "You're a Prince, so you've got much more to learn than I did at your age," she said. "I know that Snow was always busy with her tutors when she was a child. A kingdom is much larger than an estate, you know."

Then she chuckled. "And I never had the urge to learn weaponry or horseback riding, so you've got much more on your plate than I ever did!"

"True," Henry sighed as he soaked some bread in the last of his broth. "It's my own fault, for wanting to be like Grandpa."

Steve held back a laugh. It still amused him, hearing David referred to as 'grandpa.' "Well, you've come too far to quit either one now," he told his charge. "I'll try and hold back a little when it comes to fighting, but I still want you to do your best at it."

Henry nodded his agreement. "I don't think the word 'quit' is in the family vocabulary."

Drina laughed again. "No, it certainly isn't." She took a last bite from her plate. "Now, I know you have to be tired. Why don't you go to sleep, and I'll finish the marvelous tale of my life tomorrow?"

Reluctantly, Henry gave in, and fell back against his pillows. "Okay. Goodnight, Drina. Goodnight, Steve."

The sight of Drina pressing an affectionate kiss to Henry's forehead sent a small burst of warmth through Steve's chest. He vaguely remembered his mother doing that, when he'd been ill as a child.

"Sleep well, Henry," she whispered. "Sweet dreams."

Once they were out of the room and the door shut tight behind them, Steve couldn't help smiling at her. "You're good with children. I figured you had to be, given your profession, but it seems that you've been around them many times before this."

He thought she'd be offended at his remark, but instead, she laughed. "Oh, if you only knew," she exclaimed. "I have many younger cousins, so I have experience. Dealing with just Henry is much easier than with five or six youngsters!"

"You have six cousins?" Steve asked as he motioned for Henry's evening guards to take their positions. Once they were in place, he motioned Drina to walk with him down the hall, heading for her quarters.

"Actually, I have twelve," she said casually, as though the number meant nothing to her.

Steve, however, froze in his steps. " _Twelve_?" he asked in disbelief.

She shrugged. "Papa comes from a large family. And there's my room. Goodnight, Steve."

Then she was gone, leaving Steve in the hallway with a spinning head and a look of utter disbelief on his face. What other surprises did she have up her sleeve? Suddenly, he wanted to know all of them, but couldn't understand why.

* * *

AN: Review?


	8. A New Recruit

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**Once Upon a Time**_ , _**Marvel**_ , or _ **Grimm's Fairy Tales**_. Only original characters and ideas are mine.

AN: AN: Okay, this is a redone chapter for this story. I've had two complaints that the Sharon Carter plot has been done before in my Steve/Adena series, so I've decided to change that particular female character entirely. These complaints might be by the same person, since they only sighed the review as "Guest," so there's no way to tell for sure if they're the same person complaining twice, or if they are two different readers.

To the reviewer(s) that complained: yes, I know that I tend to create a female character that attempts to lead away the main male character from my OC, but that's just how my plots come to me. Does anyone complain about two men clashing over the same woman? _Twilight_ and _This Means War_ are two examples of that kind of storyline. It also happens in songs and other romantic comedy films, of boy vs. boy over a girl, and girl vs. girl over a guy, and people seem to enjoy them.

I'm going to make the character change this time, but that's it. If you don't like it, no one is forcing you to read this story. As immature as this sounds: it's my story and I'll write it however I want to. Complain to me in a review if you want, but just know that I'll simply read it and either delete it or ignore it. After that, you're welcome to go elsewhere; I've no problem with that. I know that there are a lot of stories better than mine, and have no problem with you finding and reading them instead.

Anyway, here's the remodeled Chapter 8. The next chapter might be slower in coming, since I have to modify it as well, but it will get posted.

Thank you.

 **Chapter 8: A New Recruit:**

A few weeks after his conversation with Drina in the hallway, Steve firmly believed that a friendship was beginning to grow between the two of them.

Steve felt that they were being more open with one another, and were gradually becoming more comfortable in each other's presence. And as each day passed, he began to like talking with Drina more and more, which he never believed would happen, especially not with a lady.

After he'd completed his knight training, Steve had been far too busy fulfilling his oaths and obligations, and rarely spent time alone with women of high society. But each time he had, the topics of conversation had been limited to a handful of subjects; usually about how many battles he had been in (and won), or how many giants or dangerous creatures he had slain.

Sometimes, he had been forced to sit and listen to endless chatter about the lady's life at court, or to whatever gossip she thought he might be interested in (which he never was). There was nothing of substance to those conversations, which were almost always one-sided, and Steve was always relieved when the lady he was with became distracted by another knight.

But in spite of those bad experiences, Steve had held onto the small flicker of hope that, one day, he would find a woman who had more substance to her. Part of him wanted to marry and have a family, but only after he'd achieved a good position in a castle, preferably under a lord. Now that he had one, he felt just confident enough to try and find the other.

Not that he felt anything for Drina, other than friendship. She was kind, and intelligent, but he barely knew her, and didn't want to even think about moving beyond friendship. For now, they were merely conversing better, even going so far as to trade jokes or humorous tales as they walked the halls with Henry. Henry often included them both in conversation, too, as opposed to speaking to one or the other, as he had been doing before when things were still distant between them.

Steve also sensed that, between him and Drina, there was a shared mission: to help teach and protect Henry.

They both clearly loved the lad, and though they taught him different subjects, both he and Drina respected what the other was teaching. Steve knew from experience that, in most cases, tutors got on each other's nerves, and the result tended to be a long-standing feud, resulting in their student suffering the most.

However, even though Steve might be assisting in Henry's fighting lessons, and Drina was a scholar and an intellectual, their efforts to help Henry become a better person and a potential future leader was a shared purpose. Because of this common intention, Steve felt that the camaraderie they shared, though unacknowledged by her, deepened a little every day.

The sound of a child's polite cough broke his train of thought. Turning, he saw a young page boy shifting uneasily on his feet as he waited to be noticed. Smiling, Steve motioned the boy closer.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked kindly.

The boy straightened up, eyes brightening as he began to state his business. "His Majesty, King David, wishes a word with Sir Stephen Rogers," he intoned solemnly. "Immediately."

Steve barely managed to hold in a sigh. It was his first day off, but he'd been forced to take it at Snow White's insistence. Drina had, in fact, been urging him to take at least half a day off, but his refusal had upset her; Drina knew how hard Steve worked, and the only time he had to himself was when he went to bed at night. Not long after his refusal to take a rest day, Snow White had ordered him to take today off, by royal command.

He didn't doubt for a moment that Drina had urged her royal friend to give the order –it would be very like her, to worry about someone else's well-fare more than her own. Drina had never requested time off, that he knew of, and she worked just as hard as he did. She might have a few spare hours at the end of the day, but in all likelihood, she probably spent that time thinking about Henry's education, not of herself.

Looking at the young page, Steve nodded his understanding. "Very well; lead on."

* * *

As he entered David's office, Steve stopped in his tracks. Standing before his cousin was a beautiful woman in dark clothing, the material setting off her braided black locks and her deep violet eyes. Around her waist was a brown leather belt with a knife on one hip, and sword in a worn scabbard, all of which looked well-used.

When he saw his cousin, David smiled and motioned for him to approach the desk. "Steve, this is Ronda Simmons," David said. "She's come to apply for a position in the royal guards."

Even though he had spent much of his time traveling the realms, Steve had heard about some very deadly female fighters and assassins. He hadn't actually encountered any on his travels, but he knew they existed. And unlike other male warriors, Steve had nothing against women who could fight –or at least, women who could fight well. He very much disliked anyone, male or female, who boasted that they were skilled warriors when they were merely braggarts trying to look fearsome. Those types of fools made real fighters look bad.

"Have you decided to hire her?" he asked David, keeping his tone neutral as he focused on his cousin.

The King shrugged. "I have references from a female warrior named Mulan, who says that Miss Simmons here is quite qualified. Snow and Emma met Mulan, and speak very highly of her and her fighting skills. However, I can't hire Miss Simmons until I see her in action. Would you care to go up against her, to prove her worth?"

Steve nodded respectfully at the woman, who nodded back. "I'd be happy to," he replied.

So much for a relaxing day off.

* * *

The fight wasn't long, but it was a good one.

Their only audience was David, who watched intensely as the two battled with swords, knives, and hand-to-hand, as that was what both Steve and his opponent were skilled in.

Steve had to admit that she was quite good. Ronda, as she asked him to call her, was also swift on her feet, and had done a great deal of training in order to maintain good physical strength, as well as quickness. Even as he tossed her into the dirt, he found himself approving of her skills and determination.

As Ronda lay puffing on her back, trying to catch her breath, David applauded. "Well done!" he cheered, coming from the bleachers to join them on the arena floor. "It takes an extremely skilled fighter to beat Steve, but you gave it a good go."

David grinned as Steve gave him a playful punch in the arm. "And since you managed to stay alive, I think I'll give you a chance. You'll have a trial period of a few months, where you'll be assigned to various guard posts around the castle. If you find a post that you prefer, let me know; otherwise, we'll see what your fellow guards think about you before assigning you to a place."

By now, Ronda had gotten to her feet, still breathing heavily, but looking as though she were recovering quickly. "Thank you, Sire," she said, catching her breath. "I promise not to let you down."

Reaching for the side of his belt, David retrieved the towel that was hanging there and handed it to her. "Steve, since it's your day off, would you be able to take her to the guards' residence? Have the steward there create a "woman's wing," for any future female guards that might join us. Then have him assign her a room, clothes, and anything else she needs."

Looking directly at Ronda, David solemnly told her, "I want you ready by tomorrow. Do you understand? Many dangerous villains might be defeated, but new ones might pop up at any time. I need all of my guards ready to protect my family."

Ronda immediately stood at attention and gave him a respectful salute. "Yes, sire. I'll be ready."

With a nod, David dismissed the both of them before leaving the two alone.

Uncomfortable in her presence, Steve managed to hold himself together as he directed her to follow him. Ronda gathered the items and belongings she had set aside for their fight, and hurried to catch up, the dirty towel around her neck as she kept pace beside him.

On the way to the guards' residential wing, Steve gave her a quick tour of the areas they passed through. He pointed out gardens, side entrances, and landmarks that she could use to find her way whenever she got lost. He also told her that, whenever she was hungry, she only had to knock at the back kitchen door and ask for food.

"Someone is always in the kitchen, in case someone in the royal family or one of their visitors is hungry," he said as they walked by that very door. It was open, and a stray breeze brought a wave of mouthwatering scents to his nose. "No matter what the hour, if you're hungry, go there and ask for something."

Ronda inhaled the smells from the kitchen door and nodded. "Thanks. I've had times were I had to go to bed with an empty belly, because my employer refused to feed me. They always thought a full stomach would make me lax in my duties, so I had to put up with a grumbling stomach all night."

She sighed. "Of course, I know better than to do on duty with a full stomach. It _does_ make you sleepy, and sleepy guards tend to end up dead."

He actually smiled at that. "I know that, too, but I don't want you going on duty hungry. Eat something, but don't stuff yourself; you can do that after your shift is over."

As they walked past a section of garden, Ronda stopped. "What's that walled area there?" she asked, gesturing with her eyes and a lift of her chin.

Steve followed her line of sight and shrugged. "That's a special garden," he explained. "It belongs to Queen Snow White's closest friend, Lady Andrina Fox. No one is allowed inside except with permission from Lady Fox or the royal family. Even I've never been inside, but that's because I have no desire to."

"Why; do they think anyone below the nobility isn't good enough to go inside?" she asked, apparently offended at what he'd told her. "Or are they afraid we might ruin the flowers?"

He gave her a severe look. "It's not for you to question what the royal family does," he reminded her. "And the garden was a gift from the Queen to her friend. Lady Andrina is like a sister to Snow White, so the garden was presented to her as a place of privacy and peace."

Steve couldn't resist a scowl. "And I know Lady Andrina personally. She is a good, kind person, so do not judge her based on whatever experiences you might have had with nobles in the past."

Ronda immediately looked ashamed at her words. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just that some nobles think that their hired fighters are dirt, and they treat us accordingly. As a knight, you were probably given great respect wherever you went, and didn't have to worry about that kind of thing. Fighters-for-hire, like me, usually end up on the other end of that spectrum."

What she said rang true, and Steve felt it. Hired fighters sometimes were treated badly by those of higher rank than them; it was no wonder that she felt inclined to think badly of a noble who had been given a private garden in a show of royal favor.

"I'll try and keep an open mind," Ronda promised as he led her to the guard residences.

Technically, they were called barracks, but given that the guards' rooms were all so comfortable and spacious, like apartments instead of closets, they were more like residences. Past rulers had felt that cramming guards and soldiers together didn't seem right (or sanitary), so the army was housed in actual barracks on a large chunk of land a mile from the palace.

The soldiers' quarters were smaller than the guards', but that was because most of the soldiers living there were bachelors; those who had wives or families lived in the town that lay on the other side of the army barracks.

The guards, meanwhile, tended to want their families close. So, their living areas were 'residences,' because they were large enough to hold small families. Anyone whose family got too large for the rooms assigned to them had to rent two spaces, or move their family into the town nearest the palace.

Those of higher or special rank, of course, had special rooms either closer to the palace, or in it. For example, since Steve was the personal guard to Prince Henry, he had a suite of spacious rooms located inside the palace, not far from the royal wing. Drina's rooms were so close to the royal wing, she was practically in it, since she was considered family.

Along the way, Steve lead Ronda through the huge courtyard in front of the equally huge stone building that housed the guards. The two of them moved along the edge of the courtyard, trying to avoid the mobs of children out playing and numerous women going to-and-from the multiple stairways that led in and out of the residence building. In a place that this large, having so many stairwells made it easier for people to come and go.

Just then, three women came out of a smaller building nearby, and began ringing the large bronze bells that hung nearby. The children stopped playing and began heading towards the women, all clamoring to get inside. In minutes, the courtyard was void of youngsters, leaving only the adults.

"Time for lessons," Steve explained to Ronda as they made their way to a corner of the building. "The Queen declared that all the children living on palace grounds had to have lessons for a few hours each day, if they could be spared from chores."

Ronda nodded her approval.

At the guard residences, Steve located the steward's office. Connor was a kind, older man in his fifties who was counted as too old to be on active guard duty. However, he was loyal, smart, and hard-working, so he'd been kept on. He was the one in charge of room assignments, supplies, and making sure that all the guards had everything they needed, not only for themselves, but also for their families.

At the door, Steve knocked and called, "Connor, I've got a new one for you!"

* * *

Looking at her new quarters, Ronda felt as though her life had finally turned around.

' _A couple rooms of my own to live in; my own washroom; some decent furniture,_ _instead of stuff half eaten by insects; bed sheets and towels that aren't shabby or rags tossed out by someone higher up._ '

Things hadn't always been so easy for her, not after Aunt Barbara death.

Having grown up deep in a forest, Barbara had learned from her own father how to wield knives, how to trap food, and to defend herself against wild animals. When her mother died in childbirth and her father fell ill over the following winter, Barbara was left alone with her infant brother and no real way to make a living for them both. Even though she was skilled in using knives against animals, and to skin them to eat, she knew that she'd be rather helpless against any ruffians who tried breaking into the cottage.

So, since she couldn't take care of an infant and survive in the forest all by herself, Barbara had gone to the nearest town in order to scrape together a livelihood.

Barbara's ability to hunt made it easier to get food, but that was the end of her skills. However, her mother had taught her well when it came to finding and mixing herbs, so Barbara used those talents to set up a small stall in the market place, where she sold mixtures that people needed at prices that they could afford. The local herbalists didn't much like the cheaper competition, but since the wealthy tended to shun anyone who didn't run a proper shop, Barbara only dealt with the peasantry, rather than the town's merchants or nobility.

Even though her customers were peasants, Barbara earned a good enough living. She was rarely paid in coins; rather her customers gave her chickens, rabbits, vegetables, or the occasional goose or carved wooden trinket as payment. But from the chickens and geese came eggs, which she sold to the local bakers for money. By being clever and careful, Barbara made enough to provide a decent life for her and her brother, Trevor. She was even able to pay a caregiver to look after Trevor while she worked.

Even though they'd never had much money, Trevor grew into a well-rounded young man who was able to earn a wage as a clerk in a merchant's shop. There, he met and married a young woman from a good family named Amanda, and the two produced a baby girl they named Ronda.

After her parents died when she was young, Ronda had been brought up by her Aunt Barbara. By then, Barbara was heading into her elderly years, but she still managed to teach Ronda everything she knew about how to survive in the world.

Through her Aunt's careful instruction, Ronda learned to hunt animals, and to find and gather herbs to brew into medicines. When Ronda proved to be surprisingly good in hunting, Barbara began seeing a different future for her niece.

After several weeks of searching, Barbara heard of a warrior named Martin traveling through town, and offered to pay him to teach her niece how to fight with real weapons. Initially, Martin had been doubtful of the pretty young girl's skills, but was impressed with how quickly Ronda picked up what he taught her. He also taught her how to quicken her reflexes, how to be fast on her feet, and how to defend herself even when she was unarmed.

Martin stayed with them for several years, until Ronda had proved herself strong and capable with the weapons given to her. When all parties were satisfied with Ronda's abilities, he gave Ronda her first sword.

Not long after Ronda completed her fight lessons, Barbara passed on. Since most of their money had been spent on weapons for Ronda and on her lessons, she was left with almost nothing. She sold the tiny house she and her aunt had lived in, took the money she got for it, and headed out into the world.

That had been over five years ago, and in that time, Ronda had seen her share of hardship. The mercenary companies she had joined as a temporary member hadn't been kind, and as the newest recruit, she always got the lowliest post and the worst of the supplies. Though she was a good fighter, none of the others showed her even the tiniest bit of respect or acknowledgment in regards to her skills.

When she tried finding work on her own, namely as a hired guard for young noblewomen, Ronda found herself far less fortunate than her aunt had been. Rather than being treated kindly, or at least respectfully, her employers had thought her 'unmaidenly,' and urged their daughters not to associate too much with their hired protector.

Ronda's pay hadn't been great, either. With each employer she found, she'd gotten much less than any of the men had, so she had often traveled from town to town, to find a decent job that paid well.

Unfortunately, during one of her travels, Ronda found herself magically frozen in place, namely by the Dark Curse that had fallen over the kingdoms, a Curse she only found out about after it had been broken.

When the Curse was finally broken, she'd hurried through the forest she had spent decades trapped in, hoping to find answers. During her trek, she encountered a group of thieves led by Robin Hood, and with them was a warrior maiden named Mulan.

During the evening she was invited to stay with the group, Ronda sat talking with Mulan, who seemed to understand Ronda's frustration. Mulan then proceeded to talk about how she knew Snow White, and how she'd be willing to write a letter to her friend, asking her to hire Ronda, if she needed any guards or warriors.

That had been nearly a year ago, and now that she was actually going to be working inside the palace, Ronda was determined to find a good place here and stay in it. It was the least she could do to honor her Aunt.

As she put away her five new sets of uniform, Ronda's thoughts turned towards Steve Rogers.

He certainly had the build of a knight, and his skills in the training ring were unlike anything she had seen. She had heard that he was the King's cousin, but that sort of thing did not make a man a knight –she had seen first-hand how skilled Steve was with a sword, as well as in hand-to-hand combat.

' _He also happens to be handsome and appears to be unattached_.'

She had not seen a ring on his finger, and since he hadn't spoken about having a wife, she assumed that he was either courting someone, or was a bachelor. Either way, Ronda was optimistic in this. Steve Rogers was a rare find: a single knight who was related to royalty, and happened to be a good man –a rare combination indeed.

During her travels, whenever she managed to find a safe place to camp, Ronda's mind had often drifted to daydreams. She imagined finding a position at a lord's castle, where her skills would be respected and well-rewarded. She would work hard, earn money, and one day save enough to settle down and have a family.

Sighing, Ronda looked out the window towards the mountains that it faced. Aunt Barbara had always wanted to fall in love and marry, but no man in the village had wanted to wed a woman with a child to support. When Trevor had grown, Barbara had hoped to finally find a man and settle down into a comfortable life. But when he'd died, leaving Ronda in his sister's care, Barbara had known that the thing she dreamed of most would never happen.

Barbara had told her this on her deathbed, but claimed to have had no regrets. Ronda, though, wanted what her aunt had been denied: love, a family, and financial security. She could work hard for the last, but the other two would be the most difficult to find.

Thinking carefully, Ronda began to consider whether or not to try and pursue Steve. Many women they had passed on the way to the guards' quarters had given him admiring glances, but he hadn't acknowledged them. It would take some effort, but she was confident that she would be able to win him over. She was, after all, a female warrior, and she knew she was attractive, so those were two qualities that were in her favor.

' _I've never been afraid of hard work_ ,' she reminded herself as she went to give herself a wash. ' _It might take a while longer, but this might just be worth it_!'

Humming, she went to the washroom, a towel over her shoulder and a spring in her step. Things really were starting to look up.

* * *

AN: Review?


	9. A Royal Birthday Ball

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**Once Upon a Time**_ , _**Marvel**_ , or _ **Grimm's Fairy Tales**_. Only original characters and ideas are mine.

AN: I'm going to speed things up a bit, so that I can finish this story and get on to my _**Age of Ultron**_ story. Please enjoy, and please review. Thanks.

 **Chapter 9: A Royal Birthday Ball :**

"Drina, guess what!" Henry cried as I met him in the hallway in front of his rooms. "Grandma is throwing a ball for my birthday!"

I stared at him. Royalty tended to throw balls when their children or grandchildren reached their age of majority, usually when the Prince or Princess in question was eighteen or nineteen years of age. This was to present them as marriageable material to visiting royals and nobility from other realms.

' _Well, to be fair, Aunt Eva had thrown a large party, with a ball, for Snow's twelfth birthday_ ,' I reminded myself.

But back then, Snow had been the heir to the throne, and she had to be presented to the kingdom. The only way to do this was to make a grand show of kindness towards her future subjects, and that had been in the form of a party and a ball.

Henry was going to be thirteen this year, a similar age to the one Snow had been back then, but as Snow's grandson, he was not currently considered the next heir to the throne. As such, he was too young for a ball of this kind. Why was Snow doing this now?

Part of me suspected it was simply to get me to attend another ball, and possibly find my True Love there. That was likely part of Snow's agenda, and it was hard for me to consider the idea of attending such an event when she knew that using Henry's birthday to break my curse was the last thing I wanted.

' _Or maybe she just wanted to throw her grandson a huge birthday ball, because she loves him_.'

That snapped me back to myself. It was Henry's birthday, and since he had clearly enjoyed the last ball, it would make sense for Snow to throw one just for him, for his special day. It was selfish of me to think that it was being done just for my own sake.

Smiling at my student, I gave him a quick hug, and declared that I was excited for him. "I know you had fun at the royal coronation ball, so having your own will be even more fun."

He nodded enthusiastically. "I can't wait! Grandma said that I could pick whatever I wanted to eat, including the flavor of the cake! And I get to pick the decorations, too!"

"It sounds exhausting," I said as I handed him a book about griffins. "Did she say how you were going to do all of this between your lessons?"

"That's the best part!" he said with a wide grin. "She said _you_ get to help me!"

* * *

"Snow, you aren't serious!" I exclaimed with a huff. "You hired me to teach Henry about this land, its people and its creatures; not to plan birthday parties."

Seated at her desk, my best friend merely smiled and sat back. "But planning a large event teaches Henry to be responsible, organized, and to handle pressure. Those are all things he's going to need in the future."

"And they're what _you_ are supposed to be teaching him," I retorted, crossing my arms.

"I would, but David and I have other things on our plates," she calmly replied. "We've been trying to teach Emma how to be a princess and all of the responsibilities that come with it, but it hasn't been sticking. We need more time with her, so that leaves _you_ to help Henry with the party planning."

She held up a hand, stopping me from protesting as she gave me her best Royal Glare. "Just help Henry choose the food he wants served, what kind of cake, and the color scheme of the party. The royal steward and housekeeper will help carry those out and make them reality, while David and I go through the list of guests we'll invite and make sure that it looks alright."

Well, those were things I could help with. I'd help Queen Eva plan Snow's party back then; I could help Henry with his now. "Fine, I'll do it. Just promise me you won't invite dozens of eligible men to try and find a way to break my curse! If I show up at the ball and there's a line of bachelors there, I'm going to turn and walk out."

Snow gave me her word, and waved for me to leave. I did so, feeling better that she'd given a royal promise about the whole thing. At least I wouldn't have to worry about insincere men asking me for a dance!

* * *

"So much for two birds with one stone," Snow muttered, to David's obvious amusement. "I wish she hadn't suspected that from me so quickly."

David sat back on the couch and shook his head. "Drina knows you too well," he teased. "And you know that she never wanted you to help break the curse using that specific technique."

She did know that, but the last thing she wanted to do was admit it. "I did want Henry to have a royal ball in his honor," she said, being entirely truthful. "I just thought I might be able to help Drina in the process. That doesn't make me a bad person, does it?"

Her husband got up and came to put his arms around her. "No, it doesn't. But you should let some things be, and Drina's situation is one of them. Maybe she'll find someone at the ball, and maybe she won't, but let things happen as they should. Don't force it, or else who knows what might happen?"

Sighing, Snow leaned against her husband's shoulder and breathed in the scent of leather, ink, paper, and fresh soap. "You're right; as usual. I just feel terrible for her. She's been through so much, and gotten so little in return."

"Well, you know what they said about Karma in the other world," David said. "After everything she's been through and done in her life, something good is bound to happen to her."

"I hope so," Snow muttered as he held her closer. If Drina didn't find her own happy ending…

Well, that was one thought she didn't want to consider.

* * *

After three weeks of careful planning and constantly meeting with the head steward and head housekeeper, the ball was no doubt going to be quite successful.

Henry had chosen a color scheme of green and white, neutral colors that went well together and anyone would look good in. He had wanted green and brown, but decided that looked too much like forest camouflage, and so white was chosen instead.

Decorations in those colors were everywhere, giving the ballroom a bright, simple elegance that had everyone exclaiming over it. Green and white drapes and tapestries hung from the walls, and cloth streamers and ribbons hung from the candelabras that lit the room. The tables were decorated with vases full of white roses and ferns, adding a soft scent into the air.

For food, there was the usual variety. First, there were small bites on bread or crackers that could be eaten neatly and quickly between dances. There was also a table set up with roasted hunches of lamb, beef, ham, and pork, and servants stood there to carve small bits of it off for whoever wanted them. Various alcoholic beverages were available, too, for partygoers to indulge in.

The most important decoration and food item of all was Henry's birthday cake. A huge confection, it was more than five layers, and stood taller than Steve –and he was _not_ a small man! The cake was a soft yellow sponge, with white frosting between the multiple layers that made up each tier. The whole thing was trimmed in green frosting, and had green vines with green leaves curling up all around it.

A knock on my door reminded me of what time it was. "Drina, it's time to go!" Henry called through the solid wood.

Smiling into my mirror, I adjusted the green ribbon in my hair and smiled. It was time to go down and enjoy myself.

* * *

Even though no one had been asked to wear white and green to the ball, in order to match the decorations, I had decided to do so. Besides, I liked green, and I looked rather well in it, so it made things a bit easier for me.

Tonight, my dress was an emerald green silk, lightly trimmed with gold embroidery, a gold and green silk flower wreath atop my head, with matching ribbons woven through my braided hair. Around my neck was a drop-shaped emerald on a gold chain, and on each of my wrists was a single strand emerald bracelet. Snow and David had presented me with them as thank-you gifts for helping Henry with the ball, and they were so lovely, I could not resist wearing them.

But everything, from the candles to the decorations, to the orchestra that played on the far side of the room, paled when compared to Henry's excited face.

Today, his entire family had gathered for his birthday, including Regina, who looked beyond happy to see her foster son again. The former Evil Queen appeared to have abandoned dark clothing altogether, and was wearing a shining bright green gown that suited her very well. Robin Hood was entirely in green as well, and in the same shade as his new betrothed.

Yes, betrothed. I could hardly believe it myself, when the RSVP returned, complete with a letter from Regina stating that she was engaged to her Robin. The two had even brought Robin's young son, Roland, who was presently sleeping upstairs in the suite the three of them were sharing.

Snow and David were here, of course, as were Emma and Neal, who was beaming proudly as Henry received the invited guests at the dais that held the royal thrones. Since the ball was in his honor, Henry was obliged to greet each guest as they were announced, and to chat politely with them before they went to enjoy themselves. It was his first official duty as a Prince and grandson of the King and Queen, and it was clear that he was having a good time. Most boys suddenly thrust into a royal position with huge responsibilities would be nervous or sulky; tonight, Henry was handling it very well, and his entire family was immensely proud of him. Snow and David sat on the thrones behind him, looking ever inch the proud, dignified grandparents they were, but I could see smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths.

Amongst those invited to the ball were royals and ambassadors from several lands; the Seven Dwarves who had so loyally served Snow during her misadventures with Regina; Snow's friend Red Riding Hood; and Red's grandmother. The Fairies had been invited as well, but only one, named Tinker Bell, had come to serve as a representative for them.

Nobles from around the kingdom had come as well, many of them bringing whichever of their children or grandchildren were nearest to Henry's age. Boys and girls in their finest gowns and outfits mingled and chatted, introducing themselves to potential friends or allies, or saying 'hello' to those they already knew.

From my position by a pillar near the thrones, I saw how some of the girls were already making wedding plans in their heads. I wasn't the least bit surprised; Henry was a good-looking boy, and he was a Prince. Those two qualities instantly made him eligible husband material to most young girls, but even more so to those who were nobility. Several were probably scheming to worm their way into Emma or Snow's good favor, so that they might have a chance at being put on a list of eligible young women they imagined was being kept by the royal family.

The boys were a bit better. Some would only want to be friends with Henry because of his royal titles, but I sensed that some genuinely wanted to be his friend and serve him loyally in the future. Those were the ones that Snow would keep an eye out for, since royalty could never have enough loyal nobles in their corners –especially if there was a war.

I also noticed the eager look in Henry's face as he glanced at some of the groups. He wanted to go mingle and make friends, but his duties kept him busy right up until the first dance was announced by the conductor of the orchestra.

Now, since it was his ball, and Henry was a Prince, he was obliged to ask _someone_ to dance the first dance with him. Since he didn't know any of the young women there, it would probably be the most awkward thing he ever had to do.

Fortunately, we had discussed this beforehand. "The only way you can prevent a cat-fight among your female guests, and war between the parents of whichever girl you choose and the parents of the others, is to ask someone of a higher station than them," I told him. "Either your mother or grandmother will do quite nicely."

I watched Henry's face turn thoughtful, and was surprised when he went and asked Tinker Bell for the first dance. The Fairy was just as surprised, but she accepted with a smile, her shimmering wings fluttering lightly as Henry escorted her onto the dance floor. The girls who had been hoping for the first dance looked incredibly disappointed, but did nothing more than act sulky. I, meanwhile, was relieved; the Fairies were powerful and neutral, so it was a good choice, at least on Henry's part.

After a moment of watching Henry dance, numerous couples, both young and old, drifted onto the floor. I watched with a smile as Henry chatted with his partner, and it looked as though Tinker Bell were relaxing and enjoying herself quite well. I could only imagine the stories she'd be telling her friends when she returned to the Fairies' realm!

"How do you think our charge is doing?" a familiar male voice whispered beside me.

Squeaking in surprise, I turned and reached out to smack Steve in the arm. "Don't _do_ that!" I hissed, glaring at him.

He had the nerve to smile at me, amusement in his blue eyes. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I wanted to get a closer look at what was going on, and when I saw you standing here, I was grateful for a familiar, friendly face."

Now it was my turn to be amused, my anger drifting away as I grinned teasingly at him. "Not comfortable at balls?" I teased.

Steve sighed. "No, not really," he admitted. "The coronation ball was fine; I hadn't really known Henry back then, and hadn't begun my duties. Now all I can do is worry for his safety, and try to keep an eye on him while trying to look like I'm not."

I had to admit, tonight had to be hard on Steve's nerves. He'd been given tonight off, though most of the royal guards were on duty and carefully positioned around the palace. With all of the important visitors we had, David hadn't hesitated to call on every guard available.

Steve was the one exception to this. Since he worked so hard all the time, and since Henry would have hundreds of pairs of eyes on him during the entire ball, David and Snow believed that Steve's could use a rest. So, Steve had been ordered to attend the festivities as Henry's guest.

Dressed in white and gold braid, with his fair hair and blue eyes, Steve could have easily passed as David's brother. However, he wore significantly less gold than David, and had no brightly flashing medals or decorations on his outfit. His garb was merely white satin with braid along the wrists, neck, shoulders, and edges; no other embellishments.

But even in a rather simple outfit like his, Steve was incredibly handsome. I had the distinct feeling that he was hiding from all of the young girls out there; most of them would try and flirt with him the first chance they got.

"I think Henry is fine," I assured him. "He's having fun, just like we should be."

Steve gave me a skeptical look. "I doubt that I'll be having much fun tonight. I believe I overheard Snow threaten to play matchmaker with me this evening."

I couldn't help laughing a little. "Is that why you're hiding; to avoid Snow and her matchmaking?"

He looked so uncomfortable that I had to put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "It's alright," I said, trying to comfort him. "I'd get you out of this if I could, but I have the feeling you won't leave Henry, even if he's amongst friends and people his own age."

"Not for a minute," Steve muttered as he turned to eye the groups of young girls. "They might eat him alive."

We both laughed a little at that, and relaxed a little, the two of us watching the people around us. The air itself seemed to be alive, shimmering with joy, laughter, and excitement. Breezes danced in through the open windows to swirl about the human (and not-so-human) dancers in the glittering ballroom. It was something I very much missed from my early life in the palace.

When the orchestra struck up a slow waltz, I heard Steve clear his throat. "Drina," he whispered, shifting awkwardly beside me, "Would you like to dance with me?"

My heart leaped into my throat as I looked up at him. He seemed just as surprised about his offer as I was, but not one bit regretful. As his hand reached out towards me, I felt my own moved to meet his.

"I'd love to," I softly replied, blushing as he smiled at me.

* * *

As Steve led Drina onto the floor, his mind wondered why he was doing this. She was his friend, it was true, and he had not liked seeing her alone on such a joyful event, but what had made him ask her to dance when he normally wouldn't?

Well, it was too late now, and as the orchestra approached the note that signaled the beginning of the dance, Steve took Drina's hand in his and carefully wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close as the dance began.

At first, they were too busy focusing on fitting into the pattern of dancing couples to attempt any sort of conversation. When they finally struck the right stride, slipping into the flow of spinning dancers, Steve felt both him and Drina begin to relax a little.

"You're quite a good dancer," she commented, her tone light and teasing. "When did you have time to learn the steps?"

He smiled. "While you and Henry were busy planning the ball, I asked Snow to give me a few lessons. I'm a quick study with footwork, and picked up the steps quickly."

She chuckled. "Of course you did. Being a knight, you have to learn on your feet."

Steve gave a small groan at the pun. "Anyway, here I am, freshly taught and able to dance at the drop of the conductor's baton."

They both smiled at his jest, and conversation flowed as smoothly as their steps after that. They spoke about Henry, the one thing they both cared for, and how well he was progressing. Drina felt that she might begin letting him have a free day every once in a while, so that he could rest and have fun. Steve agreed; Henry had been working so hard, he certainly deserved it.

The dance ended with a soft, gentle note, and all the partners bowed or curtseyed to one another before applauding the orchestra. The floor then cleared as the musicians took a short rest to eat and drink before the next set of music and dancing began. As he searched for a cool, quiet place for them to rest, Steve noticed that Snow and David had stepped down from the dais to mingle, and that Snow was motioning for him and Drina to approach.

"I believe we are being summoned," he said, looking over at the lady on his arm and inclining his head in Snow's direction.

Drina followed his line of sight and sighed. "Duty calls, then. Lead on, sir knight."

He did so, and when they reached the beaming Queen, Steve gave a graceful bow of respect. Beside him, Drina sank into a deep curtsey, every inch a lady of the court. When she rose, however, there was a broad grin on her face, which got Snow laughing.

"I'm so glad you're having a good time," the lovely Queen said. "You both looked wonderful on the dance floor."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Steve said, catching David rolling his eyes in Snow's direction. "That is kind of you to say."

"But don't let us keep you," David said cheerfully, giving his wife a pointed look. "You go have fun. And if you see Henry, please send him our way -we need to discuss when we're going to have him blow out the candles and cut the cake."

They gave their word, and quickly left the royals to themselves. Steve led Drina to a quiet balcony overlooking the gardens, where a soft breeze cooled the air and brought with it the scents of evening blossoms from the gardens below. There, Drina closed her eyes, breathed in the heavy perfume of the flowers, and sighed. He saw the smile on her face, and knew she was content with the night's events.

Softly clearing his throat, he wondered at how awkward he was feeling right now. "Did you miss attending royal balls, back in Foxglove?" Steve asked, trying to strike up conversation again. "You seem to enjoy them a great deal."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, a thoughtful look on her face. "Yes, in a way. I did go to numerous royal events, since Queen Eva was my godmother, and I did like them very much. But I could always sense that there was something significant hidden behind all of the dancing and smiling faces. I was too young to understand it then, but it was the politics that I was sensing; the hidden agendas of the nobles, etc."

The seriousness faded quickly. "I do enjoy a good party, though, and this is one of them. Well, in spite of my knowing that the nobles trying their hardest to get their sons or daughters to become friends with Henry, and that some might try to push a matchmaking scheme onto Snow and Emma. But for the most part, it is a good party. Henry's done very well for his first event."

Steve gave her a fond smile. "He had a good teacher."

A lovely pink tint spread across Drina's face, making it glow in the pale moonlight. She gave him a shy smile as her eyes avoided his. "That's sweet of you to say, Steve. Thank you."

Something inside his chest fluttered, sending a pleasant warm sensation throughout his entire body. Steve swallowed hard. What was wrong with him? He hadn't had any wine, so why did he feel so odd?

For some reason, his eyes from her pink cheeks towards her mouth, both of which matched perfectly. But her lips were always pink, weren't they? Had he noticed that before?

"Steve?" she whispered, the movement of her mouth snapping him from his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

He inhaled sharply. "Yes, I'm fine," he said, catching his breath. "Just a bit warm, I think. Thank goodness for the breeze, hmm?"

Now he was babbling. Steve hadn't babbled since he had left his foster father's home! Why was this happening to him?

"Yes, thank goodness for that," Drina agreed, smiling at him. "Oh, they're starting up another dance."

Somehow, Steve managed to pull himself together and offer her his hand. "Then perhaps we should go in and join it?"

When he saw her bright smile, Steve felt that flutter in his chest again. It wasn't bad; in fact, it made him feel rather good, seeing her smile at him like that. She had smiled at him before, and often, but this one was different somehow.

Then she slid her hand into his larger one and let him lead her inside, where they joined the swirling, glittering mass of laughing dancers.

As they joined in, Steve let himself pull her a bit closer than was necessary, his arm fitting well against her back. The warmth of her body through the cloth of her dress was comforting, and he immediately felt as though he would lose something important if she pulled away.

That was why, as the night went on, Steve didn't let Drina dance with any other man but him.

* * *

From her hidden position in the garden, Ronda barely managed to keep hold of her emotions.

She had tried to get a guard post inside the ball, or at least directly outside the ballroom, but as a relatively new recruit, she had been forced to follow the assignment given to her by her superiors. She had wanted to go to Steve about it, to try and coax him into giving her a different station, but finding him had proved impossible. Ronda highly suspected him of avoiding her, but then, he was also a very busy man. Either way, she had been told to spend hours guarding a nearly empty hallway until she was relieved. That had been an hour ago.

After leaving her post, Ronda had gone to her rooms to drop off her gear before racing to find a way into the ballroom without attracting attention.

Unfortunately, that had proved impossible. Even in her guard's uniform, she was denied entry –it was for invited guests only, and she knew, without a doubt, that Steve and Lady Andrina were being counted as guests.

Fuming, Ronda had decided to sneak into the ball in another way. She had gone to the gardens, intent on climbing up an ivy-covered trellis to a balcony, but before she could do that, Steve and a young woman in a lovely green gown stepped outside. On closer inspection, Ronda realized that the woman was Lady Andrina.

She wasn't close enough to hear their words, but she could see that the two of them were having a quiet moment together. What was worse was the look that Steve was giving Lady Andrina: it was one that clearly showed a man developing feelings for a woman.

Holding back a snarl, Ronda watched as the two on the balcony spoke for a few moments, exchanging shy smiles and looks before Steve led the Lady back into the music-filled hall.

' _I will not lose him to the likes of her_!' she thought, furiously. ' _I will not_!'

Somehow, she made it back to her quarters without incident, and locked herself inside. She paced the rooms for over an hour in an effort to calm herself, and when she was finally able to think clearly. She needed something to use against Steve's developing feelings for Drina. If she watched close enough, she was bound to find out one thing or another. She just had to be patient.

* * *

AN: Review?


	10. After the Ball

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**Once Upon a Time**_ , _**Marvel**_ , or _ **Grimm's Fairy Tales**_. Only original characters and ideas are mine.

AN: Here's an extra-long chapter, almost the last of this story. There'll be one more chapter, then an epilogue, and then I'll be off to the next story. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review. Thanks!

 **Chapter 10: After the Ball :**

The morning following the ball, I decided that Henry deserved a reward for his hard work.

After springing my little surprise in Henry, I could only watch as he stared at me in complete shock and joy.

"A whole five days off?" he said, wondering if he heard me right.

Henry had every right to be surprised. So far, he'd only been allowed a few hours off, at most, and only if one of his lessons had been cancelled or put off for a later time. Any sort of free time had been rare and precious, a fact I hadn't fully realized until a few days ago; and even then, it had been because I'd been so busy trying to keep him busy that I lost track of that.

But after months and months of working hard at everything that had been thrown his way, Henry deserved some time to stop, relax, and have fun –like all children should have.

So, I had decided to give him a few days to himself, without any studying or assignments. Besides, I could use a rest, too, and I very much wanted to spend a few hours alone in my little garden, in my other form.

As Henry wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, I caught Steve smiling at me, and my heart sank a little. In spite of the joy of the moment, I couldn't help but feel sad about Steve not knowing about my curse. Since my first day as Henry's tutor, I'd spent my nights sleeping in my swan form in my bedroom, meeting the requirements of my curse and letting only a few know about my situation.

But as much as I wanted to tell Steve, especially after the wonderful time I'd had at the ball, I struggled with the idea of telling him. ' _As cowardly as it is for me to hide it from him, I just can't risk him treating me differently once he finds out_.'

Steve was, after all, a knight, and knights were honor-bound to try and help those who couldn't help themselves. Since I was under a curse, part of me feared that he would treat me like a victim, and feel obligated to try and seek out a way to break the curse when there was only one way to do it.

' _The last thing I need is a man who feels obligated to be the love of my life_ ,' I thought, forcing a smile as Henry pulled back from our hug.

The problem was that I truly was starting to feel something wonderful for Steve. During the ball, I had felt something warm stir inside my heart every time he held me near; and when he smiled at me, like he was doing now, I felt like I was truly special in his eyes.

' _Those beautiful blue eyes that looked so tenderly at me as we danced through the night_ …'

It was because of last night that I needed some time to myself. I need to think about my feelings for Steve, what he might feel for me, and when I would have to tell him the greatest secret of my life. This would be my chance to literally spread my wings, without the risk of Steve finding out about me as I pondered these many things.

"Well, then," I said to Henry, "Off you go. Just try not to forget everything I've taught you, alright? And try not to sleep your free time away; there's so much you could be doing instead."

Henry sighed. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. Dad wants to spend some time with me, so I don't think sleeping in is an option."

Steve gave his charge a smile and pat on the shoulder. "I will see if your father wants me accompanying you. If not, I have a few tasks that need my attention that I haven't been able to do, even on my days off."

I shooed the two off down the hall so that they could meet with Emma and Neal. I hadn't had much of a chance to speak to Henry's father; he was always traveling around the kingdom, checking on how everyone was settling back into this world, or going off to others as a special messenger to other lands as an envoy for David and Snow.

As it so happened, this was the first time since the coronation that Neal had been in the palace. After the coronation, he had been sent as a special ambassador to Philip and Aurora's kingdom, bearing a lovely gift for their newborn son, Prince Philip, named for his father. Neal had also gone to assure the new parents that Snow and David still counted them as friends and allies, and to tell them that they would be welcome any time they chose to visit.

Now, at last, Neal was home, and of course he very much wanted to spend time with Henry. For the most part, it really was a coincidence that I chose to give Henry some days off while his father was here, but in the end, this would work out for the best.

' _And I really would like some time to myself_ ,' I thought as images of my secret garden drifted through my head.

Even though I did have some time to myself whenever Henry was spending time with Snow or David, learning about how to be a responsible young man (and Prince), my time hadn't really been my own. I spent many of my spare hours putting together assignments and thinking about what I would be teaching him next.

But now I had five days to play –and I wanted a swim.

* * *

After asking for a picnic basket of food from the kitchens, I tucked book into the covered wicker container and headed to the garden, the magic upon the door letting me through without any difficulty.

Once the door was shut and secured behind me, I quickly walked to the tree near the small pond. There, I set my basket on the bench, to keep it from insects, and closed my eyes, my mind focusing on my swan form.

My body shifted slightly, and my skin was covered by the familiar itching and tickling as feathers grew upon my skin. I could feel myself shrinking and my bones becoming lighter as the curse's magic did its duty. In seconds, I had changed, my wings flapping as I stretched and exercised them.

Settling down, I waddled to the water's edge and dipped a toe in. Even though the water was enchanted to always be a comfortable temperature, I always checked. After all, what might be comfortable to a regular swan wasn't always fun for a human, even one in swan-form.

The water was cool and pleasant, so I slid into it, my feathers and light frame floating easily on the still surface. Ruffling my feathers a little, I began paddling, easily gliding from one end of the pool to the other. As I swam, I occasionally dipped my head into the water, letting small streams flow down my neck and onto my back as I played and splashed.

When I was fully damp, from beak to tail, I felt satisfied with myself and stepped out onto solid land. It took only a minute to shake most of the moisture from my feathers, and when I felt dry enough, I changed back into my human body. From the position of the sun, I judged that I'd spent a good two hours splashing around the water. My stomach growled, complaining that it was empty and needed to be fed.

Practically attacking the picnic basket, I pulled out the many good things that the cooks had packed for me. I found a small sealed jar of pickles, cold roasted ham sliced fresh off the bone, some loaves of bread the size of my hand, tiny cherry tomatoes, and a small basket of brilliant, shining cherries. There was also a tiny basket of strawberries, some slices of sponge cake, and a jar of whipped cream.

I was about to help myself when I heard someone knocking on one of the doors. Fearing someone was trying to come in without permission, I rose to my feet and went to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, keeping my temper in check. Everyone knew this garden was off-limits!

"It's me, Drina," Henry's voice called through the wood. "Can I come in?"

Sighing with relief, I opened the door and smiled at the uneasy look he had on his face. Looking around, I noticed that he was alone. Where was Steve? Had he been given the day off?

"Do you have anything to eat?" Henry asked, eyes wide as he looked hopefully at me.

I couldn't help but laugh as I stepped back to let him in. "I was about to have lunch," I replied, closing the door after him.

We sat down on the large bench and helped ourselves to the basket's contents. Henry managed to finish what I couldn't, so I ended up putting only empty containers and plates back into the basket. With the food gone, the two of us sat back and basked in the warm sunlight as birds flew overhead or sang in the tree above us.

"May I ask why you came back early from your time with your father?" I said, looking over at my pupil.

He sighed. "He took me hunting. I found out the hard way that I don't like killing animals."

I hid a wince. Henry was a kind boy; I could have immediately told Neal that hunting was not the sort of thing he would enjoy.

"I've decided that while I like eating deer and things like that, I'd rather not be the one who ends up killing them for dinner," he said, looking down at the ground. "Does that make me a weak person?"

Without hesitating, I reached over and hugged him tightly. "You're _not_ weak," I firmly told him. "Lots of people don't like hunting. My father was never a hunter, and neither are his brother and sisters. Everyone has different likes, and hunting just isn't for you."

Henry nodded, but kept his cheek pressed against my shoulder, just as his grandmother used to do when I comforted her as a child. It made me smile, seeing one of Snow's traits passed down to her grandson. His heart was as pure and gentle as hers.

"And where is your guard?" I teased. "You didn't leave him alone in the woods, did you?"

He chuckled, but stayed as he was. "Dad didn't want him to come along, so I let Steve off for the day. He deserved it."

"Very true," I said in approval. "Now, since we've eaten and rested for a while, what would you like to do now?"

For a moment, all was quiet as Henry thought carefully about it. "Can we go to the library and find something fun to read?" he asked, peeking up at me from my shoulder.

I had to laugh a little at him. "Alright; let's go return the basket first, and then we'll go to the library."

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, Henry and I were tucked into a quiet corner of the library, a large book propped up between us on a table.

Looking at his eager face, I smiled. The book was about the exploits of the Knights of the Round Table, with pictures to go with the tales being told. Henry was pouring over every image and word, eyes wide with excitement and joy as he read.

"It's amazing, the things they've done," he murmured when he finished the first chapter. "I know that not all knights succeed in their quests, but they're King Arthur's knights! They're the best, right?"

I shrugged. "Some of them are," I agreed. "Sir Lancelot, for instance; and Sir Galahad is another people speak highly of."

Henry looked at me. "Maybe we should ask one of them to help with your curse?" he tentative asked. "Maybe they can find a way to cure or break it. Camelot has magicians, doesn't it?"

Afraid that someone might overhear, I shushed him. "No, Henry," I whispered, keeping my voice low so that only he could hear me. "I refuse to trouble magicians with this. I will break the curse on my own. Besides, there are worse things to change into than a swan."

To my surprise, Henry reached over and hugged me tightly. "I know," he murmured into my ear. "I just hate knowing that the curse makes you miserable."

I patted him gently on the back and pulled away. "Don't worry; I'm used to it. Have faith that, some day, it will be broken. I don't need an army tearing the world apart for my sake."

Without a word, Henry nodded and went back to his book while I went to find myself one. As I turned a corner, I thought I saw someone retreating down the far end of the aisle, but dismissed the thought. Lots of people liked using the library, and since this particular section was a good distance from where I'd left Henry, they couldn't have heard our conversation.

I managed to find a text on Wonderland, and carried it back to the corner to join my young charge.

* * *

Flipping through the book in her hand, Ronda could barely contain her glee. Lady Andrina Fox was cursed! And not just any curse –a Swan Curse!

It had been too easy to follow the two back from the gardens to the palace. She had seen them emerge from the walled off garden, talking and laughing and not paying any attention to the world around them. After returning a basket to the kitchens, they'd made their way to the library, where Ronda easily found hiding places among the shadows of the tall shelves.

She had overheard them talking about knights, quests, and finally, curses. When she heard that Lady Drina was under a curse, and heard a whispered mention of swans, Ronda could barely contain her excitement. With that information in mind, she quietly made her way through the library, searching the shelves until she found a book about curses. Thus armed, she slipped out of the library and back to her quarters, where she immediately began reading.

It was too perfect. Apparently those under that particular curse changed into a swan at a certain time; if they didn't, they risked having the shape-change forced on them, whether they willed it or not. Best of all, the only way to break that curse was True Love's Kiss, which was extremely rare outside of legends and tales.

' _This has to be why there's a secret garden just for Lady Drina_ ,' Ronda realized. It was a secret place for her to change shape away from curious eyes!

Ronda guessed that Lady Drina had to be spending most of her time as a swan in the garden or in the privacy of her rooms, when she could fulfill the obligations of the curse and not have to worry about someone stumbling on her by accident except for a maid. And at night, the maids tended to retreat to their own beds, leaving their mistresses to their rest.

So Lady Fox likely spent her nights as a swan, possibly sleeping in that garden. And in all probability, Steve didn't know about it!

' _If I tell him, he'll abandon any thought of pursuing her_.'

If there was one thing that chased men off, it was the pressure to be a woman's True Love. Most men didn't even believe in the idea of True Love until they actually experienced it. Even if they really did care about the girl they were courting, the constant talk of True Love tended to send them racing for the hills.

Grinning broadly, Ronda knew that she had to begin planning immediately. She would have to wait and find the right time to tell Steve about Lady Drina's curse; after that, he would see that any hope of being with the simpering tutor would be futile, and that a future with Ronda was the best path for him.

But if she wanted to get anywhere with Steve, it was time for her to take a risky first step.

* * *

Sitting down at a table, Steve let himself relax a little as he signaled a serving lad. The boy nodded and came forward to take their order before racing off to fulfill it.

Across from Steve was Ronda, who looked extremely relaxed and happy as the boy brought their pints of ale. The lad had company in the form of a serving girl, who had a tray bearing their bowls of lamb stew, a plate of warm bread, and a platter of roasted potatoes for them to share.

Once the food and drink had been set down, Steve pulled out his eating utensils and began to dig into his stew. Ronda did the same, and in no time, the two had downed their dinner without uttering a single word between them.

The serving boy came back around to take away the dirty dishes and refill their cups, but afterwards, left them alone. Steve appreciated that –it had been a long day of polishing armor and preparing weaponry for Henry's lessons, and all he wanted was to relax a little before turning into bed.

' _Thank goodness this tavern opened up_ ,' Steve thought as he took a drink.

The place had been opened up over a month ago by a former guard, who had grown weary of his duties and wanted to try something new with his life. He'd opened the tavern close to the massive building that housed the guards, and was doing a very brisk business. The men liked not having to go great distances to have a drink, and their wives liked not having to search for their lost, drunk men on the road at night.

' _The poor women might not like having a tavern so close, but at least it's close by, and they're able to drag their husbands home, if needed_ ,' Steve smiled to himself.

Not only was the beer, ale, and cider good, but the food was above what anyone expected. The cook was the owner's wife, her kitchen helpers were their daughters-in-law, and the servers were the younger children and older grandchildren. It was very much a family business, and everyone was doing well by it. Even the little lad who swept up every night earned some coins for his efforts.

Until now, Steve hadn't had the chance (or the desire) to eat here. Mostly, he ate in the dining hall; the food there was wonderful, and the air was always full of warmth and contentment. Seated next to him, Drina was a wonderful dining companion, and he liked talking with her; they were always exchanging jokes, poking fun at one another, and talking about Henry.

But Ronda had asked him to go with her to try the food at the tavern, and he felt somewhat obligated to go. David had, in a way, put Steve in charge of making her feel welcome, and even though she had been here for some time, he felt obliged to make sure she was settled in and comfortable.

"Well, that was money well-spent," Ronda cheerfully exclaimed as she finished her second round of ale. "What do you think?"

Steve nodded. "Agreed," he said, taking another sip from his mug. But as good as the drinks here were, he was missing the palace tables –and the company of one particularly delightful dining companion.

From the corner of his eye, Steve noticed Ronda shifting a little in her seat. "Why don't we head out as soon as you're done?" she suggested. "There are others who'll want this table."

Steve agreed, and finished his drink quickly, leaving the table to a waiting family that looked eager for a place to sit. He then followed Ronda out the door and down the stone pathway that led towards the gardens. He was surprised when she beckoned for him to accompany her, but since it was a pleasant evening and there would be many others out and about, he decided to walk with her.

After several silent minutes, Steve heard Ronda take a deep breath. "It's a beautiful evening," she said, looking over at him. "Don't you think so?"

It was, and he said so. The weather wasn't too warm or too cold, and the moon was full, so there was plenty of light to see by. Families and courting couples passed by them, and Steve couldn't help but smile at the sight of the children skipping or playing along the edges of the pathways.

When he turned his attention back to Ronda, he noticed that she was walking extremely close, almost pressed up against his side. Startled, he took a step back. "What are you doing?" he asked, keeping his voice quiet so that he didn't attract the attention of those around him.

He needn't have bothered, since the other groups were beginning to head indoors for the night. Still, it only made things more uncomfortable for him, given the look that Ronda was directing at him.

"I would think it was obvious," she said, trying to move closer but failing, as Steve proceeded to keep a distance between them. "It's a lovely, romantic evening, and the two of us have just had supper together. Now we're taking a quiet stroll through the royal gardens, and are quite alone."

Steve swallowed nervously as ' _oh, no_ ,' echoed through his head. Now that he thought of it, tonight did seem like the sort of outing a courting couple would take, and it was the last thing he wanted.

Thoughts of Drina drifted through his mind, especially the night of Henry's birthday ball. Memories of her twirling and smiling in the shining candlelight seemed like a beautiful dream that he could not forget –and did not want to. The feelings that evening had stirred inside him were unusual and alarming to him, so he'd gone to the tavern tonight with Ronda, hoping that spending time with a fellow guard would relax him enough to try and understand what he was feeling.

Now the evening was taking another turn entirely, and he had to attend to this unfortunate situation before it got out of hand.

"Ronda," he said, holding up a hand to keep her at bay. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't feel that way about you."

She stopped and gave him a look that seemed torn between anger and amusement. "I know you don't feel that way _now_ , but these things take time," she said, keeping her tone calm and reasonable. "Perhaps, after a few evenings out with me, you'll come to think of me differently."

Steve kept a hand up as Ronda attempted to step closer. "I very much doubt that's going to happen," he said firmly.

Ronda smiled. "All I'm asking for is a chance for us to get to know one another better. I don't think it's too much to ask, do you?"

To any other man, it wouldn't be; any man in his right mind would be willing to try and form a relationship with Ronda. She was bold, beautiful, strong, and a good fighter –a good match for a guardsman, a soldier, or even a mercenary.

Unfortunately, Steve wasn't sure if that's what he wanted in a woman. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted someone who was kind, fair, and intelligent –and she wasn't with him tonight.

He sighed. "I'm flattered, Ronda, but I don't think it would work," he gently told her. "I'm sorry."

The hope and good humor on her face vanished, with disappointment and anger replacing them. "You won't find another girl like me anywhere close to here, Steve Rogers," she told him. "It won't take you long to realize that I'm a better match for you than any of the fluff-headed noblewomen or maids in the palace."

With that, Ronda turned and left him standing alone and confused on the path of the garden.

* * *

It took him an hour to clear his head and get his thoughts on track.

First, he'd finished a walk through the gardens, followed by him taking the longest way possible up to his rooms. By then, it was late, and he realized that if he didn't get to bed soon, he wouldn't be able to function in the morning.

As he walked up the hallway towards his room, he saw Drina coming up from the direction of the library. Over her arm was a basket so filled with books, she struggled to carry it. When Steve realized this, he rushed forward, taking the basket from her before she could even protest.

"Let me help you," he said firmly as he hefted the basket with his hand. It was heavy, but nothing he couldn't handle.

She gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you. I thought I could make it back to my rooms alright, but I guess I was wrong."

He chuckled as they headed towards the royal wing. There was little sound at this time of night, though Steve could see lights on beneath the doorways. Henry's door was dark; he was asleep, of course, since he tended to go to bed early.

"I missed you at dinner," Drina whispered, the sound of her voice in the quiet hall catching him by surprise. "Were you ill?"

Shifting the basket on his arm a little, Steve tried to hide his discomfort. Just thinking about what had happened with Ronda left his stomach twisting in just the wrong way.

"A guard asked me to join her for dinner," he said honestly. "She wanted to see what the new tavern by the guards' quarters was like."

Drina gave him a curious glance. "Did it not go well? You seem a little…off. Did something bad happen?"

Steve sighed. "You are right; it did not end well, and that was partially my fault."

To his surprise and confusion, Drina gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry to hear that. May I ask why?"

He thought about it, and chose to be honest. "I told her I couldn't give her what she expected." Drina seemed to understand what he was implying, and nodded. "She's a nice person, but I just didn't feel right about the whole thing."

By then, they had reached Drina's rooms, and Steve found himself carefully handing the basket to her. She didn't have a strong build, but with both arms, she held up under the weight of her burden without much difficulty.

"Well, connections can form in one of two ways," she said, looking thoughtful. "Snow and David certainly had a rough time falling in love –they had to overcome all sorts of difficulties before they realized they loved one another."

Her mouth then twisted upwards into a small smile. "On the other hand, my father fell for my mother quickly, and vice versa."

Steve smiled. He suspected his parents had found love the same way. "Well, I'm going to trust my gut in this. It says that Ronda isn't the one, and I believe it."

Drina laughed a little. "Then by all means, go with your gut and trust your instincts," she said. "But right now, you and your gut should get some rest."

As she slipped inside her room, Steve felt odd, as if something important had slipped out of his grasp. It was like a glowing orb of warmth and comfort had gone out, leaving him alone in the dark hallway.

Feeling unsettled again, and as though a burden had started forming on his shoulders, Steve headed to bed. Later, as his eyes drifted closed, a passing image of Drina's smiling face relaxed him enough to fall into pleasant slumber.

* * *

After the door closed behind me, I took a deep breath and tried to relax as I hauled my basket of books to my desk. Why had I felt so anxious when Steve had mentioned having dinner with another woman? And why had I tried to advise him towards forming a relationship with her when, in fact, I wanted to do the opposite?

The whole thing was ridiculous, of course; I wasn't interested in him like that, and if he wanted to court a woman, he was certainly free to do so. I had no claims on him. We were merely friends; that's all.

' _But do I want something more than friendship_?'

My heart fluttered at that, even as memories of our evening at the ball together caused me to smile. It had been a wonderful night, and I knew I would never forget it. In fact, I'd actually dreamed of dancing in a room full of clouds, with Steve's arms around me.

Then my mind snapped back to the present, and to reality. It was wrong to assume that he would ever be interested in me. He never acted as if he wanted something deeper, so there was clearly no way things would progress further between us.

' _Although…he did dance with me the entire ball, and never even glanced at another woman, even when they tried to get his attention_.'

I gave myself a mental slap and began setting the books onto a nearby table to deal with in the morning. I immediately prepared for bed, and lay down for a good night's rest, trying to put all thoughts of romance and Steve Rogers out of my head…and failing entirely.

* * *

AN: Review?


	11. Into (and Out of) the Woods

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**Once Upon a Time**_ , _**Marvel**_ , or _ **Grimm's Fairy Tales**_. Only original characters and ideas are mine.

AN: Sorry this chapter is up later than usual. I wanted to get it just right, since it's the last one. Next up will be the epilogue, and that'll be it for this series. The first chapter of the next story will be up in a week or two, so keep a sharp eye out for that. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review! Thanks!

 **Chapter 11: Into (and Out of) the Woods :**

Clutching the reins of his horse, Steve tried to stay focused on his mount and the ride ahead. Usually, the thrill of being out on a hunt would be enough to make him forget all of his other worries.

But not today; not after what he had discovered.

* * *

Last night, a letter had been delivered to his rooms by the same footman who served Drina and the royal family. Steve didn't recognize the handwriting, but that didn't mean much; he'd received many letters over the years, most of them asking for his help in ridding a village or town of some sort of monster or threat. So, thinking that this might be one of those, he opened it without hesitation.

The contents of the letter shocked him. It claimed that Drina was under a curse that forced her to shapeshift into a swan, and the only way to break it was True Love.

At first, Steve hadn't believed it. Wouldn't someone have told him of this long ago? Surely the royal family knew, since Drina was Henry's tutor, but why hadn't _they_ said anything? Or why hadn't Drina herself confessed this to him?

Steve's disbelief quickly turned into anger. As Henry's personal guard, someone should have said something to him, so that he knew the type of people that was around his charge! Evil shapeshifters were dangerous, and those that were cursed tended to be the worst, since they were being forced to change. Those shifters tended to harbor very dark feelings towards those around them, and were known for being quite violent.

After fuming for a good ten minutes, Steve's anger dampened as he remembered that this was _Drina_ he was thinking about –kind, sweet, thoughtful, smart Drina, who had never shown harm towards anyone, and who would do anything to keep Henry safe.

Keeping that in mind, Steve gathered the letter and went to talk to his cousins. Snow White greeted him with a smile, as did David, but both of them grew somber when Steve began talking about the letter's contents. After a moment's awkwardness, both confirmed that the letter's contents was true, and apologized for hiding what they knew from him.

"It is, after all, Drina's secret to tell, not ours," Snow said, her smiled turned sad. "I know she would have rather been the one to tell you, instead of you finding out like this. I think she has grown to like and trust you almost to the point of telling you, but didn't want to do so until she was sure that she wasn't going to lose any sort of positive feelings you might have for her."

Steve felt his cheeks grow red at that last part, causing Snow's smile to sadden even more.

"There, you see? You do have feelings for her; I thought so, when you danced with only her at Henry's ball," she said with a nod. "One of Drina's greatest fears is that you, or any man who began to feel something along the lines of love for her, might treat her differently after finding out about the curse. I think she is afraid that you might grow to think that she was trying to make you fall in love with her, simply to break her curse. She feared you might hate her for it and break her heart."

Snow gave a heavy sigh. "And I do believe that she has some very sincere feelings for you, Steve. She seems much happier with you around, and there's a glow to her that I haven't seen before."

She tilted her head a little as she looked at him with deep, thoughtful eyes. "Do you feel the same way when she's around you?"

He had, but now he wasn't sure. Trust was something he believed in very much, and Drina hadn't trusted him enough to confide her deepest secret to him.

David cleared his throat, forcing Steve to look at him. "I know trust is important, Steve," he said, eerily echoing his cousin's thoughts, "but remember, she needed to have faith that _you_ weren't going to drop everything and run the minute you found out about her curse. You aren't exactly free with your emotions."

Alright, he had a point. Magic, curses, monsters, and wars, Steve could face; but facing his emotions was something else altogether.

Feelings had not been encouraged during his knight's training –pride, determination, and courage were, as well as chivalry and a sort of gentleness towards the people they were sent to protect.

But most of the others were discouraged, for fear of making a knight 'sentimental.' Steve hadn't approved of that, and done everything possible to ensure that he didn't turn into a heartless monster, like some knights did. He'd heard of numerous Dark Knights roaming kingdoms or serving dark sorcerers or sorceresses, and didn't want to be one of them.

Excusing himself, Steve made his way to his rooms in a vain attempt to think through the whole thing.

* * *

When he'd woken up this morning, it was to a forceful knock on the door. When he answered, there stood a solemn David, who proceeded to order Steve to join him on a ride and hunt through the forest.

"Since Drina gave him a few days off, Henry's coming with me," David said, looking Steve in the eye. "You're going to take charge of the guards that are going with us. No arguments."

So here he was, dressed for a hunt: his armor was light, but strong, and he would have his sword and knives, as well as a bow and arrows. He was comfortable, but still alert, ready in case danger literally leapt out of the bushes.

Behind him, he could sense Ronda riding close behind. David had asked for guards who knew how to travel through forests and handle themselves in it, and Ronda was one of them. She was the only female guard in the group, but she looked as ready for battle as they were.

' _Not that we expect anything to happen_ ,' Steve thought, scowling.

He'd much rather be back in his rooms, thinking about Drina and figuring out how he felt about her and her unfortunate situation. But David was his King, and in all likelihood, he had thought this would be a good distraction.

Sighing, Steve hurried to keep up with the royal family, though half of his thoughts were elsewhere.

* * *

Riding in the midst of the hunting party, Ronda smiled. She had sent Steve the letter anonymously, figuring that if she told him face-to-face, he would never believe her and accuse her of trying to blacken a woman's name. But by planting the seeds of doubt in his mind, it had forced him to go to the King and Queen to confirm what the letter claimed.

She hadn't heard of any sort of confrontation between Steve and Lady Drina, but from the look on his face, he was clearly troubled. It appeared that her plan was working perfectly…for now. There was still a lot she needed to do to ensure that he didn't go running back to the Lady's side.

At least he was in Ronda's line of sight, where she could keep an eye on him. That was something.

Ahead, she noticed there was a change in the movements of the guards near the front of the hunting party. Craning her neck, Ronda saw one of the guards draw an arrow from his quiver and shoot it into the air. He shouted in joy as his arrow found its mark, but the joy and excitement didn't last long. The King let out a cry of alarm, right before Prince Henry started his horse racing into the forest, the poor beast crashing through the brush as he made for the falling prey.

Puzzled and alarmed at the Prince's distress, Steve turned his mount and followed close behind his charge. Ronda was also worried, and urged her horse behind his, fearing what might happen if the Prince's protector had no one defending his back during an attack.

Following in the wake of Henry's path, Ronda and Steve arrived in a glen with a small, crystal clear pond in the center. A short distance from the shore was Henry, who was wading his way into the water, eyes focused on the half-floating form in the middle of the water. When Ronda looked closely, she realized the floating form had _feathers_.

"I'm coming!" Henry cried as he began swimming towards the feathered creature. "I'm coming, Drina!"

Ronda froze. Did the boy just call his tutor's name? Oh, no…

Beside her, Steve went pale before racing to peel off his weaponry. As soon as his armor and weapons hit the ground, he raced for the water as well.

"Drina!" he yelled, following behind Henry.

Stronger and a better swimmer than the boy, Steve reached the sinking form of the swan (for that's what it was) first. Somehow, he managed to wrap an arm around it and hold the head of the poor creature above the water as he made his way towards the shore.

"Henry, swim for land," he ordered the Prince as he began passing him.

Ronda was astonished that the boy was willing to obey, keeping pace behind Steve as the knight reached land. Running forward, Ronda gently grabbed for the limp form in Steve's arms, the two of them working together to carefully lay it out on the soft grass.

Even waterlogged as she was, Ronda had to admit that the swan was very beautiful. Her feathers were soft as silk, and shone with several different colors glossing the black hue. As Steve tried to revive the bird, Ronda watched as shades of pink, green, blue, purple, and red flashed in the sunlight that poured down from above. Steve and Henry began to steam slightly as the sun's warmth began to dry them.

"Drina," Steve whispered, one hand cupping the swan's head in his palm. "Please, wake up."

Miraculously, the swan opened her eyes, slowly. Slowly craning her neck, she looked up at Steve's face and opened her beak to let out a pitiful honk. Steve smiled and looked over at Henry. "We need to stop the bleeding," he said, looking at the left wing, which hung limp on the forest floor.

Ronda followed his line of sight and swallowed hard. An arrow had punched clean through the wing, though the feathers stood a good foot away from the wing itself. The arrowhead was only an inch or two through the limb, coated in small feathers and blood.

Swallowing again, Ronda stepped forward. "If it would please Your Highness, I know a great deal about treating wounds," she said, keeping her voice calm and quiet. "I can gather some herbs to help with the bleeding and pain, but we will also need bandages for the wound."

Prince Henry turned watery eyes towards her and nodded. "Please, hurry," he pleaded as voices approached from the direction they had come. "I don't want her to die."

Moving quickly, Ronda began searching among the brush surrounding the pond. She quickly found a willow tree, and began peeling some of the bark, to help with the pain. Another careful search yielded a handful of other herbs and plants that would be helpful when soaked or boiled, and when Ronda arrived back at the Prince's side, the King and the rest of the guards were already there.

The guards stood a safe distance away, eyes alert as they searched the woods for possible predators and enemies. The King, meanwhile, was holding his grandson back as Steve did his best to stop the bleeding with what appeared to be the outer tunic of a guard.

Hurrying forward, Ronda brought out the herbs and willow tree bark. She found a few large stones, and loudly asked for a bowl with fresh water. Henry ran to grab what she'd asked for, while Ronda carefully measured and began grinding the herbs together. It would have been better if some of the plants were dried, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Henry returned with a small bowl of fresh water, his eyes filled with worry as he watched her work. Accepting the bowl, Ronda gave him a sympathetic smile as she dumped some of the herbal mixture into the liquid. While she carefully stirred the brew, she quietly asked for an empty water skin, which the King himself handed to her. She made sure it was void of liquid before trying to fill it as best she could with the herbal water.

"Make sure to she swallows as much of this as possible," she said, handing the water skin to Steve. "The mouthpiece will allow you to force the mix down her throat if need be, but it would be easier if you persuaded her to do it on her own."

Ronda dared to look over at her king and say, "Sire, you might want to hold her wing down as firmly, but gently as possible, while I try and pour some of this over her wing, to prevent infection."

With the King holding down the swan's wing and Steve cradling her head and body, Henry tried coaxing some of the mix down her long throat. The semi-conscious bird managed a couple swallows before passing out, her head falling to the side as she lost consciousness. That was a mercy; without her patient putting up a struggle, Ronda had no difficulty removing the arrow.

"We need to get her back as soon as possible," the King stated as she wrapped the wound as best she could with the bloodstained guard's tunic. "My daughter has Light Magic, and can heal her."

A few guards came forward, a makeshift stretcher carried between them. One of them bowed and motioned for the others to place the stretcher on the forest floor. "Sire, while you worked, I had a few of the lads put this together from vines and wood we found. It should hold until we return to the castle."

The guard threw one man a particularly withering look. "I hope you'll forgive Rupert, sir. He's my cousin, and he's new; he didn't know that it's against the law to shoot swans on palace grounds."

Steve looked ready to behead the offending young man right then and there, but King David put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. We just need to get Drina back as soon as we can. Ronda, can you finish with that, so we can load her?"

Ronda began to carefully dribble the mix over the wing, thankful that her patient was unconscious –there was an instant where she did wake, but a moment later, she was unconscious again. When the mix was gone from the bowl, Steve and King David gently lifted their burden onto the stretcher and fastened it between some horses, to make the journey go quicker. They also worked to secure the swan herself, so that she did not fall off and risk an even more serious injury.

After that, the ride back for Ronda was a blur. She remembered getting onto her horse, riding back to the palace, and walking from the stables to her room, but not much else. When she finally got her senses back, she was waking up in bed, feeling worried about the young woman that she had helped, and hoping that she was alright.

* * *

I vaguely remembered waking up in bed, my left arm wrapped in bandages and in such enormous pain, I couldn't help but whimper. A hand tried to gently, but firmly hold me down as a voice whispered for me to drink from a cup. I did so, and passed out as soon as I took one final swallow.

When I came to again, I was in much less pain, but my left shoulder still ached like hell. As my eyes focused in the dim light of my room, I risked turning my head so that I could look around.

I was in my own bedroom, the curtains drawn to block out most of the day's light. To my left sat Steve, asleep in a large chair with a pillow behind his head and a blanket tucked around him. In another seat beside his was Snow, who also had a blanket, though hers was draped over her, rather than tucked in. I guessed (probably correctly) that Snow had seen to Steve's comfort before falling asleep herself.

Smiling, I looked over at Steve's face, studying it while he slept on. There were worry lines there, far deeper than they had been when he'd been watching over Henry. No doubt my present condition had caused him quite the scare.

At that thought, I winced and closed my eyes, memories of that event playing over again in my head. David had told me that, since Henry had a few free days, he was taking his grandson out for a ride. Neal was apparently busy with some work Snow had given him, and Emma was off practicing her magic, so it was just going to be a grandfather and his grandson bonding on a ride in the woods. Steve was going to go with them, so I would be alone to do what I wanted.

Since I hadn't seen the harm in it, I had gone to the secret garden, changed into my swan form, and launched myself into the air for a nice, long flight. It had been so long since I'd taken one, and I was desperately in need of exercise.

My flight didn't last long. A mile or so into the forest, I saw some movement in the woods, but ignored it, thinking it was a deer or a wolf. Barely a moment later, something impacted my left wing, puncturing it and sending me plummeting to the ground.

Luckily, I had been over a pond, so my landing was not as terrible as it could have been. I barely managed to cling to consciousness as I struggled to hit the water as gently as I could, so as not to harm myself further. I barely managed to do so, my wings slowing my fall as my feathers cushioned me. The water was not shallow, so there was less of an impact, and the light weight of my avian body kept me buoyant, even as I struggled to stay that way.

Somehow, even in my state of panic and near unconsciousness, I heard voices shouting my name. Bushes, trees and plants gave way as two large forms crashed into the area near the pond, and the next thing I knew, Steve was holding me and calling my name.

My eyes opened, and I shot straight up in bed, ignoring the pain as I did so. Steve! He'd called my name, even thought I had been a swan when he held me. Somehow, he knew my secret!

I managed to swallow down a cry of fear and sorrow as my healthy hand pressed against my eyes. Steve knew about my curse, and I hadn't been the one to tell him of it. Oh, gods above, what must he think of me? Did he now label me a liar, for keeping it from him?

' _But you didn't really owe him anything_ ,' the sensible part of me whispered.

That's true; I hadn't. We weren't courting, really, and had just barely started calling ourselves 'friends.' If we had been truly courting, I'd have told him about my curse, and let him try and figure out his emotions on his own.

But still, I should have been the one to tell him! How had he found out?

"Drina?" a male voice whispered. "Drina, are you alright?"

Turning away from him, I tried not to look at Steve as he moved closer to the bed. "Drina, please look at me," he pleaded in a soft voice as a gentle hand slid under my chin, forcing me to do just that.

It was a bit of a struggle, but Steve won out, and in a few seconds, our eyes met. In his blue ones I saw worry, fear, and something I couldn't quite understand. I didn't know what he saw in mine, but it seemed to worry him even more.

"Drina," he whispered, coming to sit on the bed, his eyes never leaving mine.

My heart was beating so wildly, I could barely breathe, much less answer him. So I merely sat there and looked at him, waiting to hear what else he might have to say.

In the end, he didn't say anything. Instead, he simply leaned forward and kissed me.

* * *

In the woods, Steve hadn't had time to think. When Henry had suddenly broken away from the riders, Steve's only intent had been to bring him back to David. He hadn't understood the gravity of the situation until Henry had reached the pond and began crying out Drina's name.

Without thinking, Steve had stripped away his armor and weapons, leaving them without care on the shore. Somehow, he'd known to rid himself of anything that might weigh him down in any kind of water -no doubt a part of his knight's training reminded him that armor, even as light as his was, could kill him if worn in water.

Once he was freed of those, Steve launched himself into the pond, his strong arms carrying him past Henry and straight to the black swan struggling to stay above the surface of the water. He managed to reach one arm around her, and tread water with the other. Half of his mind was on Drina, so he kept swimming towards shore, while with the other half of his brain, Steve called to Henry to swim to shore. He could sense the boy struggling to keep up behind him, but even burdened as he was, Steve was able to get to shore first.

From the moment he set foot on land, everything seemed to pass in a haze. Steve barely remembered calling for Drina to stay awake, and Ronda coming up beside them, talking about herbs and medicines. David was there, too, and somewhere in his memory there was talk of forcing Drina to drink a concoction of Ronda's making, to treat the pain and wound. A guard had given them his outer tunic, so that they could try and halt the bleeding.

Steve also recalled a stretcher of some kind being produced, and a ride back to the palace that was far too slow for his liking. When they reached the palace grounds, David managed to wave down a few passing servants, giving each one a message to deliver. One went to the Queen, a second to Princess Emma, and a third to warn the palace guards, so that they could clear the hallways for easier transport of Drina to her rooms.

They managed to make their way to Drina's suite with little difficulty –the few nobles who tried demanding answers to their questions were quickly pushed aside by royal guards. Along the way, they collected a frantic Snow White, who was determined to remain close to her friend's side, and Princess Emma, who looked ready to rip apart anyone who tried interfering in this matter. Henry trailed a little behind the stretcher, his eyes never leaving his tutor's still form.

Inside of Drina's room, Emma ordered Steve and David to lift her patient's unconscious figure onto the bed, so she could work. The guards immediately cleared out of the room, but Steve, Henry, David and Snow insisted on staying. Once she had everyone's silent attention, Emma asked that Steve remove the bandage from the damaged wing, so that she could see what she was doing. He did so, and stood back as Emma began summoning her magic.

Steve hadn't known what to expect, but the gentle glow of white light pouring from Emma's hands wasn't it. He had heard that she'd used Light Magic to fight against the Wicked Witch's creatures, but to see it used to _heal_ was something else altogether. In fact, the healing was over so quickly, he wasn't even sure it had even happened –between one moment and the next, the wound in the wing was gone, and the flow of blood had stopped.

"I took care of the outer part of the wound, but the damage to the underlying muscles, tissues and veins will take a few days to heal," Emma quietly informed everyone. She saw the disbelief on Steve's face and smiled. "I had to help heal a lot of people during our battles against the Wicked Witch. A lot of them were much worse than this, and they made excellent recoveries –if I do say so myself."

Steve returned her smile with one of his own. "If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't believe it." His eyes went back to the unconscious form in front of him. A soft white shimmer of magic still lingered, even though Emma had withdrawn her hands from Drina's side. "She'll be fully healed in a few days?"

Emma nodded. "She'll just need lots of rest and food, to help with the blood loss and the healing."

As the glow of magic faded, the swan changed, gracefully flowing and shifting around until Drina's proper human form was revealed. Her face was so pale, it looked as though she were dead. But Emma's confidence was catching, and Steve clung to the hope that soon, she would wake.

Determined to be there when she woke, Steve took a seat beside Drina's bed and told his sovereigns that he would keep watch. Snow White and other members of her family offered to take turns with him, but Steve refused to leave Drina's side.

As he sat, his thoughts took over. He'd almost lost her, and if he had, he didn't think he could have borne it. She was a steady, warm, comforting presence in his life, and he wasn't ready to lose that, ever. If she had died…

But she hadn't, and once she woke, things would be very different between them.

* * *

Sometime during his watch, Steve had fallen asleep, and when he woke, Drina was there, sitting up in bed with tears, fear and worry etched on her face. She seemed to realize that he knew her secret, and clearly wondered how he would react to it.

When he called her name, she refused to look at him. Her turning away from him was a stab to the heart, and in that moment, he knew what he had to do.

Reaching out, he took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. When she did, he slowly leaned forward and kissed her.

The moment their lips touched, Steve felt as if everything had shifted, and his heart, as well as his world, had become complete.

* * *

I couldn't tell what happened after Steve's lips pressed against mine. All I remembered was how warm, soft, gentle, and loving it was, and how it sent warm tingles all the way down into my toes. Even as I felt the bed beneath me, the sensations of flying, floating, and glowing, all at the same time, flowed through me. For the first time in my life, I felt beautiful and extraordinary.

I also couldn't tell how long we sat there, kissing one another. We did stop to take a few breaths, but they were quick ones; then our lips met again, and didn't part until the next breath.

When we did manage to separate, I realized that something felt different about me. I didn't know what it was, so I chose to push that feeling aside and instead focused on Steve. His eyes were so warm, and so comforting that all I could do was stare into them, even as he looked into mine. The only thing that broke it was someone calling my name.

"Drina!" a female voice gasped, right before a weight tackled me onto the bed.

I gasped myself, but it was more from the pain in my arm than anything else. The weight on top of me pulled away, and there was Snow, beaming happily as she looked at me.

"Oh, Drina, we were so worried!" she exclaimed, one hand rubbing my arm to subdue the pain while the other stroked my hair. "What _possessed_ you to go out flying, of all things?"

I shrugged a little. "It seemed a good idea at the time."

Snow gave a watery chuckle as Steve shook his head and smiled. "Well, don't do it again!" Snow chided me.

"I don't think she could, even if she wanted to," said a voice from the doorway.

There stood Emma, and with her was the last being I expected the see: The Blue Fairy herself!

Gasping, I immediately bowed my head in respect. I'd never seen The Blue Fairy myself, but I'd heard so many tales about her wisdom and magic that I couldn't help but respect and revere her. Her kindness was well-known, too, and although I never expected to actually meet her, I'd always hoped to do so.

The embodiment of grace itself, The Fairy drifted over and gave me the loveliest smile I'd seen on anyone's face (besides my mother's, my grandmother's, and Snow's). Her wings and gown were exquisite, and had a soft, comforting glow that emanated from within her.

Realizing what she'd just said, I stared at her. "What did you mean, about my not being able to fly again?"

The Fairy merely smiled and came to hover in front of me, her wings creating a small breeze that smelled like lavender and fresh air. "The curse on you has been broken," she said. "I felt it at once, and came to see that you knew. You will no longer take the shape of a swan, and may now lead a normal life again."

Looking over her head, I saw Steve looking back at me, realization dawning on him even as it did me. "True Love's Kiss," I whispered. The curse on me was broken. I was free.

Then the Fairy fluttered off to the side, giving me a clear view of Steve's face. In those blue eyes, I saw shock gave way to joy, and the smile he wore spoke volumes. If the look he was giving me was any indication, the future was going to be very bright for the both of us.

* * *

AN: Review?


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**Once Upon a Time**_ , _**Marvel**_ , or _ **Grimm's Fairy Tales**_. Only original characters and ideas are mine.

AN: Here's the final part of this story. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review.

 **Epilogue:**

Making her way through the palace grounds, Ronda wondered what had happened since the hunting mishap. She had been holed up in her rooms for a couple days, and her curiosity was eating at her.

She had woken up the day after the hunt, confused and still somewhat in shock over it. Ronda had spent that morning sitting in her room, resting, eating some food she already had, and gathering her addled mind together enough to try and return to work. However, she noticed that no one had come to summon her to her post, so she guessed that orders had been given to leave her alone for a while.

When her senses fully returned as of this morning, Ronda had decided to go to the palace kitchens for some fresh food. Anything edible in her rooms was long gone, and she desperately wanted something that didn't consist of stale bread, hard cheese and fruit.

When she finally reached the kitchen doors, the delectable smells coming through the doorways were like a Siren's call to her stomach. Her belly demanded that she fill it _right now_ , and she was eager to do just that.

As soon as she stepped through the door, Ronda found herself nearly swarmed over by the kitchen staff there. From what she could glean from their babble, word had spread that she'd been the one to help keep Lady Drina alive, so that she could be returned to the castle for healing. As such, the palace servants were eager to invite Ronda in to eat at a table in the kitchen, and treat her to anything she wanted from the food being prepared.

As she ate her meal, Ronda learned through the gossip of the kitchen workers what had happened after she'd left the hunting party to return to her rooms.

First, the unconscious form of Lady Drina had been taken inside, where Queen Snow White had nearly broken into hysterics at the sight of her beloved friend lying wounded on a rough stretcher. The Queen had then instructed the guards carrying Drina to take her to her rooms, while Princess Emma was sent for.

In short order, the Princess arrived at Drina's rooms, her face filled with a fear and panic that mirrored her mother's. But Princess Emma used her Light Magic to heal the Lady's grievous wounds to the best of her ability. The wound was healed enough to stop the bleeding, but the damage underneath would take at least a week to heal.

The next piece of gossip was that the curse placed on Lady Drina had been broken. Two days after her arrival at the castle, Lady Drina had woken from her healing sleep, and she and Steve had shared True Love's Kiss. The resulting wave of magic had spread across the land, creating a stir that was felt by many. Even The Blue Fairy herself had come to see what had happened, which was something not to be taken lightly.

Now the palace was abuzz over the growing romance of Sir Steve and Lady Drina. The two were seen walking the hallways, hand-in-hand and gazing into each other's eyes. Everybody was thrilled for the new couple, especially the royal family.

"I heard the Queen herself is going to give the pair a huge estate to settle on," one of the kitchen maids said with a grin.

The head cook shook her head. "King Leopold gave Lady Drina a house and lands, when she was little," the matronly woman told the girl. "It's supposed to be her dowry, for when she weds."

One of the busboys shook his head. " _I_ heard that Prince Henry wants the King to give them a heap of gold, so that they can settle down here at the castle after they wed."

And so the rumors and gossip went, spinning round and round as Ronda ate her meal. When she finished, she politely excused herself and headed out into the gardens. One of the guards there greeted her with a nod and a slightly respectful look.

"You did good work," he said in a soft, gruff tone. "I don't know if you know, but word's spread about what you did in the forest. I don't suppose one of the messenger lads found you? No? Well, you've got the next few days to yourself, as requested by the Prince. It's a show of gratitude for your quick thinking."

Ronda hid her surprise and simply thanked the guard before slipping into the gardens. She moved through the various sections, from the rose garden, to the maze, and all the way to the forested area, where deer and other peaceful woodland creatures tread. There was a large stream that wound its way through the trees, and here and there were quiet, secluded areas where poets, song writers, and courting couples went, to escape the noise of the palace.

Ronda had heard of this place from one of the guards, but hadn't yet gotten the chance to explore it. With this new free time on her hands, she might as well find a place to sit and think.

A few steps under the trees, she heard voices; a man and a woman were talking and laughing softly. Ronda tried to avoid them, but luck was against her –she stepped out into a small clearing, where Steve Rogers and Lady Drina were sitting. It was Steve who noticed her first.

"Ronda!" he said, smiling at her. "Drina, this is Ronda; the woman who helped save your life."

In that moment, Ronda met the woman she had, for a time, considered a rival for Steve's affections.

She wasn't beautiful, but she was rather pretty, especially when she smiled. It wasn't a thin smile, or a lady-like one that was serene and meek. No, Lady Drina had a bright, cheerful grin that was rather infectious, and Ronda felt herself smiling a little in return as the other woman held out a hand in greeting. That this woman could still be cheerful, even as her left arm was bandaged and in a sling, was astounding.

"I'm so glad to meet you, Ronda," the Lady said. "And thank you so much for saving me. Please, feel free to call me Drina; all my friends do, and I certainly hope that you and I can be friends."

Ronda wasn't sure what to say at that point. Drina (as she insisted on being called), was thanking _her_ for trying to save her life.

Deep inside, Ronda couldn't help but realize how incredibly stupid and childish she'd been. She hadn't really loved Steve –he had simply been a man who appeared to have the qualities Ronda wanted in a potential husband. He was handsome, strong, brave, and chivalrous, and he was highly placed in the court of Snow White.

But when she truly thought about it, Ronda didn't know a thing about him. She didn't know his likes or dislikes, or spent more than a day, total, in his company. She knew some things about Steve, but she didn't know the man behind the knightly manners and skills.

Goodness, if her aunt was still alive, she would be so ashamed of Ronda's previous behavior, she'd have smacked Ronda over the head with her wooden walking staff.

' _And I'd have deserved it, too_. _I wanted so badly to be loved and respected by a man who could be my equal partner in every way, I focused on the first one that came along_.'

Truth be told: Ronda was afraid to die alone and lonely, like Aunt Barbara. Having no siblings or living relatives of any kind, Ronda had no one to love or care for, or anyone who could care for her. She didn't even have friends; just acquaintances. Mulan was a kind woman, but Ronda didn't count her as a friend, though if she worked at it, it was possible they could be that.

Ronda hadn't had any real friends as a child, either. She was too poor to associate with many of the village children, and the poorer peasants feared the "old herb woman," a title they had given Aunt Barbara. Because of her old age and hunched figure (due to her grubbing for herbs), Aunt Barbara had frightened some of the villagers, and as such, many kept their children away from Ronda.

' _But now, I have a potential friend_ ,' she told herself. ' _Drina would like to be my friend_.'

Part of her argued that Drina only wanted to be friends because Ronda had saved her life, but something about the woman said that wasn't the case. Drina genuinely seemed to want to be friends, and Ronda was willing to do that.

"Won't you join us for some lunch?" Drina asked, waving towards a basket that Steve was retrieving from behind a nearby tree stump. "We have plenty."

Even though she'd just eaten, Ronda took a seat on the soft grass and accepted a napkin with fried chicken wrapped in it. As the three of them sat and talked, she found herself relaxing to the point where she felt her troubles fade a little.

For the first time in years, Ronda felt a sense of peace come over her, as well as a glimmer of hope in her future. It might not be what she imagined, but it would still be bright –and she could live with that.

* * *

"That went well," Drina said cheerfully as Steve escorted her back to the castle, the two of them leaving Ronda behind in the quiet of the trees.

He looked over at her in surprise and disbelief. "That's all you can say? It went well?"

Steve could hardly believe she was saying this. Not long before Ronda had appeared in the glen, Steve had been telling Drina exactly who he'd had dinner with several nights ago, as well as that particular woman's inclinations towards him.

Then Ronda had appeared, and Steve had thought that Drina would be furious, and demand that Ronda stay as far away from him as possible. Instead, the two of them were now on the path to becoming friends!

Beside him, Drina laughed and snuggled closer against him as they walked. Steve put a protective, supporting arm around her waist as she answered his question.

"I don't hate her, Steve," she said, her words astonishing him. "I _do_ feel bad that she is alone, and that's why I offered to become friends. She very much needs one."

Then his lady-love turned her head, and Steve felt his breath catch at the love that glistened in her eyes. "I also know that I love and trust you. And I know that you love me. True Love's Kiss would not have been possible, otherwise."

' _No, it wouldn't_.'

Pulling her close, Steve pressed a kiss to her lips, and felt her return it. The feel of her warm form against him was comforting in the cool of the gardens, and the sensation of her heartbeat against his chest took his breath away.

When they pulled apart, Steve looked deep into his love's eyes and whispered a soft question that only she heard. Her eyes widened, and as she looked back into his eyes, she gave her soft reply.

* * *

Three weeks later, as the full moon rose high over the palace, Steve looked down at the glorious sight beside him and smiled.

Their wedding that morning had been everything he'd hoped for.

Drina had been a shining cloud of silk, satin, lace and glittering silver-and-gold thread as she drifted down the aisle towards him. Beside her, Lord Foxglove had been the beaming, proud father-of-the-bride. With the curse on his daughter broken, Lord Richard seemed to have had the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders, and he was thrilled with having Steve as a son.

The same could be said of his wife, who had wept during the start of ceremony, and burst into even more tears upon hearing her daughter give her vows. The formidable elderly lady standing beside the weeping mother-of-the-bride was Drina's grandmother, who somehow managed to simultaneously appear stoic and happy at the same time. Steve found himself both afraid and in loving awe of her.

Many others had been there, too, but they were all too many for him to think of just now. This was a perfect, peaceful moment, and Steve fully intended to enjoy it.

A soft sigh escaped the lips of his wife, whose head rested in the place between his shoulder, chest and arm. She did not wake; rather, she was happily asleep, and Steve fully intended to join her.

Closing his eyes, Steve set his mind adrift. Drina finally had her happy ending –and so did he.

* * *

AN: The end! I know, I should have added more details about the wedding, but I'm pretty sure everyone can imagine who was there (Snow, David, Henry, etc.), so there's no need to really drone on about it. I decided that short and sweet was probably the best route for this story, and left it at that.

Thanks to everyone who read, and many more thanks to those who reviewed. I very much appreciate it.

I'm now off to start my _**Age of Ultron**_ story, so keep a sharp eye out for that one. Thanks again!


End file.
